Midnight Rose
by twiandsuperfan
Summary: Join me as Renesmee & Jacob's story unfolds into an epic sequel to Breaking Dawn. You experience true love, devotion, & just the hope to survive. So go along & try it out, I doubt that you will even need a seat…. Contains SICK!Jacob & SICK!Nessie
1. The Letter

Midnight Rose

**(Dear, Reader. I will admit that I am in no way as good as Stephanie Meyer, & am not trying to take her ideas as my own… she has just inspired me so much that I just **_**had **_**to make my own sequel. These are based off of Stephanie Meyer's ideas of the characters & previous events. I hope you enjoy my book, & please leave comments… even if they are bad, so I know what to improve on…Thanks)**

If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough. **Ann Landers**

Midnight Rose

Book #1

(Renesmee's P.O.V.)

**The Letter**

**Dear Renesmee,**

**I love you more than anything in the world, so meet me at the **

**I was wondering if you could meet me around noon at that restaurant**

**Please meet me at the Italian restaurant in La Push at noon; I have to ask you something important. I love you more than anything else!**

**Your Forever Love, Jacob**

"Mommy, what do you think he wants to ask," I asked mommy with curious eyes.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what he will ask, but I am not going to ruin the moment! Go ask your dad, he will know," answered mommy.

I hated it when she said those things, just because daddy could read minds doesn't mean that he will tell me! I always get so frustrated when they knew more than me.

It has been 2 years since the fight in the meadow, and I have grown up so much! Mommy says that I look like I am a very tall, 6'8'' to be exact, 20 year old! The good thing is that I am starting to catch up to Jacob now. Oh, Jacob, my Jacob. How do I even begin to describe my Jacob… gorgeous, beautiful, kind, protective… the list goes on & on! Oh and when I look into his eyes it makes my heart flutter away into the heavens. When we kiss it is like kissing an angel! It's absolutely amazing!

I remember the first time that Jacob & I kissed… it was around 8pm & he was bringing me back to the cottage where mommy & daddy were probably staring at the clock anxious to see me home. We were walking along the familiar trail to the cottage when all of a sudden he took a step in front of me grasped me firmly between his warm, muscular arms, & before I could ask what he was doing his hot, soft lips were on mine! Instantly I fell limp & allowed him to keep going until both of us were out of breath, he then let go & squeezed me tightly in one of my favorite bear hugs & smiled my favorite smile that stretched all the way up to his eyes and asked me "what do you think of that?" I couldn't answer at first because my heart wouldn't restart, so instead I just touched his head with my hand & showed him the last minute that would surely be the best of my life. "Ah, so we feel the same way" he said extending his smile to a point where I thought it would break right through his eyes. Then daddy came running full speed from the cottage, obviously seeing the last moment through Jacob's & my head, mommy wasn't far behind. I really hated that daddy could read minds, because it really made things hard. "No big deal daddy, settle down… & please don't hurt Jacob," I thought, knowing he would be able to "hear" it. He slowed, but did not take his eyes off of Jacob. Mommy was looking at me with the concerned expression that quickly changed to anger… I was in big trouble by the looks of it! Great! I ended up getting "the talk" that night, although I already knew…

By the time my flashback had ended daddy was already there standing at my side, mommy must have released her shield to let daddy know that I wanted to talk with him.

"Mom told me that you wanted to ask me something…" he said, although I was pretty sure that he already knew what I wanted to know. "Yes, you are correct Renesmee, I do know, but I will not tell you because Jacob specifically told me not to say a word," he said.

My face turned into a pout as he was saying the words. He just smiled & then asked me "Have mom & I ever told you how we met & our story after that?" I looked at him puzzled because no, they had never told me before! This was what I had been waiting them to tell me for a long time! I smiled & told him "No, but I would love to hear it!"

"Great, your mom should be here well… now I guess," he said just as mommy flew in from the living room. "Bella, love, would you like to start or shall I?" daddy asked looking at mommy with eyes that reminded me how in love they were.

"I will start, but I will probably need help remembering. I haven't talked about my human life much since the change," said mommy with a wide grin on her face. Great so it was going to be a sappy love story… lovely!

Mommy gave me a quick glance & then started…

"Well, before I moved in with Grandpa I lived in Phoenix with Renee, but her new husband Phil was trying to become a professional baseball player, so he was on the road a lot. Renee stayed home with me, but I knew that she wanted to be with Phil, so I went to stay at Grandpa's. The first time I saw Edward was when I was in the lunch room with some of the friends I met that day, when I noticed them on the other side of the lunchroom with food in front of them, but they weren't eating anything. I asked my friend, Jessica, who they were & she told me that they were called the Cullen's & that they kept to themselves. Then, I saw your dad… he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen," she explained looking at daddy & giving him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing," Then when I went to my next class which was Biology, I saw him again… with the only open seat in the classroom next to him…" then daddy interrupted to explain his part of the story. "You see Renesmee, when I first smelled her blood it was like nothing else to me, & the entire class time I was thinking of ways that I could kill your mother, it was very hard not to…"

"Renesmee, Bella, do you want to go shopping? Cause I am going to Seattle in a little while to go find a new pair of shoes." Called Aunt Alice.

"Renesmee would you like to go shopping?" asked mommy.

"What time will we be back?" I asked Aunt Alice, I couldn't miss my date with Jacob tonight.

"Oh, we will be back before your big date, don't worry. You may even be able to find a new outfit for the date!" exclaimed Aunt Alice.

Of course she already knew about the date… although I thought she couldn't see Jacob… oh well. She probably just saw me on a date & knew it was Jacob! I did need a new outfit for the date too…

"Can we go mommy?" I asked.

"You go, I am going to stay here with Edward," said mommy, tracing daddy's chest with her finger. "Ok. Time to go I guess…" I thought. Oh, shoot I forgot that daddy could hear me! He let out a little chuckle, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, I will go Aunt Alice! I think I do need a new dress for tonight's dinner." I said happy to get out of the house for a while.

Aunt Alice let out a little squeal of joy & before I could blink was pulling me along behind her towards her yellow Porsche.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy" I whispered, I knew that they would hear me.

Aunt Alice took me to the nicest mall in Seattle… also the most expensive! She dragged me from store to store looking for outfits to wear out on my date. We found a White silk dress with a low V-Neck with lots of glitter from Juicy Couture, a pair of silver high heels from Prada, a sapphire necklace with matching earrings & bracelet that Aunt Alice said that Jacob would be sure to complement on tonight, which I didn't doubt, considering Aunt Alice's extra ability. She also took me to a hair salon to get my hair done in some type of fancy French twist, & a manicure & pedicure with blue sparkly nail polish to match my jewelry. By the time we were done I was exhausted & hungry! So Aunt Alice took me to the food court to get something to eat. I really didn't like human food that much… except for eggs which I absolutely loved! Daddy told me that mommy ate a lot of eggs when she was pregnant with me, so maybe there was a connection there. We scanned the food court for something that I would like… finally finding a Chinese stand with egg drop soup, close enough to eggs I guess. But while I was eating Aunt Alice's eyes went blank, & I instantly knew that she was having a vision!

"Aunt Alice what do you see?" I asked with worry covering my voice.

"Jacob," was all she said, & I knew that by the tone in her voice it was bad…


	2. Torture

**Torture**

I sat in shock for a couple of seconds just thinking about the possibilities… then I dropped my spoon & it clanked loudly onto the tile floor.

When Aunt Alice's eyes were normal again, her face turned to horror, & she grabbed me & ran as fast as she could without looking inhuman.

Once we were out of sight of most of the people shopping she grabbed me & put me on her back & instantly ran faster than I ever remembered her doing… "This is bad, really bad," I thought to myself! We were at the car in no time & Aunt Alice literally threw me into the car & got in herself.

"Ouch," I exclaimed as my right arm hit the steering wheel. Almost instantly my arm was throbbing & I think that it was starting to swell. I tried to move my fingers & when I did a sharp pain escaped from my wrist area.

"I am soooo sorry, Renesmee; I didn't mean to hurt you!" Aunt Alice apologized.

"It's ok, you're forgiven," I said trying to keep my voice even without starting to cry… I was supposed to be worrying about Jacob, not me.

"That looks pretty bad, we will have to have Carlisle look at then when we get back," said Aunt Alice with pain in her voice. I could tell she was worried about me, but also hiding something big, which reminded me…

"Aunt Alice what happened to Jacob," I asked still trying to hold the tears back, although they weren't really for the pain in my arm as much as my worry for what had happened to the love of my life to make Aunt Alice so rushed!

"Ummmmmm, well, I don't quite know what to say, except that something has happened… or will happen, something really bad," she said, obviously not wanting to add on to the pain, but I didn't care, I needed to know!

"Please tell me, I need to know!" I exclaimed with my voice cracking with sadness. My Jacob was in trouble & Aunt Alice wouldn't even tell me what it was!

Just then Aunt Alice's phone rang; she grabbed it & flipped it open in one quick movement.

"Hello," she asked very quietly, she must really not want me to know what was wrong! I had to really strain my ears to hear her, even though she was right next to me.

There was some mumbling on the other line… it sounded like the person was almost crying, but not quite. Then I realized who it was… mommy, of course it would sound like she was crying, even though she couldn't, I wonder why she was crying. She didn't really know Jacob until he fell in love with me… right? Now I had another question for her, but definitely not at the top of my questioning list.

"Yes, I saw it, oh! That bad! We are on our way!" exclaimed Aunt Alice & at the same time she floored the car sending the engine roaring to life, as the speedometer rose to 220mph! Wow! What was happening?

"Aunt Alice, can I talk to Mommy?" I asked using my cute face that always won her over.

"Not now Renesmee, I need to focus on getting us back first," she said… wow! I think that was the first time she had ever told me no! What was going on with my Jacob! I shouldn't have gone shopping!

"Yes, Bella, I am going as fast as I can! We will be there in like 10-20 minutes!" she exclaimed. I had never heard Aunt Alice yell before.

There was some more mumbling on the other end of the line & then a husky scream of pain in the background, a scream I would know anywhere… Jacob's! I froze in place, holding back the tears until they couldn't be held back any longer! I started crying sobs that seemed to flow like a river, Jacob was in pain, & I wasn't there to hold his hand! This was absolute torture.

Aunt Alice reached across towards me & wrapped her arm around me.

"Bella, it will be ok, Carlisle is a good doctor. He knows a lot about vampires… & werewolves, don't worry he will take care of Jacob." She explained to mommy, although I could tell that she wasn't sure herself. This only made me cry more. Already my shirt was soaking with my tears. Alice squeezed me tighter, but at the same time that same pain in my wrist screamed out. I had almost forgotten about that after hearing Jacob's scream. Now the pain in my wrist was unbearable! I screamed out a pain filled scream & yelled "Aunt Alice it HURTS" although I knew I should be worrying about Jacob more than myself the pain was unbearable. I started to cry more, except this time it was because after that little scream of course mommy would hear it & start freaking out more, & then Grandpa would have to take care of me instead of my beloved Jacob. I was so stupid & selfish!

I heard mommy from the phone yell "What happened to Renesmee?!?!" her voice filled with worry.

"Well, in the rush to get going I threw her in the car a wee bit too hard & her wrist hit the steering wheel … it looks swollen. I am so sorry Bella!" apologized Aunt Alice. I knew that she was about as sorry as sorry could get.

I heard mommy saying "Is she ok?"

"I am ok mommy, it just hurts a lot," I said loudly trying to make my voice sound reassuring.

"Alice, I have to help Carlisle & Edward with Jacob, wrap your hand around her wrist, which should help. Hurry! Esme, Emmett, Rose, & Jasper should be back soon, so that will help, but please hurry Alice! I have to go, Bye!" she said & then the line went died.

Aunt Alice carefully put her hand around my wrist, it helped a little, but it still hurt. Not nearly as much as the pain that I felt for Jacob though! It seemed as though the minutes kept creeping by, like each second was a century! I hoped Aunt Alice was speeding up.

"We are only 5 minutes away now, Renesmee, how's your wrist?" she asked very kindly, clearly trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, I guess." I said trying very hard to keep my voice even to hide the real pain that was in my heart.

After 5 minutes that seemed like a decade we finally were at the house. I instantly reached for the handle with my right hand, then felt that same pain & screamed again going into another crying spell. I was very surprised when neither mommy nor daddy came out to get me… Jacob must have been really bad.

Aunt Alice was instantly at my door & picked me up gently holding my wrist lightly in her icy hand as she carried me through the glass door. Nothing looked different in here, but I knew that if it were really bad, they would have my Jacob upstairs in Carlisle's library that is normally also a mini hospital room. And then I heard it… Jacob was crying & screaming upstairs! I was overwhelmed in sadness! Then mommy came down the stairs very quickly & came straight to my side.

"Oh, Renesmee, I am so glad that you are back! Where does it hurt? Let me see." She said, although I really didn't want her to be asking about me, all I wanted to know is what happened to my Jacob to make him cry & scream!

"My right wrist, but what happened to Jacob!" I said the last part very loudly hoping that mommy would tell me.

She ignored the second question and responded to my first answer, "It will be alright Renesmee, Carlisle will take care of it as soon &as he is done helping Jacob" she said very calmly, although I could sense a bit of pain in her voice.

"I don't care about my stupid wrist; all I want to know is what happened to Jacob!" I said even louder than the first time.

Aunt Alice & Mommy exchanged a quick glance at each other. Mommy nodded at Aunt Alice clearly wants her to tell the story. Aunt Alice looked down at me & then started telling me what had happened…

"Well, Jacob was on patrol down in La Push while Sam took Emily out for lunch, & he found a fresh vampire trail, so he followed it. Then, the trail stopped at the foot of a tree, so Jacob howled for back up. He was cut short though because the vampire jumped out of the tree & on to him," I let out a scream there, "And, well, while he was fighting the vampire, it was a newborn vampire cause I don't know any other vampire who would want to… well any way something happened Renesmee, & it's really bad… especially for Jacob." She finished.

Especially for Jacob… Newborn vampire... Well it had to be because of no other vampire would want to do what? Then it hit me like a train going 100mph… I screamed out very loudly "NO!!! This can't be happening!!!!"

There was only one thing that would make my Jacob cry & scream… he was bit by the newborn! Then something even bigger hit me like a plane crashing to the ground! "NO WAY!!!! JACOB…" I shrieked, although on the last part I starting to cry on. I remembered something very important that he told me once…

We were out at dinner at our favorite Italian restaurant, the one we were supposed to be going to tonight, and I was curious, so I asked "Jacob, what would happen if you were ever bit by a vampire? Would you turn into one?" I asked this so quiet that only he could hear me.

"Well, it wouldn't have the same effects on me as it would on a human. I wouldn't turn into a vampire. It would be much worse than that. You see Renesmee, most vampires find werewolves very unappealing, so it would probably never happen, but if it did… well, to werewolves, vampire venom is poisonous. It is not easily treated." Explained Jacob.

"Oh, I understand, well I hope that never happens then!" I exclaimed…

"OH NO!" I screamed.

Then, I started running up the stairs as fast as I could, why did mommy & Aunt Alice have to be so much faster than me? They grabbed me, being very careful not to hold my wrist too tightly. I started crying, just as Jacob let out another scream of pain.

"Mommy, I need to see him! Please?" I said using the sweet & cute voice together.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Renesmee, but if you want to I won't stop you," said mommy releasing her firm grip on me. She nodded at Aunt Alice to let me go. I walked forward, half dazed. Then I tripped on the top step, but Grandpa was there & he caught me before I hit the floor.

"I think you need to slow down a little, Renesmee!" said Grandpa with a little chuckle. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"I need to see Jacob." I said not really yelling, but just adding a little pout in with my regular voice.

"First, let me see your wrist, Alice said that it was swelling pretty bad," he said grabbing my wrist gently. "Tell me when it hurts" said grandpa.

He ran his finger gently along my wrist, until it hit the spot where it hurt. I winced & he instantly stopped & put his big ice-cold hand around it.

"It seems to be broken, but I will have to have to do an X-Ray to be sure. Would you like me to carry you there or would you like to walk?' he asked sweetly.

If he was offering to carry me, which he rarely did, then that must mean that I was going to see Jacob, and he must not be doing too well. Better be safe instead of fainting!

"Carry me, please," I said rushing to get in to see Jacob.

Grandpa picked me up very gently & carried me through the big wooden door… that's when I saw Jacob! He was covered in sweat & was thrashing around as Emmet & Daddy held him down. Rosalie was trying to give him some kind of shot & Esme was standing in the corner mortified. It was absolute hell! Then, I smelled something really bad, I turn my head to see a bucket next to the bed where Jacob was laying filled with a yellowish liquid. Obviously Grandpa had given him something to try to get the venom out of his system.

"Jacob! Its ok, you'll be alright! I am here now!" I yelled trying to sound reassuring, although I don't know if he could hear me through his trashing. He stopped for a second & I thought I heard him whisper my name, although it was so quiet that I had to strain my ears to a point of bursting to listen.

"Yes, she is here now," said Daddy clearly relieved that I was.

Rose gave him the shot just then. Then, Jacob started curling in on himself screaming in pain. Daddy held him down as Emmett grabbed the Bucket & held it under his chin. I turned my head into Grandpa's cold, hard chest and started crying. Grandpa held me close to his chest & rubbed my back to soothe me a little, and then he brought me over to the room with the X-Ray machine in it, which was one of the guest rooms.

**~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~**

**There is chapter 2, I am really sorry that I didn't write anything on the first chapter, but I am just learning how to do all this… so please forgive me for that. Also, I know that maybe these first chapters are kinda boring, but bear with me cause it gets better. I have almost the whole story written already & I am going to estimate this book to be about 30-40 chapters… so if you want me to post them then review!!!! I will make you a deal, for every 10 reviews I will add a chapter. So tell me what you think so far & thank you a lot for reading! –twi and super fan**


	3. Plans

**Hi everyone! I decided that even though there is still not ten reviews, that I might as well get a move on with this story. Here is chapter 3 AKA Plans… hope you enjoy it & please please PLEASE review!!!! Thank you.**

**Plans**

"I am sorry you had to see that, Renesmee." Grandpa apologized.

"S' okay" I said still not with an even voice.

"Ok, ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but please hurry, because I want to help Jacob," I said trying to be a little stubborn, just like mommy.

"Renesmee, I think that its best that you don't see him… well then again he did calm down when he heard you, hmmmm that could be a possibility. That is if you're ok with seeing him like that…" said Grandpa lost in thought.

"Yes, I am fine, I just want to help! Where did he get bit? Is he going to die?!?!" I asked all these questions with a big lump in my throat. I hope grandpa could understand.

"Ok, you will probably be a big help by just talking to him though. He got bit in the stomach… such a weird place, I am guessing that the newborn didn't purposefully bite him, no vampire would do that! Well, we still don't know what is going to happen… his condition is worsening, so I am not sure. We are trying to get out as much venom from the stomach first, but we still don't know how to solve the little bit of venom in his blood…" said grandpa lost in thought.

"Oh, No!" I moaned. I started bawling, I never wanted Jacob to die, that's why he decided to never give up his wolf form… And now it just might end! No, I wouldn't let that happen! Grandpa said I could help; I will have to be happy when I see him & try to cheer him up! I instantly stopped crying, & put a big smile on my face just for my Jacob.

"Ok, ready? One, Two, Three…" said Grandpa as he took the X-Ray.

I was thinking about what we might have done tonight after dinner… Go to First Beach, Go to Jacob's House & watch a movie… I was so into my fantasy that when Grandpa spoke it startled me.

"Sorry, well, it looks like you do have a broken wrist, pretty bad too. Based on how fast your growing I would have to say that you will need a cast on for about 2 weeks… that means that you get to where it for school next week, who knows maybe some people will sign it & you could make a friend!" Said Grandpa

I have plenty of friends… plus, I won't go to school if Jacob isn't better!" I said, there was no way I would go to school without my Jacob!

The look on Grandpa's face looked like I would have to…

"I meant some human friends; I think it would be best if you went." Said Grandpa chuckling at the first part.

"You can't expect me to go to my first day without him can you? No I won't go without him!" I yelled at Grandpa.

"Alright, well, we will just have to see when the time comes. What color would you like? I have blue, red, pink, or purple." Asked Grandpa.

"Hmmmmm, I think I will have purple please," I said sweetly.

"Ok, just hold your arm still for a while..." He said as he started to gently put on the cast.

I loved that Grandpa was a doctor! It came in handy in times like this (and I am not really talking about my wrist right now…). Also he is really fast at everything that he does!

"You're set Renesmee, would you like some Tylenol to help with the pain?" asked Grandpa.

"No thanks, that doesn't really work for me anyway. Can I help Jacob now?" I asked kindly.

"I guess if you want to." He said, obviously not thinking that I could make it for more than 10 seconds.

"Yes, I do! What do you need help with?" I asked.

"If you could just talk to him, & try to relax him a little, it would be easier to give him shots. His muscles are so big that the shot bends on the way in!' Said Grandpa.

I knew my Jacob was strong, but not that strong! Wow! He was amazing!

"Ok, I think I could do that." I said without trying to overemphasize the _think_ part of the sentence. Grandpa gave me a worried glance, but then took me into the room where Jacob was.

When I saw him I nearly fainted, he looked even worse than the last time I saw him, which was what like, maybe 1 or 1 ½ hrs ago! Grandpa had to hold most of my weight so I wouldn't collapse & give mommy a heart attack (If that were even possible!). Oh shoot, daddy could hear me! Ugh! "Daddy I am fine, just a little shocked…" I explained in my mind. Daddy glanced at me & then nodded. Meaning ok.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Grandpa.

"Yes," I answered with a shaky voice.

Grandpa let go of me, & I wobbled over to the bed that Jacob was on. Now he had a thick quilt on him, & looked even paler! He was thrashing around (They must have given him another shot), & then I noticed what Grandpa meant about his muscles being too big for the needle to get in… they were flexed to the max, and they just pretty much looked like big rocks under his skin. This was going to be hard.

"Hi Jacob, its Renesmee. How are you doing?" I asked using the calmest sweetest voice that I could conjure up.

"Renesmee," I heard him whisper.

"Yes, it's me. Jacob, I love you!" I said.

"More than anything else." Whispered Jacob. He was starting to settle down now. Enough for Rose to give him another shot… Then Mommy picked me up & brought me downstairs…

**Once again, I know I stink at finishing chapter endings.... but besides that, What Did You Think????? I would really like to know. Thank you all, and I will try to get another chapter up in a couple of days. –Twi and Super Fan**


	4. Answers

**Answers**

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 4… Answers. I hope you like it and PLEASE review!**

"Hey! Put me down! I want to stay!" I yelled at mommy.

"You don't need to see that, plus your dad said that he heard a pretty good question in your head & said that I should answer it…" she said.

"Oh, right. Well, when I was in the car with Aunt Alice, & you called & you were crying, well sort of. I was wondering why you would be crying if you didn't even know Jacob that well. Didn't you first meet him when I was born?" I asked all these questions with a sense of anger that they might have been keeping something from me.

My mom bit her lip, but continued. "Jacob never told you?"

"No," I said with a tinge of anger towards Jacob, but it didn't last long.

"Well, Grandpa Swan & Jacob's Dad, have always been close friends, I used to play with Jacob's sisters when I was little. But when I moved to Forks, I met him again on First Beach, & he told me about some of his tribe's legends, about how they were descended from wolves, & about the cold ones. At the time he had no idea that any of it was true, but I had a feeling that it was… well at least about the cold ones. At the time I had just met your dad, & was trying to figure out what he was, because I knew that he was different. Also, Jacob wasn't a werewolf at the time…

Then I figured out what your dad was, & we fell in love. We were perfect for each other, well sort of, except I was human & he was a vampire… Well you see how in love your dad & I are right?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other." I answered.

"Good, ok then you will understand this next part. ... Well for my 18th birthday Alice threw me a birthday party here, with cake & presents & everything. But when I was opening up a present I got a paper cut on my finger, & a drop of blood fell to the floor. Jasper came at me, ready to kill me, but your dad pushed me out backwards, & Jasper forwards. I fell into a vase that shattered, & it cut my arm really bad. Jasper flew into the piano, but Emmett was holding him in between his firm arms, & hauled him out. Carlisle had to take out all the glass from the cut & stitch it up, but your dad was completely mortified at what his family did. So one day he took me out into the woods & told me that he & his whole family were moving & he promised, "That this will be the last time you'll see me". Obviously he didn't keep that promise! Anyway, I went into a really deep depression after he left, & became kind of like a zombie. Until one day when I went to a movie with Jessica, one of my friends. I saw these people across the street at this bar & I thought I knew one of them, so I started walking towards them… but then I heard your dad's voice inside my head! I thought that I was crazy, but his voice comforted me a little. So I found out then when I did something dangerous or stupid, I would hear his voice. So I got these motorcycles that someone was selling, but they were broken. I brought them to Jacob's house to have Jacob work on them. He helped me with them, & I found that when I was with him the "hole" as I called it wasn't as jagged. I used to think of him as my safe harbor. At the time he kind of had a crush on me. I also loved him, but not nearly as much as I felt for your father.

Well, anyways, when Jacob became a werewolf we couldn't be together as often, I always walked around on First Beach, but when I would walk I would start to think about your dad, & when I did that the "hole" would burst open. I would literally fold in half until it stopped. I was very depressed. Jacob helped with the hole though.

One day Jacob promised that he would take me cliff diving, I saw some of the pack kids doing it, & thought that it would be a good way to signal your dad's voice. But when I went over to his house to meet him, he wasn't there. Billy said that they had found a fresh trail from Victoria; she was a vampire who intended on killing me, because your dad killed her mate for trying to kill me, & was going to follow it. So I decided to hang out at First Beach again, but I eventually got bored of walking around, & decided to go cliff diving myself. I almost drowned, but Jacob saved me. Aunt Alice had the vision of me jumping off the cliff, & thought that I was trying to kill myself. She came back to Forks, to see if she could help Charlie at all. When she came I was there, & she was very confused. I told her that it was just a sport. Jacob came over then, & the phone rang. He answered it, & thought it was Carlisle. "Carlisle" asked where Charlie was, & Jacob said "the funeral", Charlie was going to Seth & Leah's dad's funeral.

Then Alice had a vision, & we quickly found out that the person on the phone wasn't Carlisle, but Edward! Rose told Edward about Alice's vision, & Edward was going to Volterra, to ask the Volturi to kill him! So Alice & I flew to Italy to stop him. It was very close, because the Volturi said no to kill him. So he decided a way to make them kill him… by stepping out in the sunlight in front of the busiest street, during the busiest holiday! I almost didn't make it in time… but I did, clearly. After that Edward & I were back together, forever! Jacob was very angry with me, but he got over it. He was here at the house the entire time that I was pregnant with you. I actually would have died without him… remember how bad I looked when you were born?"

"Yes, you looked awful, & were totally covered in blood!" I said remembering the scene vividly in my head.

"Ok, well if Jacob hadn't kept my heart beating by doing CPR, then I wouldn't be here right now! I always thought of Jacob as the Best Friend that anyone could ever have! He is still the truest friend that I have today. Now you know, Renesmee, I did know Jacob, for almost my entire life, & I did love him, & still do. Not nearly as much as Edward, but as the Truest Purest Best Friend that I will ever have!" she concluded.

"Wow, that was an excellent story! I am glad you told me. Can I go see him now?" I asked urgently. I now knew exactly what I would say to him. I wouldn't be afraid… or faint for that matter.

"I guess," said mom with a worried expression on her perfect face.

"Yes, I do… thank you, for everything. Even not giving up on me when you were pregnant & everyone wanted to kill me. I am sorry that I put you through so much when I was born… & before that. I am glad that you fought for what you believed in. And that is what I am going to tell Jacob too, to keep fighting for something you really want." I explained. I was going to tell him how much he means to me, I still have no Idea of what to say… I will just make it up as I go along I guess.

"You're welcome, Renesmee. That is a great idea by the way!" exclaimed mommy.

Then mommy took my hand, & we walked slowly up the stairs, to try to convince the love of my life, & my mommy's truest best friend not to give up… not to die! As we walked up the staircase a sunbeam hit our bolder hard skin & we shimmered in the light, two angels side by side bringing light to the people we loved. **TBC…**

**There you have it folks! Chapter 4. The next few chapters are from Jacob's point of view… here is a sneak peek…**

_On three Seth pushed gently on my stomach & pushed me onto my feet. The forest was spinning, & the pain in my stomach & head increased! The last thing I remember is falling & Seth catching me & laying me gently onto the ground, then it went black…_

**That is in the next chapter everyone, so PLEASE review so I can put it up, five reviews is all I am asking for! Thanks for reading! –Twi and Super fan**


	5. Wish This Never Happened

**Ok so here is Chapter 5. I just wanted to say thank you all for the great reviews… And I hope that you are enjoying this story. This chapter is basically explaining what happened in Jacob's POV. So tell me what you think and enjoy! -twiandsuperfan**

Love is the great miracle cure.  
~Louise Hay

**Book #2**

(Jacob's POV)

**Wish This Never Happened**

**Dear Renesmee,**

**I love you more than anything in the world, so meet me at the **

**I was wondering if you could meet me around noon at that restaurant**

**Please meet me at the Italian restaurant in La Push at noon; I have to ask you something important. I love you more than anything else!**

**Your Forever Love, Jacob**

"There, that ought to do it!" I thought to myself while reading over the last line of the letter. I hadn't had this much trouble writing a letter since the Cullen's had come back, & Bella still wanted us to stay friends, even though it would be almost impossible… that's what I thought at the time at least.

I felt the diamond ring in my pocket as though it was a knife jabbing me. It was my mom's engagement ring. I hope that Renesmee will like it! I couldn't wait to ask her, my true love & I getting married! At the same time I thought about being the son-in-law of a vampire family… I was sure that would be a pack first. More specifically I would be the son-in-law of Bella, the one other person that I ever loved. I knew that Renesmee was only about 2 years old, but she was so tall & so intelligent, that she could pass for a 20 year olds body, with a 30 year olds mind.

I folded the letter gently, & placed it in the pink envelope I had gotten earlier today. I kissed it for good luck, & put it into our mailbox to be sent out. Then, the phone started to ring inside. I sprinted for the door & 2 seconds later was picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Jacob, it's Sam, I am going out to lunch with Emily, & was wondering if you would be ok patrolling by yourself? The pack knows the signal if you find a trail."

"Sure, sure. No problem, less thoughts in my head!" I said letting out a little chuckle at the end.

"Alright, well I will let you know when I am done, Bye." Said Sam rushed. Clearly he wanted to get moving.

"K, bye" I started to say, although the line was already dead.

"Dad, I am going to take Sam's patrolling shift, Will be back soon." I said loudly.

"Ok, see you then," said my dad. I really liked having Billy as my dad, because he was so easy going & gave me a lot of space.

"Bye." I yelled as I ran out the door.

Once I was in the cover of the forest, I took off my sweats, & tied them around my leg. Then I let the heat spread until I burst into my wolf form! I don't think that will ever get old!

I started sniffing around for any scent of vampire. It was about an hour until I found one. New too! So I followed it, no need for back up since it was only one.

The trail led me to the base of a tall tree, damb bloodsuckers. I hated it when they did this! They diffidently knew how to escape a werewolf! Now I needed back up. So I started to howl, but mid howl something hit me, something like a giant bolder! I knew exactly what it was… vampire. This won't be good, that's for sure.

I tried to get the bloodsucker off of me, but it was a very strong one, maybe this vampire had an extra ability to be really strong, either way there was no way that I was going to be able to get him off of me! I hoped the pack would come soon!

Then the bloodsucker tried to get his hands to my neck to strangle me… That I wouldn't have! I threw him away from me, only to have him land on my legs that were now pinned to the ground by his huge body. At the same time that he landed on me I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, worse than any other pain I had ever experienced! As soon as the vampire tasted my repulsive blood, he ran away at the speed of light.

The pain was so bad that I curled up into a ball, & howled out a cry of pain. Like 3 seconds later someone came into my head. _What is it Jake? _ Of course it was Seth. _Vampire, where is the rest of the pack? _ I asked him in a pain filled thought. He could tell. _Well, most are at that fair in Forks that is going on today, but Leah is here, I could get her… What's wrong Jake? You sound awful! _He asked.

_Where are you right now, Seth? Cause I really need you! Also, could you howl for me, so Leah will come? We might need her! _I said still with a pained voice.

_I just entered the forest next to my house. What's wrong? Why can't you howl? I will do it, but I need to know! Where are you? I will be there in no time if you tell me! _Said Seth with wonders & worry covering every thought.

_I am about a mile north from my house. I will explain later… god this HURTS! _I explained loudly with an even more pained voice than before.

Seth howled the most urgent howl that I had ever heard. It was directly for Leah. They had come up with a brother, sister howl about a year ago, & he used it just now. _Ok, I called for Leah; I am running as fast as I can! I will be there in like 3 minutes! What hurts? Jake are you all right? _ Asked Seth still worried.

I could tell that he was running faster than he ever had before, but it still seemed like the minutes were going by to slowly! I couldn't really say anything yet other than a bunch of swears for the pain that I felt in my stomach now. Although I was curious of why I wasn't dead yet… I thought vampire venom was poisonous; well he did bite me in a very strange spot, so maybe it was in my stomach instead of my blood. Wow, vampire venom in my stomach, that can't be too good!Then I remembered that Seth could hear everything that I just thought about… Great.

_Oh man! THAT REALLY CAN'T BE GOOD! WOW, THAT'S GOTTA HURT! ARE YOU OK? I AM ALMOST THERE! _Said Seth pushing himself to go faster & faster.

_I honestly have no idea if I am ok, Seth, it just hurts like A LOT! _I yelled in my head.

Ten seconds later Seth was by my side.

_Whoa! You look bad! Is it possible for a wolf to get pale, cause you are really pale! What do you want me to do to help? Remember to keep breathing Jake, take big breathes, Leah should be here soon, she just entered the forest._

My stomach was hurting so much that I didn't even realize that Leah was in our minds yelling _what now Seth? I was in the middle of a shower! Can't you go one day, just one day without needing me? _

_It's not me this time… A vamp bit Jake! It's in the stomach, he says that it hurts worse than any pain that he has ever had! Just listen to his thoughts!_ Exclaimed Seth. I tried to show Leah how much it hurt, by trying to explain it in my head. I said _Hi Leah, thanks for coming! Is it ok if I show you how bad it hurts? Seth?_

_I guess…_ they said in unison.

This was one of the freakiest things about being in a pack is that you can actually show people how bad something hurts, or how sad you are, by temporarily sharing your feelings. I showed them the pain in my stomach & the pounding in my head, how the forest was spinning… Both of them dropped to the ground & whimpered. I thought that was enough torture for them…

_Holy cow! That was awful! That was horrible! _Said Leah with concern in her thoughts.

_Oh, Jake, what do you want us to do? Please, what should we do?_ Asked Seth.

_If we could get to the Cullen's house, I bet that Carlisle would know what to do! The only problem is that I don't think I could stay standing for long… & their house is like 15miles away from here. I wish Edward could hear us from a longer distance. _I exclaimed loudly in my head.

_That's a good idea to go to Carlisle… try to walk, I could help. _Offered Seth.

_Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Once I get there I could help too. _Offered Leah.

_Ok, when Leah gets here I will try, but I don't know if I can with how bad my stomach hurts, & how the forest is spinning… just thinking about it makes me want to puke! _I thought with such a pained voice that both Seth & Leah flinched.

_Well, it's worth a try…_thought Seth,_ actually we could probably get some of the venom out by having you get sick… but that is up to you man._

_It could work, Seth, I would be willing to try…_I answered. Although I think that would happen anyway as soon as I stood up.

_Leah, is there any grass where you are?_ Asked Seth.

_Um, yeah! I will grab some. _Thought Leah as she got a mouthful.

Then she was through the bush next to us, grass in her mouth.

The first thought that she had was _Holy Man! I thought that Seth was exaggerating with the pale part… you look like a ghost or something! _

_Ha-ha Leah. I really should be pale, I feel horrible! _I said to try to get her to lay off the jokes.

_Really though Jake, you look like you just ran through a pile of flour! Here is the grass… would you mind if I go somewhere else for this part? _Asked Leah with hopeful eyes.

_That's fine; I honestly don't want you to see anyway! _I said to Leah with a small attempt to put a smile on my face.

Leah went into the bushes & went to finish her "shower" in the stream.

_Sure you want to do this Jake?_ Asked Seth.

_It's worth a try Seth. _I said wanting to get this over with already!

I took a few bites & waited. Normally it took like 5 minutes for the grass to take effect. One time I remember Sam telling Quil to eat some grass after he accidentally ate a poisonous berry… let's hope that it would have the same effect with vampire venom. I could feel my stomach turning, & then I leaned over & threw up a bunch of yellowish liquid, it tasted horrible, & smelled just as bad! I guess that was the venom! Ugh!

_Hey, you ok Jake? I think it is working, how do you feel? Man that smells! _Exclaimed Seth.

When I was done, my stomach only hurt more! I howled out in pain.

_Jake? What's wrong? Does it feel better or worse? _Asked Seth.

_I think you know what's wrong, but it feels like 10 times worse! Ouch! This kills! I wonder if Carlisle is home right now. Wait, I think that they went hunting today… great! Do you think Sam would be able to help? Leah? It's over, would you please get Sam & some of the pack! I am like dying over here! Literally! _I added. Of course they would go hunting today! I hope that Sam would have an idea of what to do.

_Yeah, I am going right now… can you wait like 20 minutes? I don't know how he would be able to help, but he should definitely know! _Said Leah as she ran. Thumpallumpa, thump alumpa on the firm cold soil under her paws.

_Yes, I think I can at least. Seth would you help me try to walk? Someone has to be at the Cullen's house…_I thought.

_Sure, if that's what you want…_said Seth.

He came over and nudged me to roll over so he could stick his muzzle under my belly to push me up. I rolled over, & my stomach made a glump sound, then I was violently sick. Seth rubbed his paw up & down my back to try to settle my stomach a little. The whole time saying _its ok, its ok, you'll be ok… _over & over again. When I was done he asked _hey, you ok? Are you sure you want to try to walk? Really Jake, you should probably just stay still for a while!_

_Yeah, I think I am ok. My stomach just totally kills! I still want to try, cause how else are we supposed to get to the Cullen's house?_ I told Seth.

_Ok, if that's what you want…. _Said Seth with unsure voice.

_I do, so help me up already. _I growled in my head.

_Ok ready? _Asked Seth, I wished that he would just do it already!

_Yeah, I think… on the count of three. One, two, three! _I said. On three Seth pushed gently on my stomach & pushed me onto my feet. The forest was spinning, & the pain in my stomach & head increased! The last thing I remember is falling & Seth catching me & laying me gently onto the ground, then it went black…


	6. Backup

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 6, AKA Backup. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the people who have reviewed this story… it means a lot to me. Alright, well enjoy and don't forget to review! :-[ it's a vampire if you're wondering…. -Twiandsuperfan**

**Backup**

_Jake? Hello? Can you hear me? It's Seth! _Said Seth in my head, which was throbbing, matching my stomach.

_Yeah, I hear you… what happened? _I asked.

_You tried to stand, but I guess that you got really dizzy, & passed out. Don't worry you've only been out for like 8 minutes. Leah got Quil & Embry from the fair, & is getting Sam right now. Quil & Embry will come with Sam. _

_Ok, thanks for trying Seth. I am sorry that you have to see all this… _

My thoughts were interrupted by two more wolves entering my head. Just what I needed, more people watching!

_Jake! Are you ok? Heard what happened! _Said Quil.

_Yeah, for now at least. My stomach KILLS though! _I said in the most pain filled thought that I had ever given!

_Hi, Jake, how are you doing? I am almost there!_ Said Embry as he came into the forest.

_Ok, I guess. My stomach feels like there is a butcher knife in it though! _I said in the same voice as the one I used with Quil.

_Seth, is he ok? What does he look like? _Asked Sam with a very concerned voice. This is the last thing that he would ever want to happen.

_Yeah, he said that he is ok. He said that his stomach hurts… like A LOT though. Oh, and that his head hurts & that the forest is spinning. He is like ghost pale… if that is even possible! His eyes are all hazy too! Hurry though he isn't doing that great. _Explained Seth.

_I'm ok Sam my stomach just KILLS! _I told Sam.

_Show me, please, I need to know exactly what to treat. The only way to do that is to feel what you feel will you do that? _Asked Sam.

_Not such a good idea, Sam! You don't want to feel what I do right now! I will do it if you want me to, but I am warning you that if you were smart you wouldn't do it! _I exclaimed loudly in my head.

_I want you to…_demanded Sam.

_Ok, then… _I showed him what I felt, from the stabbing in my stomach, to the pounding in my head, the forest spinning. And even the horrible taste in my mouth, & the churning in my stomach from the stupid grass. Sam collapsed & howled out in pain! I stopped then, knowing that was enough.

_That was horrible! I am so sorry that I let that happen to you, Jacob! I will be there soon! Who suggested the grass? Cause that is actually making it worse for you… if you were to get it out of your stomach you would have to use a special shot. Seth, go get him some water from the stream, Quil, Embry help Jacob with whatever, Leah go see if anyone is at the Cullen's house! Go! _He demanded. _Jacob, you stay still, don't try to move. Focus on your breathing… deep breaths, I know it hurts, but it will be good for you._ He said in a fatherly/alpha way… sweet & understanding, but also demanding & strict.

_Ok, will do._ I said, just then Seth came back with some water that I was supposed to drink.

_Open up! _Said Seth as he poured some water in my mouth. I tried to swallow, but as soon as it hit my stomach I gagged & threw up into the dirt. Quil & Embry reminded me to keep breathing, while Sam & Seth comforted me. In the distance I could hear Leah's paws hitting the soil, pushing her faster & faster until she broke free of the ferns still sparkling with water droplets from this morning's rainstorm.

_Edward? Are you in there? We need you & Carlisle now! A newborn bit Jake! Hurry please! _Begged Leah. I kept watching her mind to see if he came out, no one did…

_I don't think Edward is here, but I can try the door; see if anyone else is here! Or the cottage! What should I do? How are you doing Jake? _Asked Leah.

_Try the door first, then the cottage… Bella & Edward could be there._ Told Sam in his Alpha voice, even though the Alpha voice didn't work on Seth & Leah anymore since Bella was pregnant & they joined "my" pack. Now I was in charge of them. We still followed Sam's commands though.

_I am feeling the same as when you left, Leah. I will be fine, just go find Carlisle! _I commanded Leah; I tried to sound calm & reassuring under the command though to calm Leah down a bit.

_Ok, I am trying the door…_said Leah as she went towards the door. She knocked on the door with her giant paw, and waited… Esme answered the door. _Oh hi Leah, I suppose that you need Edward. I will go get him from the cottage. Come on in._ Said Esme very sweetly.

_Ok, guys she is going to get Edward, I am assuming Bella & Nessie will be with him… Carlisle has to be here too, if Esme is._ Leah said to all of us.

Sam burst through the bushes just then, & came to my side.

_Hey, Sam. _I said in a very tired voice. I was starting to want to go to sleep.

Sam jumped back like 2 ft when he saw me, he must have been really shocked. _Jake, you look like a walking bag of flour! You guys really weren't kidding about the pale part! I wonder if you have a fever to go with this… well other than your normal temperature! How are you doing? Do you want anything? _Asked Sam.

_I feel just like when I showed you, but I think my stomach hurts more. It was Seth & my idea to try the grass, although I am really regretting it now! I would really like to see Nessie & apologize that I won't be able to go to dinner with her tonight. _I said to Sam.

_Well, I am sure that you will see her soon enough. Let me feel your head for a minute… _said Sam as he felt my head, I was pretty sure that it would be warmer than usual… _wow! You are burning up Jacob! I would say maybe 4 degrees higher than normal… maybe 5. _And then he directed his thoughts to Leah, _Is Edward there yet! Try to hurry Jacob is not doing well. _

_Leah, don't freak out, I am fine. _I told Leah.

_I can hear them about 2 miles away… They should be here soon, try not to think about stuff to much, I don't want Edward to get confused… _said Leah, good they were almost there!

_Ok, I think that he can hear me… oh! He is here now! Hang on everyone! _Said Leahto make us all shut up our thoughts, so Edward wouldn't hear a bunch of things in his head…

_What's wrong, Leah? _Asked Edward, I was glad that I could hear him throughLeah's thoughts…

_Jake, got bit by a newborn, he is in the forest about 1 mile from La Push with the pack. He needs Carlisle… please help! Where is Bella & Nessie?_ Asked Leah.

_Bella is still coming; Nessie went shopping with Alice, but should be back soon… I will go get Carlisle! Where did he get bit? Isn't vampire venom supposed to be poisonous to you? _Asked Edward, might as well answer that one myself…

_Hey, Edward! SO glad your home! I got bit in the stomach of all places! Yes, it is supposed to be poisonous, but all I can think of is that there is only a little in my blood, but quite a lot in my stomach! It KILLS! Everyone is saying I look like a ghost. _I explained to him in a voice that was filled with pain & agony.

_Oh, yeah, venom in the stomach can't possibly be good; I think you are right though. There isn't enough venom in the blood to kill you… at least for a while… don't try to eat anything, the venom will just dissolve it & send it back up. It will hurt, just try not to move too much. We all know how the venom feels… but in the stomach! That has to kill! _Said Edward as he was racing up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Leah followed silently.

_Too late for the not eating anything, it makes it worse, that's for sure! Hang on one minute… _I said, as I was cut short by a very sharp pain in my stomach, worse than all the others, I threw up, & was so dizzy that I decided to just keep my eyes closed, although that did nothing, I threw up again. Great! I hope that Edward was hurrying! Sam tried to calm me down, & Seth dumped some cold water on my fur, it felt nice. Quil & Embry tried to keep me in place, so the pain wouldn't come back. This was my own hell!

_You ok, Jacob? _Asked Sam very worried. He was in charge of all of us, if one of us didn't make it home, it would be his fault! This is why I never wanted to be Alpha!

_Yeah, I think. _I managed to strangle out through the pain.

_Edward is back with Carlisle; he will explain everything to him on the way, all he has told Carlisle right now is that Jake needs him… badly! I am leading the way, but I can still hear them… _said Leah just as they started to run from the big white house.

_Jacob, got bit by a newborn, in the stomach. He says that he is ghost pale & that his stomach kills, head hurts, & that the forest is spinning at 100mph! He needs help, & was hoping that you could do something, since you know so much about vampires & werewolves. _Explained Edward to Carlisle.

_Well, the venom in the stomach is going to cause him to not be able to eat or drink anything. That will be a problem. Do you know if he has a fever? That could be causing the spinning. Is he in his human or wolf form? Can he walk… probably not if the forest is spinning!_ Asked Carlisle to both Edward, & Leah.

_Yeah, he has a pretty high fever according to Leah's thoughts. He is in his wolf form, but Leah says that he would be willing to change. No, he tried to walk, but passed out. _Answered Edward. He was close enough to hear all of the packs thoughts, including mine without having to listen to it through Leah's.

_How are you doing Jacob? We are only about a mile away, will be there in like 10 seconds. Esme is explaining everything to Bella, Bella is calling Nessie & Alice. Emmett, Rose, & Jasper are on their way back from their Canadian hunting trip. _Asked Leah, explaining what Edward was saying as they broke through the bushes.

_Ok. _Was I could manage to get out.

Carlisle got to work right away, asking me medical questions.

"How are you feeling? Have you ate or drank anything? Can you please get into your human form; it would make it easier for me to help you…" asked Carlisle.

I nodded my head a little, & then changed into my human form. The rest of the pack followed by changing into their human form. Although I felt even worse in my human form than I did in my wolf form, I rolled over & threw up again.

Sam answered my questions for me. "Yes, Seth & him decided to try to get the venom out of his stomach by giving him grass, but that only made it worse, as you know. He tried drinking water, but that didn't work well either." Explained Sam.

All I did was moan in pain.

"You'll be ok, Jacob, I think I know how to help you, but we have to get back to the house first. Edward, do you think that you could carry him? Or should we wait for Emmett?" Asked Carlisle sweetly.

"I can handle it." Said Edward just as kind. I really hoped that I wouldn't end up throwing up on him though.

"It would be fine if you did, it's already in my system," said Edward with a little chuckle.

"_That's true… I will warn you before I do though,"_ I said in my head.

"Ok, ready? I will try not to bounce you around too much." Promised Edward, I was grateful that he was carrying me & not Emmett, because he would just joke around & sway me just to see what would happen, I knew he would.

"You know Emmett well!" Laughed Edward as he carefully picked me up, & started to walk forward, being very smooth in his walk, so that I didn't sway even one inch. I was glad that he was being so kind. He then started running, but with the same smooth movements as before, this was kind of fun! Now I understood why Bella liked it when he used to carry her on his back!

"You know Bella so well! It just amazes me!" exclaimed Edward.

_She is probably like freaking out right now!_ I yelled in my head, how would she handle this… or even worse, how would Nessie handle it? Edward said that Bella was going to call Alice, the thought of it made me feel sick. _"Put me down for a_ _minute." _I yelled quickly in my head. He sat me down gently on the ground & supported my weight as my stomach heaved a bunch of yellow out! Ugh! I hated this! Edward was surprisingly very good at handling all this. He gently patted my back & kept a freezing hand on my head, to get my fever down a little.

"Thanks. How far away are we now?" I asked Edward as he gently picked me up, keeping the freezing hand on my forehead. It actually felt kind of nice!

"You're welcome. We are only about 20 seconds away now. Wow, you are pale! I think that you could pass for one of us!" Joked Edward, I was glad that he was trying to calm me down a little & make me feel better.

"Ha-ha, very funny! I could probably pass for one of you, except for my even higher than high temperature!" I chuckled in my head. I was also grateful that he could read my mind instead of having me try to talk right now. His cold arms did actually help my stomach, & head though! Then I looked and saw the big white house throw the trees, and I swear that I have never been happier to see it!

**There you have it, chapter 6, AKA backup. Be sure to tell me what you think. And here is a little contest for all of you. Whoever the winner is, they can tell me what story of theirs that they would like me to read, and I will read and review it. So here's the contest… the person who has written the most reviews by tomorrow at 5pm will win the prize! Sound good? And who knows, if I like one of your stories, maybe I will read another. Anyway, thanks for everything, and get reviewing! -Twiandsuperfan**


	7. Good Thing Dr Fang is Here

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or read my story. I really appreciate it. Also, regarding the contest that I held on the last chapter… the winner is Sandra! So congrats to her. Well as always REVIEW, and enjoy chapter 7! -Twiandsuperfan**

**Good thing Dr. Fang is here**

"We are here now." Said Edward in a normal voice, both for me & everyone in the house. Instantly Bella was out of the door & at my side with wide eyes.

"Oh Jake! You look awful! Its ok now, Carlisle will take care of you! I love you Jake!" Exclaimed Bella. We both still did love each other, just not nearly as much as we did for our other "person".

"I love you too, Bella," I managed to whisper out.

"Bella, love, could you please open the door for me? I need to get Jacob to lie down," asked Edward sweetly.

"Sure, where is Carlisle? Oh, never mind." Said Bella just as Carlisle came from the bushes followed by a worried Sam & Seth. I wonder where everyone else went. Maybe to tell my dad what had happened… that wouldn't go well, he would probably just start like freaking out! I had to control my thoughts a little, to keep my stomach settled. I took a deep breath & winced, the pain was like someone had just stuffed my stomach with a bunch of sharp knifes! Before I even knew it Edward had me on the ground patting my back again as I threw up. I didn't even care at first that Bella was watching, until I was done & saw the look on her face. It was a face of horror, & sadness.

"Sorry you had to see that, Bells." I whispered to her.

"It's ok." Said Bella as she opened the door so Edward could carry me inside. It was strange, because I really didn't mind the smell of vampires anymore… although that probably had something to do with the fact that I was in love with a half one!

Edward brought me to Carlisle's study, which was easily transformed into a mini hospital room. Edward laid me down gently onto the bed.

Carlisle came by my side and starting asking questions again, I hoped that Edward could translate for me… "Of course I will," said Edward answering my thoughts. _Thanks._ I thought to him.

"How are you feeling Jacob? What hurts? Would you mind if I took an X-Ray of your stomach to see if any damage has been done due to the venom?" He asked sounding very professional & serious.

_Not so great, but it's tolerable. My stomach feels like there are knifes jabbing into it, my head is pounding, & the room is spinning at like 1,000mph! No, I don't mind, anything that might help._ Edward told Carlisle for me.

"Alright then, Edward could you please bring him over to the X-Ray table then? When we are done I will give you something to help with the pain & the spinning… but I don't want anything to affect the X-Ray. Plus, I don't know if the venom will allow anything to enter the stomach yet." Explained Carlisle, oh great shots! Edward picked me up & carried me over to the X-Ray table; Bella held my hand as they placed the heavy blanket over my stomach, it hurt. I squeezed Bella's hand… wow; I was acting like a wimp! I released my grip on her hand, but instead she put her hand on my head to stop my head from hurting. It instantly helped, but made me shiver, bad move! My stomach throbbed with the movement, & just as the pain hit me Edward had a bucket already under my chin. Once again I thought about how helpful the whole reading minds thing was. Bella kept her hand on my head the whole time. When I was done Carlisle put a pillow under my head being careful not to move me around too much.

"Are you ready, Jacob? Or would you like to do this when your stomach is settled a little more?" asked Carlisle very kindly.

_Now, I guess. It probably won't be any different in a couple of minutes anyway. _I said as Edward translated them for me.

"You're probably right, but I could also try to give you something to help with that if you would like?" He said trying not to overemphasis the _try_ part.

_Ok, that would help a lot with my stomach hurting if I could stop throwing up. _I said in my head again to have Edward translate.

"Ok, one, two, three." Said Carlisle as he took the X-Ray. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't turn out good.

"Alright, Jacob. We are all done, would you like to move back to the bed or stay here?" Asked Carlisle, I really didn't care where I was right now; compared to the floor of the forest this was like a five star hotel! _I don't really care either way; it's up to you… _ I told Edward.

"We want you to be as comfortable as possible Jacob, plus I think that Renesmee is going to need the X-Ray machine when she gets here, according to the call that Bella is giving right now!" Said Edward, just then he picked me up & gently laid me on the bed.

"What happened to Nessie?" I said out loud loudly! Bad move! Edward grabbed the bucket just in time. What happened to my little Nessie for her to need the X-Ray machine? Did she get hurt? My worry for her over did the pain in my stomach I instantly stopped.

"I think that it's best if you just let Edward translate for you for now." Explained Carlisle as he was digging through his medical bag to get some type of shot for me. I had to agree with Bella on this one, I hated needles!

_Well what happened? _I asked Edward practically screaming it in my head.

"Well, Alice had a vision about you getting bit by the vampire, & in the rush to get in the car Alice accidentally threw Renesmee into the steering wheel & it seems like she broke her wrist. She is fine though, & is more concerned about you. They will be here in about 10 minutes, although Alice is saying 5 to Renesmee." Explained Edward in a pained voice, he knew how much Renesmee & I loved each other, & knew that Renesmee was very worried! Just then Carlisle came with the shots in his hand.

"Ok, I am going to try to give you 3 different shots, one to help the pain, one to slow the spinning, & one to settle your stomach. I don't know if it will work, it may make it worse, but it's up to you if you want to try…" offered Carlisle, I hated shots, but if it might help settle my stomach & stop the pain & spinning than I might as well try.

_What is the chance that it will work doc? Give me a percentage or something!_ I said in my mind.

"Well, I would say about a 30% chance it would help, but I would say that it is worth a try…" He said.

_I will try then if you think its best._ I said. Then he put the first needle into my skin, it stung a little, but all shots did. When he was finished with that shot the real pain came! It was like nothing I had ever experienced, it doubled the pain in my stomach & head, & made the room spin even faster! I screamed out in pain, & started to thrash around. Edward held me down and yelled for Bella to come & help. Carlisle told me to try to keep still & that he would try another shot to actually try to get the venom out of my stomach, cause apparently it wasn't doing any good in my stomach, & was dissolving the walls of my stomach. That was what was hurting so much. He said that if he was going to give me the shot that I would have to calm down. Then Bella came in & grabbed my hand so that I could squeeze it. I didn't put any pressure on it though, because I didn't want to hurt Bella. So instead she soothed me by saying…

"You will be alright Jake, remember what you had to go through when I was pregnant, yeah, well that is exactly how it is for me now. Please settle down so Carlisle can help you. Are you warm enough? Do you want anything?" She asked kindly. I remembered what it was like to watch her so sick, & in pain. I promised that I would never hurt her, & this was. I stopped for a while and told her through Edward's mind…

_I am sorry, Bells, I am breaking my promise right now huh? It just KILLS like a lot! How did you vamps' deal with this kind of pain? I am good; don't really need much!_ Edward told Bella this.

"Yeah, you sort of are, but I understand. It probably hurts even more for you because it's definitely not meant to be in your body. It's ok; you can squeeze my hand if you want…" She offered.

_No thanks I would probably break it! Carlisle can give me that other shot if he wants now I am settled down enough. _ I told Edward.

Edward nodded to Carlisle, just then I heard the door open downstairs & then in a flash Blondie (Rosalie), Emmett, & Jasper were all upstairs. Emmett got right to the jokes…

"Holy crap you look bad! Did you ever think that you would be as pale as us? You could seriously pass the vampire test… well except for the heat! Wow! I think that you're warmer than usual; I can feel you from across the room! Now the wolf is the burning vampire!" laughed Emmett, this would get annoying…

"You have no idea…" Said Edward answering my thoughts. Then he was talking to Emmett. "Enough of the jokes right now Emmett; can you help us when Carlisle gives him that shot? We need to get the venom out of his stomach & soon!" Exclaimed Edward.

"Oh, man! In the stomach, that's gotta hurt!" Exclaimed Emmett.

_It does like A LOT! Now can you shut up about the jokes already? _I told Edward as he told Emmett with a little smirk on his face. I could tell that he was glad I said that!

"Rose, could you give him the shot? Carlisle is going to have to help Renesmee when she comes. I am assuming we will have to give double… actually probably triple the normal dose, due to how high Jacob's temperature is right now." Told Edward to Blondie, great, Blondie giving me the shots!

"Emmett, all you will have to do is hold the bucket. I will hold him down. Renesmee will be here any minute now." Said Edward, now my Renesmee was going to be here! I really didn't want her to see me like this, but I did want to hear her voice!

"Jasper, can you try to find anything on the Internet about what actually happens when a werewolf gets bit, find anything!" Exclaimed Edward to Jasper. Jasper nodded & then left.

"Are you ready, mutt?" asked Blondie trying to sound nice, but had to throw in the mutt part… so Rosalie!

_Yup, bring on the pain! _I said to Edward. This was going to hurt… A LOT! It would be better than having the venom rotting away the sides of my stomach though, although it already started to do that! Blondie gave me the shot, & almost instantly I felt the pain. Then I heard the door open downstairs & Renesmee walk in.

"Oh, Renesmee, I am so glad that you are back! Where does it hurt? Let me see." Asked Bella.

The rest was just a mumble because I was thrashing around it hurt so bad! I could hear Renesmee crying downstairs! I didn't like this at all! Then a huge pain hit my stomach, & I was throwing up again. When I was finished my stomach hurt so much that I let out a scream of pain…

**Well, there you have it… chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Love Is A Good Cure For Anything

**Alright everyone! Here is chapter 8, otherwise known as Love is a Good Cure for Anything… I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story, especially to Abigail Rosalie Black who has been extremely supportive (This chapter wouldn't be up right now if it weren't for her). Well as usual, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! -twiandsuperfan**

**Love is a good cure for anything…**

Then Renesmee was in the room, I could smell her absolutely perfect scent, a mix of lavender & oranges, with just a hint of that rotten tomato smell that all vampires had, but I didn't mind that smell anymore.

"Jacob! It's ok, you'll be alright! I am here now!" Renesmee yelled. As soon as she spoke I calmed down. I missed the sound of her voice, but now she was here!

"Renesmee," I whispered so quietly that she would probably really have to strain her ears to hear.

"Yes, she is here now." Said Edward to me. Then Blondie gave me another shot.

This time it was a different pain, just as bad, but a crippling one! Instead of thrashing, I shook (not like I was going to turn into my wolf form, but with pain… I think) & curled into myself, Edward tried to stop the shaking knowing that it was only making it more painful for me. I could hear Renesmee crying, I hated to be doing this to her. By the time I was done, I felt like someone had dipped me into ice water! I shivered once, but my stomach didn't like that. It throbbed, but before it could get worse Edward had a warm quilt over me.

_Thanks. Would it be ok if I slept for a while? I am like really exhausted! _ I asked with a very sluggish thought. I was so tired, & the room was still spinning. I just wanted to sleep.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea right now, maybe when your fever goes down a bit… I should probably check that too, that is if the thermometer goes that high…" Edward said chuckling at the last part.

_You could probably use a kitchen thermometer, or one of those that goes outside… I see your point though! _I said adding a little chuckle at the end.

"Bella, love, could you go get the regular thermometer, & then one form the kitchen please?" Asked Edward with a mushy, gooey voice, I knew exactly how he felt though.

"Sure, I will be right back, Jake." She said directly to me.

_Why do you even have a thermometer? It's not like it works on you, or like you would need one… _ I said strangely wanting to know.

"Ha-ha, well, actually it is for Renesmee, her temperature is just low enough for it to work on her, not that she really ever gets sick. It was only that one time. It did come in handy for Bella though too!" Explained Edward. I had totally forgotten that Bella ever needed it! Then I had a flashback from when Renesmee was sick…

It was about a year ago, & she drank some bad blood while she was hunting, & got food poisoning pretty bad. I remember that she had to stay in bed for like 3 days, only to get up to throw up or go to the bathroom. That was pure torture for me, almost as bad as Bella's pregnancy, but not quite as bad. I remembered that the Pepto-Bismol didn't work for her, so she couldn't take anything to help her. She had a fever of 107, 2 degrees above her normal temperature. That was a time when I was grateful that her parents were vampires, because they just laid in bed with her to get her to cool down, & the when she would get cold I would lay with her, it reminded me of Edward, Seth, & I trading off to keep Bella's temperature stable. Carlisle tried to find some remedy that would help her, & eventually came up with a mix of animal blood (mountain lion, her favorite, just like Edwards), & mint. She almost instantly perked up… I wonder if that would work for me… if they put it in a needle & gave me a shot of it… I don't know how well mint would do in my blood though, but maybe there was something that could kill vampire venom… Edward brought me out of my wondering.

"You know, that might just work, I never looked to see if there was something that dissolved vampire venom…, I will have to ask Carlisle about that." Edward said enthusiastically. Just then Bella came back into the room with the thermometers.

"Jake, I think that you are getting paler! That can't be good." Worried Bella.

"I have to agree, love; he does look like he is getting paler. How do you feel Jacob, are you still cold?" Asked Edward very worried.

_Well, the pain in my stomach isn't any better, & the shot made my head hurt more, & the room is spinning faster. And I feel really light headed. I am still cold, freezing actually._ I added as a chill went down my spine, it felt like someone just filled my blood with ice. _Isn't it just my fever making me cold though?_ I asked.

"Well, I can give you a shot or something to help with the light headedness & the headache, but I don't know if it would work. Yes, it's probably from your fever, but it may be from the venom in your blood too, I don't think that the venom will feel like burning in your body as much as ice. I will also have to ask Carlisle what to make of that. Well, I guess we will find out if it's your fever in a couple seconds." Said Edward.

Edward tried the regular thermometer first, it couldn't register anything, so then he tried the kitchen thermometer.

"Wow! Jacob, do you know how high your normal temperature is, & how high it can go?" Asked Edward in a strained voice, must not be too good.

_Around 108or 109, why what is it? I really have no idea; you would have to ask Sam about that one. Are Sam & Seth still here? _ I asked, Sam would know.

"Your temperature right now is 115! That is 7 degrees higher than normal! Yes, Sam & Seth are right outside in the forest. They would like to see how you are doing. Would it be ok if they came in?" Asked Edward.

_Really! Holy crap that is high! No wonder I am freezing & dizzy! Yea, they can come. _I said; I was practically freaking out! 7 degrees higher than normal! That was more than I was expecting! A shiver rolled down my spine, I couldn't turn into a wolf now! Then Bella started talking in the voice that she used to use when I was new at being a werewolf, to calm me down.

"Calm down, Jake. Your okay, we won't let anything happen to you. Just settle down a little, you can do it." She encouraged sweetly.

Right, think calm. I closed my eyes & squeezed my fists. Soon enough I was back to normal, well normal for right now at least.

"Bella, can you take care of Jacob for a couple of minutes? I am going to get Sam & Seth. Love you!" He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, I think I can handle that. Do you want anything Jake, another quilt or something? How are you doing?" Asked Bella.

Edward had already left, so I would have to explain to her myself, just then I heard Edward say in a normal voice that he know that I could hear.

"I can still hear you thoughts." Said Edward from outside. I knew that if I could hear him Bella could.

_No thanks. Ok, I guess. Same as before, but my stomach is a little queasy. _ I said as Edward told Bella. I could hear him telling Sam about how I was doing, asking him about how high a wolf's temperature could get ( which was a little over 119), & I could tell that he was worried when Edward told him about how high my temperature had gotten. He & Seth were coming through the door now.

"I see; do you need the bucket?" Asked Bella worried.

_Not yet, but probably within the next ten minutes. How much longer until Renesmee is done? I want to see her again! _ I asked. Edward was back upstairs with Sam & Seth.

"About 15 more minutes. Carlisle is pretty quick." Laughed Edward.

"Jake! You look horrible! I swear that you are a ghost! I heard about how high your temperature is; that isn't good! I am so sorry about the grass, I heard that it's been giving you trouble. How are you feeling?" asked Seth. Sam just stood there stunned.

_S'okay. They are giving me medicine to get the venom out anyway. Not that great. My stomach is feeling really queasy right now though. _ I explained in my thoughts that Edward told Seth.

"Ah, sorry man. I won't ask you questions right now then." Apologized Seth. I really like Seth, because he knew me so well, & didn't push things. He understood what I wanted almost instantly, half the time I didn't even have to tell him. I really enjoyed sharing his thoughts in my head when I was in my wolf form, because he never thought negatively. Edward nodded in agreement to my thoughts.

_Hey, Sam, you okay? _I asked Sam.

"Huh? Yeah, just quite shocked! This is really the worst thing that could ever happen to someone in the pack! I am so sorry Jacob! I know some things about what venom can do to a werewolf, but I am not sure about it being in the stomach. I do know that even with a little venom in the blood that if it doesn't get out, that it will first sicken, then kill them. I don't think that there is much in Jacob's blood, but it will kill him eventually if it's not out."

_Great! We could get it out of my stomach, but how were we supposed to get it out of my blood? _The thought of it made my stomach feel even worse. Now I really felt sick.

"Jacob, you are turning green? You okay?" Asked Edward.

_I don't know, my stomach feels extremely queasy now, but I don't think I am going to throw up yet. I don't know, it just feels strange or something._ I explained to Edward with a slight moan.

"Do you want me to go get Carlisle?" Asked Edward worried.

_No, I'll be okay. I just feel really strange right now. Like everything still hurts & the room is still spinning, & I am still freezing, but I don't know. It's a new feeling in my stomach, & I don't like it._

"Ok, it may be the venom in your stomach. Do you want to try something like Pepto-Bismol or a shot or even water might help?" He asked.

_Maybe some water, I am really thirsty… _then I realized that my statement could mean something entirely different to them, I smiled.

"I see your point, which is quite funny. I know that Carlisle said not to drink anything, but I think some ice water might water down the venom a little… its worth a try. Bella, could you get some water from the kitchen?" Asked Edward.

"No problem," Said Bella as she was running out the door.

"We should probably get going; the pack is probably worried about where we are. Quil & Embry told your dad what happened, he knows that you are in good hands, & said that he hopes that you feel better. We will be right outside in the forest if you need us for anything." Said Sam as he & Seth walked out the door.

_K, tell him thanks if you can. See you later. _

Bella came back with the water. She had it in a cup with ice cubes & a straw.

"Here you go, Jake." She said. I honestly didn't know if I could grab it the way the room was spinning. Edward answered my thoughts by grabbing the glass for me.

_Thanks._

"You're welcome, now here you go, only take a little sip first." He said as I took a little sip from the cup. It felt good in my throat, but not so good when it hit my stomach. It felt like a big rock hitting my stomach. Edward grabbed the bucket as I threw up harder than ever before. (I was glad that Emmett & Alice went to help Jasper with looking stuff up. Blondie was in the corner of the room, just staying in case Edward needed her. I didn't really know where Esme was maybe she went hunting.) When I finished the pain in my stomach was unbearable! I started thrashing around again. Edward held me down & told Rose to get another shot. Then Renesmee came in. Why did she have to come now, & not like 2 minutes ago when I was doing better?

"Hi Jacob, its Renesmee. How are you doing?" Asked Renesmee very sweetly. Right away I stopped thrashing around.

"Renesmee," I whispered. I knew that she could hear.

"Yes, it's me. Jacob, I love you!" She said the way she always did.

"More than anything else!" I told her.

_I am ready for that shot now. _Then Blondie gave me the shot, & Bella grabbed Renesmee to take her out of the room, I understood.

_What is this shot for? _I asked Edward.

"It's for the pain in your stomach from the venom." He said, & then grabbed the bucket. When I was done he asked "You ok?" very sweetly.

_Yeah. Still hurts though. What was Bella going to tell Renesmee? I could tell the entire time that she was here that she wanted to tell her something. _I asked Edward.

"Renesmee had a good question in her head when she came in… she was wondering if you & Bella knew each other before Renesmee was born. I told Bella that she wanted to know, & she is telling her right now." Explained Edward with a smile on his face.

_Oh, I see. I bet Nessie will like that. _I told him.

"She is," explained Edward.

_Hey, could I have another blanket? I am freezing! _I asked him, just as I let out a shake. He had one on me before the shivers would upset my stomach.

_Thanks._ I said very sleepily, I was extremely tired.

"I guess that you could go to sleep for a while if you wanted. I will wake you up when Bella is done telling the story, so in like half an hour. Is that good?" He asked.

_Sure, thanks for everything. _I told him. Now Rose had joined in on looking for stuff on the Internet. I wonder if they found anything yet…

"Only the same thing that Sam said so far. They are looking for something to tone down the venom right now. I will let you know if they find something. Now get some rest." He said, I couldn't help but think about how nice he was. No wonder Bella loved him so much. He just was so kind. I was thinking about this when I fell asleep.

I had a dream that I was standing on the cliffs down in La Push jumping off of them, but then the warmer ocean waters were filled with ice chunks. When I landed in the water it was freezing! I woke up.

"Bad dream?" Asked Edward.

_Yeah. Thanks. _I said as he put another blanket on me. I was actually cold. I thought that I couldn't get cold anymore… that's strange; I have been cold this entire time, although I haven't been since I was a werewolf, huh? Edward answered my wondering.

"It's the venom in your system that is making you feel cold, along with the high temp, have you had a fever since you've been a werewolf?" He asked.

_No, that is probably doing something too. _I told him. Then I had 2 more questions. _When is Renesmee coming back up?_ _Where did Carlisle go?_

"Renesmee should be here in a couple of minutes. Carlisle is going hunting with Esme for a while, but will come to check on you soon. How are you feeling?" He asked.

_Ok, the nap helped my head a little. Hey I was thinking about right before I fell asleep how you said that Carlisle was looking for a way to tone down the venom. Well why don't you just do what you did to Bella when James bit her, & suck out the venom?_ I asked really wondering why not.

"I am glad your head is feeling better. Well, as you know you first of all smell really bad to us, but if we were to bite you to try to get the venom out we would probably stop to soon, like that newborn. Your blood would taste something along the lines of rotten milk, at least that's how I can explain it to you. If we stopped too soon, then it would only make things worse. I see your point though. Carlisle said that he would do it if it came down to it, but will try other methods first. I am going to ask Carlisle those questions I had for him as soon as he gets back. Renesmee should be up here soon." Explained Edward.

This time I would try to not be thrashing around or anything. I couldn't do anything about being pale, but I could look like I was doing better. Just then she came in the door.

"Hi, Jacob, how are you doing?" Asked Renesmee, I knew that there was something else that she wanted to tell me by the sound of her voice.

_Ok. Whatever it is that you want to say, you can just say it Nessie. _Edward translated for me.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you! This is going to sound really cheesy, but I want to tell you…" She said. It reminded once again of Bella & I. I nodded for her to keep going.

"Well… when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were special, someone that I was supposed to love, & already did. I guess I kind of always knew that mommy & you knew each other, but I didn't think about it that much. The first time that you held me I could feel the warmth from your arms, different than Rose's. It wasn't just heat though, it was like an electrical shock ran through me when I first touched you, I still feel that too," She said blushing a little, then continued," I love you more than anything in the world, you know that right?" She asked. I nodded with a tear in my eye. She came over & gently hugged me, being careful not to move me too much. In the background I could see that Bella was smiling, but I could see in her eyes that if she could cry, she would be. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Nessie" I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome! Did you know that your temperature is higher than normal?" She asked.

_Yes, 7 degrees higher actually, but don't worry, I am in good hands. _I thought to Edward, smiling a little at the last part.

"Wow! That's really high! Are you ok?" worried Renesmee.

_Yeah, I am ok. My stomach just hurts a lot. The room is still spinning too. _I told Renesmee through my thoughts.

"Ok, do you need anything?" Asked Renesmee.

_No thanks; well, could I take another nap? I am still really tired! _I asked mostly Edward.

"Sure," Smiled Edward. Renesmee grabbed my hand & kept holding until I fell asleep. The vampire holding the wolf's hand, who would have ever guessed that, would happen? As I held it, I could feel the waves of happiness flow through me. All the way from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I knew that I would be just fine as long as Renesmee was there. I drifted off to sleep & dreamed of all the good times that we had, had together…

**There we have it folks, chapter 8! What did you think? Do you think that Jacob will be alright? If so, how will he be saved? And will he be at 100%? If not, how will Renesmee cope with the loss of her true love? These are all questions that will be answered in the next chapter (Which will be in Renesmee's POV by the way)…but here's the catch. You ready? In order to post the next chapter, there has to be at least 8 new reviews… also, if there is more than 15 reviews (by August 2****nd****), then I will post 2 more chapters! Sound like a good deal? Well tell me what you think of the story so far and we will find out! So basically REVIEW lots! Thanks again. -twiandsuperfan**


	9. Decisions

**Okay everyone. I didn't get 8 reviews yet, but I can't stand to make my fans wait! So here is Chapter 9, AKA Decisions. I also want to say thanks to all of the people who have reviewed… especially to Abigail Rosalie Black, who has actually made me cry, her review was so nice. So as usual don't forget to REVIEW… and enjoy! -twiandsuperfan**

_"__Never underestimate the power because love can do miracles which you never thought possible."_** ~Source Unknown**

**Book #3**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

**Decisions**

I watched my true love sleep. I always thought that he looked so cute when he slept, so vulnerable, yet so strong & protective. I loved him more than anything, but now the venom was killing him.  
"What are we going to do Daddy?" I asked whispering really quietly so I wouldn't wake up Jacob.

"I really don't know Renesmee. Grandpa is trying to make something to tone down the venom, but the way things are going I don't think that it will help him too much. There is another way, but it's too risky, because if we didn't do it right he would die." Explained daddy. At times he really did look like a dad rather than a 17 year old. Right now was one of those times. He just stared down at Jacob with worried eyes.

"What is the other option?" I pleaded. Daddy gave me a look like he really didn't want to tell me, but I gave him a hopeful look back. He rolled his eyes then said…

"The other option is that we suck out the venom, but it would be really hard to do. We can get most of it out of his stomach using different methods, but right now even with the little bit of venom in his blood, it will kill him if it doesn't get out in time." He explained with a tortured look. I knew he was hiding something more.

"Well, why don't we then? Where did you even get this idea?" I questioned him with true curiosity.

"Well, as soon as we would bite him, we would stop, because his blood to us would taste horrible. It would take a lot of will to keep going. That might be our only option though, with the way his temperature keeps raising. Grandpa said that he would do it, but isn't quite sure if even he could do it. I got the idea from actually when your mom got bit… we haven't told you that yet have we?" he asked seeming a little embarrassed.

"No, but I would like to know…" I pleaded.

"This is the really brief version of it, but we took your mom to watch us play baseball, & there were these 3 vampires that came that drank human blood. At the time your mom was still human. Well, there was this tracker named James, & he intended on killing your mother. He led her to her old ballet studio, & tortured her, causing her to cut her head open, break ribs, & break her leg, but the worst part was that James bit her! I didn't want her to be like us yet, so I sucked out the venom, & saved her. That is that story… except itwas really hard to stop with her, because remember what I told you earlier about how her blood was overly appealing to me, well that made it very hard to stop. I did though, & I think that it might work on Jacob." He told me.

"Is all the venom going to be out of his blood, & stomach if someone sucked it out?" I curiously asked.

"Well, it would all be out of the blood, but grandpa says that the venom in his stomach could take a while to completely get out, because the sides of his stomach will contain it. His stomach is going to bother him a lot for a while. I think that he will also get a fever, & the things he has now, just a little more mild. Grandpa says that he would just have to rest for a while, & not eat or drink anything if his stomach is bothering him." Answered daddy.

"Oh, I see. Will he be able to go to school?" I questioned.

"He won't be able to go until his fever is down, but yes, he can go as long as his stomach isn't bothering him that day. He will probably also have to take some time off the pack. I doubt that he will like that!" he chuckled.

"Okay, will we go to school next week if he still isn't better? Because I don't want to go without him! Then I would be in a class by myself." I exclaimed/ questioned.

"No, your mom & I won't make you go. We probably won't go until he is better anyway." He explained.

We were all going to high school in Port Angeles this year. We were going to say that we moved here from Alaska. Jacob & I were in all the same classes together! All of the "couples" were together in each class too, but we never had the same class at the same time. We were going to say that Jacob was a good family friend that moved with us. Carlisle was off of his doctor's job for about 10 years or until there would be nobody there to remember who he was. This was going to be my first year of high school, & I was looking forward to it, although I knew that I would probably get bored!

"Jacob is waking up now." Daddy said softly.

Then Jacob opened his eyes & smiled at me.

"Did you have a nice nap, Jacob? How are you feeling? I love you!" I told him sweetly.

"He says yes, his head doesn't really hurt anymore, but he knows that will change after he has his eyes open for a while. His stomach is still killing him though. He says that he loves you too." Said daddy for Jacob.

"I am glad that your head is feeling better! Do you want anything? I think you got paler, what do you think daddy?" I worriedly asked.

"No, he says that he is good for now. I think he is too. Can I take your temperature again Jacob? Or would you want to wait until your stomach feels a little better?" He questioned.

Daddy grabbed the thermometer, so I guessed that Jacob was doing well enough. His stomach must not feel good right now. Daddy checked the temperature & announced that it rose 1 more degree… not good! That meant that his temperature was at 116! Then his skin turned a light green under his pale skin. Daddy grabbed the bucket as Jacob was violently sick. When he was done daddy asked if he was ok, he said yeah.

I grabbed his flaming hot hand &rubbed it in-between my hands, and said that everything would be alright. Carlisle & Esme came in just then, & in an instant Carlisle was upstairs.

"How is he doing Edward? He seems to be a lot paler than before, have you checked his temperature lately? How do you feel Jacob?" He questioned sweetly.

"Not too great, his stomach is hurting him a lot, & the room is still spinning quite fast for him. Yes, his fever rose to 116!" Then he answered the question for Jacob, "He is basically saying the same thing that I told you, except he says that his head is pounding again." He stated.

"I see. I really wish that I could give you something to help with that! We might want to take another X-Ray soon, to see if there is any more damage to his stomach. Would that be alright with you, Jacob?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Daddy answered by responding "Sure" for him. Then daddy carefully picked him up & brought him over to the X-Ray table. I held his hand as grandpa did the X-Ray. The results showed that there was still a lot of venom in his stomach, & grandpa said that we should get it out, but probably after it was out of his blood. That's when it started to get questionable, because grandpa didn't know if, he could keep going, mommy didn't know either.

"I could do it!" I exclaimed as everyone was arguing over if they could do it or not.

"I don't know Renesmee…" drifted grandpa.

"I could keep going though! I love him more than anything, & I don't want him to die!" I exclaimed loudly with a shaky voice. I was on the verge of crying. The entire time Jacob was taking another nap.

"That might actually be a possibility… especially because you're not venomous! Would you really Renesmee?" Questioned grandpa.

"Yes! I would do anything to save him! Please let me do it!" I whined.

"Alright, if you really think that you could… it will be a lot easier to get the venom out of his stomach if we don't have to worry about it in his blood. Then I might actually be able to give him shots!" Exclaimed Grandpa.

"Okay then, we will tell him as soon as he wakes up, & see what he thinks about the idea." Said daddy sounding very professional.

I was really nervous about if I would stop too soon, and not be able to get all of the venom out, but I promised myself that I wouldn't stop too soon no matter what! I would find the will to continue! I would let my Jacob live! He woke up half an hour later, & he agreed to our plan, & said that he trusted me 100,000% that I wouldn't stop too soon.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Renesmee? I can find a different method if you would like!" offered Grandpa.

"No, I can do it! I promise!" I said.

"Are you ready, Jacob?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

"Okay, Renesmee, bite him on the wrist, it will work better that way. Don't stop either! I know you can do it!" Exclaimed grandpa.

I gave Jacob a quick kiss before grabbing his hand & biting it. He jumped at the bite. Daddy held him down although he wasn't putting up much of a fight. His blood did taste horrible; it was really thick & tasted just like drinking milk! It was horrible, it made my stomach churn, but I kept going. After about a minute I couldn't taste any more venom in his blood, so I stopped. Daddy grabbed the bucket for me this time & held my hair as I threw up. That blood was awful, but I did it! I didn't stop too soon, I think. When I was done daddy picked me up & held me in his arms.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" He asked worried.

"Yup, fine. You're right though! That was horrible! Did I stop at the right time? I couldn't taste anymore venom!" I exclaimed loudly. I glanced at Jacob; he smiled, but looked worried.

"I'm okay, Jacob, don't worry. How are you feeling now?" I asked him sweetly. Grandpa was putting some gauze & tape over the place where my teeth went in. Now he would have a scar just like mommy & Uncle Jasper.

Daddy still answered for him, but was smiling.

"He feels a little better! I think he is getting some of his color back too! Still pale, but not like a ghost anymore! Would you like to get the venom out of your stomach now or after a nap?" daddy asked.

"Okay, before your nap I want to check your temperature real quick." Told daddy.

He took Jacob's temperature, & it was at 113! 3 degrees less than before! That must be helping him.

"You can go to sleep now if you would like, glad you are doing a little better!" said daddy to Jacob.

Jacob closed his eyes, & I could tell that he was in a deeper sleep now. I was pretty tired myself, so I went to daddy's old bedroom & went to sleep on the big king sized bed that was there. Mommy said that she would wake me up when Jacob did. I drifted off to sleep within minutes…

"Renesmee. Jacob is awake." She said as she gently rubbed my back.

"Okay, thanks." I yawned.

"You're welcome. I don't know if you want to see him right now though. They are getting all the venom out of his stomach. Grandpa has other methods that he could use, but they just decided to do it the old way. It's up to you though, he could probably use a hand to hold right now…" suggested mommy.

"I will go. I agree; he would probably want my hand. How is he doing?" I questioned.

"Well, the throwing up is making his stomach hurt a lot, & he still has a pretty high fever, but overall he says that he feels a little better." She told me.

"Yeah, I know that bothers his stomach a lot. I will hold his hand, or rub his back, or whatever he wants!" I exclaimed as I was running down the hall. Mommy followed me.

I went over to the bed that Jacob was on. He was throwing up, so I went over & rubbed his back. As soon as I touched him he stopped for a second, but then continued. When he finished he laid back down for a while.

"How are you holding up Jacob?" asked Grandpa nicely.

"He says that he is okay, I guess, & that his stomach KILLS right now. He wants to take a break for a couple of minutes if that's ok…" daddy told grandpa.

"Of course. Would you like anything?" Grandpa asked Jacob.

"He says no thanks," said daddy.

I rubbed his cheek & he grabbed my hand in his huge, warm hand. We held hands for a while, until Jacob was ready to go again. Grandpa said that there was only a little bit of venom left, & that it would be out in one or two more tries. Jacob said that his stomach hurt really badly, & that the room was spinning so fast that he had to keep his eyes closed to prevent the pounding headache. I held his hand the whole time, & rubbed his back when necessary. I could tell that he really didn't like his stomach hurting this much, but he only had to do it one more time. Grandpa gave him the shot, & I rubbed his back. Then he was done. His stomach was still bothering him though & he still had a fever.

"The venom is still coating the walls of the stomach; it will take a while for it to dissolve. So your stomach may hurt like this occasionally. You might also get the fever with it; If it happens, then try to lie down for a while, or you can see me too if it's really bad. Also, try to stay away from eating or drinking… or just food or water in general, so it doesn't upset your stomach. You won't be able to be in the pack for a couple of weeks, or to school." Told grandpa.

"He wants to be in the pack." Said Daddy kindly.

"Well, he can be in a couple of weeks, we just have to make sure that his fever is down, & that his stomach is a little better." Commanded grandpa.

"He says that will be fine with him. He wants to know if he can take a nap now…" Daddy translated for Jacob.

"Of course. That can only help. How do you feel now?" Asked Grandpa.  
Daddy answered, "His stomach is feeling a little better, but he is still really dizzy."

"Well the nap will help with that… get some sleep." Said grandpa.

"Good night, Jacob… I love you!" I exclaimed.

"Love you too," he whispered really quiet. Then he closed his eyes & went to sleep…

**There you have it… chapter 9. So tell me what you think of the story so far! Also, 10 reviews by tomorrow at 8pm will earn you two chapters back to back… so get reviewing. And I hope you are enjoying the story. -twiandsuperfan**


	10. Surprises

**Okay, so here is Chapter 10, AKA Surprises! Sorry, I didn't update sooner, but I was out of town for a while. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You have no idea how good it feels to wake up to a bunch of reviews! So anyway, enjoy chapter 10 and don't forget to REVIEW! -twiandsuperfan**

**Surprises**

It's been a month since I sucked out the venom from Jacob's blood. He has been doing a little better, but his stomach still bothers him quite a lot. He will typically just lie down for a while & take a nap. Sometimes he gets a fever to go with it, but that's only happened a couple of times.

His stomach hasn't been hurting him as bad lately, so we decided to go to school starting on Monday. (It's Saturday right now.) Today Aunt Alice took me shopping for school supplies, & my own Cullen crest! Mommy got hers right after the Volturi came, hers was a necklace, like Roses, but it was a locket & smaller. Inside she had a picture of daddy, Jacob, her, & me! It was really nice, because it said "Forever" in it, which was very true! I wonder what mine will be…

I found a lot of school supplies, like a pink binder with a place to put pictures; I had one of the entire family… including Jacob, who was taking me out for the dinner we missed last time. My favorite thing though was my crest! It was a gold ring, with the crest on the front, with diamonds going around the edges! It's so pretty! I am wearing it tonight, along with the dress that I bought at the mall with Aunt Alice before Jacob got bit. Jacob moved into the cottage with mommy, daddy, & I, so now I have a really big bed in my room… but I'm on close watch thanks to my lovely dad.

"Are you ready to go, Nessie?" Asked Jacob sweetly as he leaned against a tree. Ever since I was born he has been talking kinder, especially to me. We were going to take his Rabbit there, all though both of us would prefer to run.

"Yes, let me just say good bye to mommy & daddy…" I said.

I ran over to mommy & daddy who were in the cottage.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy… see you at 11," I said as I hugged each of them. Daddy had a little smile on his face, but I didn't know why…

"Have fun sweetie," Said mommy as I walked out the door & ran into Jacob's warm arms & gave him a hug.

"I love you Jacob!" I cheered at him.

"More than anything else in the world! I love you too!" he exclaimed, and then we both ran through the forest to the Rabbit.

Jacob held my door open for me to get into.

"Thanks," I said as I hopped in.

We went to the restaurant & just made it for our 7:00 dinner reservations. After dinner we were going to go to First Beach.

The dinner was just like any other dinner… we talked, & ordered our favorite foods… Jacob had the buffet, because otherwise he probably wouldn't get enough food! The owners of the restaurant were Quil's parents; they opened it just a little under a year ago, & knew that I liked eggs, & only eggs, so they made them for me every time I went. After dinner Jacob had a chocolate cake, I took a few bites of it, it wasn't horrible… I just didn't really like it. Then we headed down to First beach…

"Did you like your dinner, Nessie?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, it was really good!" I exclaimed loudly.

Then we were at a tree that leaned over the ocean… one that was bleached to an almost white by the seawater. He led me to sit down there.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused.

"There is a story behind this tree; would you like to hear it?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"This is your mom & my tree. When your dad left your mom it left her in a deep depression… you've heard about that part though. Well, your mom always came to this tree when she would go to the beach. This is the tree that we sat at when I told her about vampires & werewolves, little did I know that these legends were true," He let out a laugh, & continued, "I thought that with all the things that have happened at this tree I thought it would be the best place to do this… Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you mean the world to me, & nothing less. You brighten each of my days with light… will you marry me?" He asked with a hopeful look.

OH MY GOD! I can't believe that this is happening!

"YES! Oh, yes, yes, YES! A thousand times yes!" I shrieked & jumped into his warm, russet arms!

"Glad you said yes! Now give me your hand!" He said. I gave him my left hand, & he slid the ring on my finger! It was gold, just like my crest. In the center there was the most beautiful diamond that I had ever seen, it had 2 other diamonds on either side of it, all of them sparkly in the light of the full moon! When I looked closer there was something written on it… Forever… repeated over & over!

"Do you like it? It was my mom's ring… I added on the engraving." He asked me.

"I love it! I love you!" I said & reached in to kiss him.

"I love you too! Now we had better head back to the house… your mom is going to be worrying about where you are." He exclaimed as he picked me up & we ran to his house first.

"Dad? Its Jacob… & Nessie. You in here?" He asked very near yelling.

"Jacob! I am so glad to see you! Are you feeling better? Hi, Nessie!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, as good as new! Those vamps' sure do come in handy! We have to tell you something… you already know, but we still want to tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, shoot!" He said.

"We are getting married!" We both exclaimed loudly.

"Congratulations!" He shouted, & wheeled his chair over to give each of us a hug.

"Can we have your blessing then, Dad?" Asked Jacob.

"Of course! Now you better get going! Nessie has to get home soon!" He yelled.

"Oh yea, right. Well bye dad! I will see you soon!" Said Jacob as we were racing out of the door.

"Bye!" Was all I could manage to say as he pulled me along quickly.

"We should tell everyone in the House first…" I told Jacob. I was sure that Alice already had a vision about it, but I bet that Rose would want to know, since she was like my second mom.

"Okay, that would probably be a good idea," he said just as we pulled into the garage.

We went through the doors.

"Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper can you come down here, I have to tell you something!" I said in a no more than normal voice. I didn't want to give them any hints. In an instant they were all downstairs, including mommy & daddy!

"I am getting married! Can we have all of your blessings?" I asked/shouted.

Everyone ran over to us & hugged us & yelled Congratulations! Everyone said yes!

"So when is the wedding going to be, where is it going to be? Can I plan it?" Asked Aunt Alice.

"I have no idea, where ever, & whenever you want it! So yes! You can do it!" I yelled as I gave her a big hug.

"Well, probably either after the school year, or during vacation… maybe Christmas time… Yes! That would be perfect! We will have it during Christmas break! You can even take time off of school for your honeymoon! Not telling where it is yet, although I already know!" She half shrieked!

Sounds good to me! How about you Jacob, what do you think about it?" I asked glancing over.

"I like it, but I think that you should tell me where I am going." He said.

"Fine! Come upstairs… Renesmee, cover your ears! Bella, make sure she does!" commanded Aunt Alice as she pulled Jacob up the stairs.

Mommy put her hands around my ears, so I couldn't hear anything. I wish I knew! 3 minutes later they came back downstairs, Jacob was smiling my favorite smile, so I knew that it was somewhere both of us would like.

"Well, you'll like it, I know that for sure!" Said Jacob still smiling.

**Okay, so there is Chapter 10… Surprises. I'm sorry that it wasn't very good (It was like 3am when I was writing this). Okay, so here's the deal, 8 reviews will get you the next chapter, 12 reviews by tomorrow at 10pm will get you 2 chapters back to back! Good deal? Tell me what you think of the story so far, I love to hear your opinions! -twiandsuperfan**


	11. School

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 11, AKA School. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was on vacation and forgot my laptop at home. **** So sorry for the long delay, but here is chapter 11, enjoy and don't forget to review! -twiandsuperfan**

**School**

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful, other than Aunt Alice going over all the plans with us. I was so happy that when Monday came I didn't even want to go to school. I had to though, considering that we already missed a month!

"Jacob! Renesmee! Time to go!" Yelled mommy.

"Coming," We both yelled at the same time. Then we laughed & went to the car. Jacob & I were taking the Rabbit, Mommy, Daddy, Jasper, & Alice were taking the Volvo, & Rose & Emmett were taking the BMW convertible.

"Are you looking forward to your first day of school?" Asked Jacob as we drove quickly down the highway.

"I look forward to anything, as long as you are there!" I smiled, & then kissed him lightly on the cheek. I was really mad, because mommy said that I couldn't wear my engagement ring! Which then again nobody from our family except for Carlisle & Esme could wear wedding bands, or engagement rings… that might look a little strange. I had my cast off my arm now, which I was glad was off! That thing was so itchy.

"I agree! We are almost there, see it?" He asked. I hadn't even realized how close the school was when you were driving at like 200mph! The school had green & white brick walls (guess those were the school colors…), & there was a sign that said Port Angeles High School, Home of the Roughriders… also a strange name.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. We found a parking place, & then went to the office to sign in. The office lady's name was Mrs. Garcia, & she seemed to be Mexican, because of her accent. When she saw us walk in her eyes practically bugged out of her eyes, & she blushed, as she looked at all the boys in my family, just great!

"How may I help you?" She finally managed to say in a heavy Spanish accent.

"We are new here, Cullen, Hale, and Black family. We just moved down from Alaska a week ago." Explained Daddy. I would have to be really careful not to say Daddy & Mommy out loud! That wouldn't turn out so good.

"Oh, yes. We have been expecting you. Here are your schedules, & a map of the school. You need to get this paper signed by all your teachers & bring it back at the end of the day. Nice to meet you, & have a good day." She said.

Daddy gave us each one of the sheets as we walked. I touched his head to ask what Mrs. Garcia was thinking.

"She was thinking about how nice looking out family was… she kept saying, their too young, their too young, over & over in her head. It was quite funny. Well class is going to start soon, we will see you guys at lunch… have fun!" He said as he & mommy walked to their next class. Everyone else dispersed & went to their classes as well.

"Ready?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes, we might want to hurry though. Daddy… I mean Edward said that we only had a couple of minutes. That is going to take some getting used too!" I exclaimed as we walked.

Our first class was Biology, Daddy said that this was the class when he first met my mom, but I really hated it! It kept dragging on & on! I already knew all this stuff, & everyone else looked confused, except for Jacob. Our teacher's name was Mr. Calvary, he was very strict, & kept a frown on his face the whole time. I glanced around at all the students in the classroom… there was a girl sitting at the table next to me. She was staring at me with a jealous look on her face. I found out that her name was Samantha, & that the other girl sitting next to her was named Annie. I was getting sick of her staring at me, so I looked away & looked at the rest of the people in the room. There was a boy sitting at the table to the left of ours, who was also staring at us. But he didn't seem like he was jealous, just curious. His name was Jordan. The boy sitting next to him was named Kevin, but they didn't really seem like friends. I only knew their names, because the teacher asked them a question. Then the bell rang… Jacob & I got up & went out the door.

"That was really boring! That girl named Samantha kept staring at me, & whispering to the Annie about who we were, & how pretty we were! It bugged me! That Jordan kid, kept staring too, but he just looked curious…" I explained to Jacob.

"Yeah, it was really boring, I swear that I know that Jordan kid from somewhere, but I don't know where…" He said lost in thought. Then he said, "No, that can't be him, he lives in Canada…" explained Jacob to himself.

"Wait, how do you know him?" I asked wondering.

"It can't be him, but there was a kid named Jordan in another pack up in British Columbia… the Laxgibuu tribe. Their name even means wolf but I can't believe that it would be him. There are plenty of Jordan's in the world!" He explained with a chuckle.

Our next class was Geometry… another class that both Jacob & I hated! The Jordan kid was in that class too, & he kept staring at us. The teachers name in that class was Mrs. Vanjo. After, that class then we had History… I actually liked history class, because we learned about things that a lot of my family lived through! The teachers name was Mr. Bart, he was an okay teacher, that told a lot of funny jokes, but I could see that he had a mean side to him as well. Jordan was also in this class… I wondered if he was in all of my classes!

After history class was done we all met up at lunch! We found a table towards the back of the room. Jacob was the only one eating though. The school didn't serve eggs, so no lunch for me… Everyone was staring at us with jealous & wondering eyes. I could hear the tables next to us talking about that we were from Alaska, & Jacob was a family friend that came with us, because his parents supposedly died in a car accident… the stories were catching on now. Then Daddy tensed, he must have heard something bad going through someone's thoughts.

"What is it Da- Edward?" I quickly corrected.

"There is a boy at the table next to us who is interested in Bella…" He said furiously. Mommy looked embarrassed & grabbed Daddy's hand to settle him down. He relaxed a little.

"I swear that if one more person thinks about you or Bella in that way again I am going to rip their throats out! Sorry Rose, & Alice, it's up to Emmett & Jasper if they would enjoy ripping the throats out of the boys at that table… they have really nasty thoughts!" Exclaimed Daddy. I froze, he said mommy & me… that meant that one of the boys was interested in me… I looked at Jacob; his whole body was shaking, ready to turn into his wolf form… Jordan was looking from across the lunchroom with worried & curious eyes.

"Settle down, Jacob. Calm down. How do you think it would turn out if you just suddenly turned into a wolf… please calm down?" I asked nicely, while grabbing his hand. He closed his eyes & then let go of my hand & rubbed his temples really hard. I hadn't seen him so in angry in a while. When he was calm enough he whispered to me, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Lunch is almost over, want to go to class now?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as both of us got up.

I glanced back at Jordan; he was sitting all alone at a table. He watched as we walked out holding hands.

"That Jordan kid keeps staring at us!" I complained as we walked into our next class.

"I bet that he is just curious." Said Jacob.

The rest of the school week went by just the same… & Jordan wouldn't stop staring! I was really getting frustrated! It was now Friday, & we were at lunch. I glanced towards the table that he was sitting at, still alone, still watching us…

"Edward! This is really bugging me! What is that Jordan kid thinking about?" I asked quietly, but with a sense of annoyance clouding my voice.

"Let me see… huh, that's strange, I can't hear his thoughts!" Exclaimed daddy, although he was still whispering.

"All the more to believe that he is from the pack in British Columbia! They have a special ability to block out all vampires extra abilities, but who knows, maybe he is like Bella used to be…" Smirked Jacob.

"This is really getting me mad! We could go introduce ourselves; it looks like he might need a friend…" I suggested.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea." Said Daddy.

"I will go too… just in case." Said Jacob with worry covering his voice. I knew that he was thinking that if Jordan was a werewolf, then he might phase because I was half vampire.

Jacob & I walked to the table where Jordan was sitting. He glanced up at us, & smiled a kind smile.

"Hi, I am Renesmee, this is Jacob. We noticed that you were sitting alone, & wondered if you wanted us to sit with you…" I offered.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee… Jacob. I am Jordan. Yes, I would like that very much." Said Jordan just as kind as his smile was.

"So are you new here like us?" I asked. Jacob was holding my hand under the table.

"Yes, I moved down here from British Columbia. Where are you from? You have an absolutely beautiful family!" he exclaimed, but was still being very kind & careful.

"We are from Alaska. Thank you." I said sweetly.

"So, Jacob. Tell me something about yourself. I know that you have a different last name, & I was wondering how you ended up being with the Cullen's…" he prompted nicely.

"I am a good friend of Renesmee, Bella, & Edward. My parents died in a car accident a couple years ago, & Carlisle took me in. Tell me about your family…" Jacob prompted. I could tell that he was very curious, but kept his voice calm & sincere.

"Well, the rest of my family still lives in British Columbia; I decided to go on my own for a while." He said being very careful not to over emphasize _family_.

"Well, we had better go to our next class; it was nice meeting you Jordan." Said Jacob kindly.

"I suppose that it is time for our next class. It was nice meeting you too Jacob… Renesmee." He said as he walked off.

"He seemed really nice, but I think he is hiding something…" I said as we walked to our next class.

"I agree… I am beginning to wonder if he is really part of the pack… that would be interesting if he was, our packs have been friends since they first started!" Said Jacob.

**Alright, there's chapter 11. So what did you think? Is Jordan a member of the pack in British Columbia? All questions that will be answered in the next chapter… also, there is more sick Jacob coming up very quickly, so get reviewing… as usual 8 reviews before I put the next chapter up. 12 by Saturday August 23****rd**** will grant you an extra chapter. Also, whoever reviews first will get their name mentioned in the next chapter. Also, for anyone who would like me to read and review ****their**__**stories, just write the name in the review; I'm always looking for a good story to read! **** -twiandsuperfan**


	12. New Friend

**Alright everyone! Drum roll please… just kidding. Here is Chapter 12, also known as New Friend (I know I stink at chapter names)! Also, get ready for it… more sick Jacob! Wahoo! And as for the first reviewer of the last chapter, it's a very loyal and supportive reviewer… who may it be? Anyone? Anyone? Abigail Rosalie Black! Congratulations and that you for all the great reviews! Also we have reached the 50****th**** review! So as a special treat, I will put a preview at the end of this chapter of Renesmee and Jacob's wedding! So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! -twiandsuperfan**

**New Friend**

During the weekend Aunt Alice made wedding plans, & she bought a dress for me, I still didn't know what it looked like, but Aunt Alice said that it would be perfect! Jacob's stomach was bothering him on Saturday, so he slept for most of the day. On Sunday he said that he felt like new again, but I could help but worry about him going to school Monday…

"Time to go!" yelled mommy as she was getting into daddy's car.

"Coming!" I yelled as we broke through the ferns & hopped into the Rabbit.

"We should talk to Jordan again, learn more about him…" I offered.

"Sure, sure." He said as we raced to the school.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" I asked to just make sure.

"Yep, 100% good. Don't worry; I would let you know if my stomach was bothering me." Said Jacob sweetly.

"Okay…" I said just as we pulled into the school.

First & second hour were as boring as ever! I couldn't wait until history. I was practically bouncing in my seat wanting the clock to move faster.

"Settle down, Nessie. The bell will ring soon enough," Said Jacob. His voice seemed off. I glanced at him. He smiled, but I could tell that he was slightly paler than his normal russet brown color.

"You okay? You look a little pale." I asked calmly.

"Yeah, I am fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked just to be sure; maybe I was just imagining things…

"My stomach hurts a little, but nothing bad. I will be fine." He replied calmly.

"Okay… well let me know if it starts to hurt more." I told him.

"Sure, sure." He said. Then the bell rang. We headed off to History. I was too worried about Jacob that I wasn't that exited anymore. I kept glancing at him to make sure it wasn't getting any worse. He was getting paler, & he now had his hand pressing firmly against his stomach.

"Really, Jacob, are you okay?" I asked worried.

Jordan glanced our way, but when he saw that I was looking at him, he turned his head away quickly.

"Yes, it just hurts. I think that it is getting worse though. Don't worry, I can handle it." He whispered in a pained voice. We were talking so quietly that we could only hear each other… at least I thought. Jordan looked back at us with a concerned look on his face, as though he had just heard everything we had said.

"Seriously, Carlisle said to lie down if your stomach was bothering you, plus lunch is next hour." I said reminding him of what Carlisle had told him.

"And where am I supposed to lie down? Really, Nessie, I am fine." He said, but I could tell that he wasn't. He turned even paler & grabbed at his stomach more firmly. Just then the teacher was going to ask me a question. We were learning about the Spanish Influenza spread in Chicago around 1918… something that would have killed my dad if it weren't for Carlisle. I knew all about this.

I heard the teacher mutter under his breath, "Another sucker, she isn't even paying attention…!" He said.

Then he said very quietly purposefully, so I couldn't hear… well I wasn't supposed to anyway, this will be fun! "What was it that spread across Chicago killing many people?"

I answered with a loud voice "the Spanish Influenza!" The teacher was stunned that I heard his question & answered correctly, a couple of people jumped at how I answered so fast & loud.

"We could go to the nurse's office; you could probably lay down there!" I suggested talking in a quiet voice again.

"And what am I supposed to tell the nurse? She would send me straight to a hospital if she felt my temperature. And I can't just tell her, oh, my temperature is so high, because I am a werewolf. Oh, yeah, & my stomach hurts & I am dizzy, because I got bit by a vampire in the stomach… I would have died if it wasn't for my fiancés vampire family for saving me, Yeah that would go well!" He said, & then clutched his stomach harder. I touched his arm… his skin was blazing hot! I glanced at Jordan & he had the most horrified face in the world, a mix of being scared, worried, & relieved.

"I guess that wouldn't go to well…" I said to Jacob.

"No, not really…" He trailed off. He was getting paler, almost an entire shade below his normal color.

"We could get mommy & daddy. Daddy could drive you home." I said calmly. I glanced over at Jordan again. It looked like he was anxious to hear the next part.

"I don't think that Bella & Edward could get over here right now. They have class… although I am sure that Edward can hear what I am thinking right now… there's a possibility!" Said Jacob lost in thought. Jordan was staring at me with a very surprised look on his face. There was only one way that he could be hearing this conversation.

"Jacob, I think that Jordan kid _is_ from the pack in British Columbia… he keeps staring at us like he can hear everything we are saying." I told Jacob alarmed.

"Could be, question him on it." He suggested.

"Jordan, I know that this may sound strange, but are you from the pack in British Columbia?" I asked in a low whisper, a little embarrassed.

He hesitated, but answered with a sigh, "Yes, so let me get this straight, your family are vampires… & you are engaged to a werewolf… how exactly does that work? Is Jacob alright?"

"I am actually half human, but yes. The pack & my family are kind of friends after they fought a couple of battles with us, & also they can't do anything to my family because Jacob imprinted on me 2 years ago. I don't know. He got bit by a vampire in the stomach on patrol about a month ago, we got the venom out of his blood by sucking it out, but there is still some in his stomach…" I explained.

"How are you half human? I heard Jacob say that Edward could probably 'hear' what you were thinking right now… what does that mean? Venom in the stomach! That's really got to kill! Are you alright Jacob? Do you want any help with anything?" Jordan offered.

Jacob let me talk first.

"Well my mom… Bella & my dad… Edward, they fell in love, but to make things short, my mom was still human, & they got married & went on their honeymoon, & my mom got pregnant with me. She gave birth to me while she was still human… she almost died, but Jacob & my dad saved her. Jacob & my mom were best friends. My dad, mom, Alice, Jasper, & I all have extra abilities. You block them, kind of like my mom… well, my dad can read minds, my mom is a shield against a mental attack, she saved us from the Volturi when I was born, and do you know who they are? Alice can see the future, Jasper can control people's emotions around him, & I can touch someone & tell them what I am thinking, as well as go through any shield, I got the opposite of my mom & dad's gifts…" I explained.

Then Jacob spoke.

"Yeah, it does kill! I don't think that I could walk without like falling the way that the room is spinning right now, if you could help me with that, I am sure that Edward & Bella will be outside the door…" Told Jacob. He kept getting paler, I felt his arm again, and his temperature was rising.

"Yeah, no problem. Man, you are really getting pale! And yes, I do know who the Volturi are, why were they after you?" Asked Jordan.

"Well, when I was born, there was this vampire named Irina, she saw me in the woods with Jacob, & was mad at Jacob because he & the pack killed Laurent, that was the name of the vampire that she loved… she thought that I was an immortal child, & told the Volturi. You aren't allowed to bite a baby, so the Volturi were going to try to kill us… but mommy saved us!" I explained.

Just then the teacher asked Jacob a question about how many people died in the Spanish Influenza outbreak in Chicago in 1918. I knew this, I whispered him the answer, & he said it out loud, straightening up so the teacher wouldn't send him to the nurse.

"About 8,500 people," said Jacob.

"Correct!" Said the teacher, I heard him mutter under his breath… "What do they teach these kids in Alaska?"

"Wow! That's pretty amazing! The bell is going to ring soon!" Said Jordan. 10 seconds later it did ring. I knew that Mommy & Daddy were running as fast as they could to us. Jordan walked over to us, like we were good friends, & both Jordan & I hooked are arms around Jacob's & made it look natural as we carried almost all of his weight to the door. Mommy & Daddy were there both looking worried. They took in how pale Jacob was… I was sure that Daddy already knew everything about Jordan.

"Thank you, Jordan. We can take it from here." Said Daddy sweetly.

"You look awful Jake!" Exclaimed Mommy trying not to say it too loud.

"I don't feel so great either!" whispered Jacob.

"Would you like me to drive you back to the house, or do you want to stay?" Asked Daddy; although I was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"Probably be best if I go back to the house, I don't think I would hold up to well watching everyone eating…" explained Jacob and gulped loudly mentioning food.

"Okay, Bella, you stay here, I will see you after school. Love you." Said Daddy as he quickly kissed mommy on the cheek.

"Can I come D- Edward?" I asked quickly correcting myself, although there was nobody here.

"Of course!" Said Daddy as we started to walk away.

"I will see you later Jacob… Renesmee, hope you feel better Jacob!" Said Jordan in no more than a whisper. He & mommy were walking to lunch together; no doubt that he would be sitting at our table from now on!

"How are you holding up Jacob? You are really pale!" Said Daddy as we were walking into the parking lot.

"My stomach kills, & I am really dizzy! I can handle it though." Said Jacob, I could tell that he was trying to stay tough.

"Okay, well you can lie down in the car if you want. Do you think that the car ride will get you sick at all?" Asked Daddy.

"Thanks, I don't think so, I think that only food & water does that, but I don't know for sure…" Said Jacob.

"Okay, well just let me know…" Said Daddy as he helped Jacob into the car. I sat next to him in the back, & he laid down with his head in my lap. I ran my hand along his cheek, & told him that everything would be fine.

"I know. I love you," said Jacob.

"I love you too Jacob! How are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, lying down is helping a lot." Said Jacob.

"Well I am glad." I told him.

**Well, there we go! Chapter 12! So what did you think? Will Jacob be alright? Why did Jordan leave his pack? Let me know what you think will happen next! And in order for me to put the next chapter up… how I about I only make it 5 reviews as a special treat… 8 by tomorrow at 7pm will get you 2! So that is all… just kidding! Here is your special reward for 50 reviews!**

_I watched breathlessly as everyone I ever loved walked down the aisle, my aisle, one by one and two by two. Rosalie, Alice, and Leah all stood in a diagonal line to my left. Seth and Sam stood to the right of Jacob. Oh, Jacob! Jacob's brilliant smile had brightened my world time and time again before, but it compared nothing to the way he looked at me now. Jacob positively beamed. I beamed back at him, I just couldn't resist. His smile was absolutely contagious. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't care. Mom and dad swiftly approached me from behind, mom's lip trembling, and Dad smiling widely. They embraced me tightly, mom started sobbing again (well, at least the vampire version of sobbing), then Dad took his place at my left elbow and Mom stood behind me to hold my train._

"_Ready?" Asked Daddy as he tightened his grip around my arm._

_A slight bob of my head was all I could manage with my eyes glued on my Jacob's beautiful smile. _

**Well, there you go! A reward for 50 reviews! I just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story and kept me so highly motivated throughout all of this! You have no idea how nice it is to check my email and see that a review has been submitted! Thank you all for letting me have the great experience of having fans! -twiandsuperfan**


	13. Worries

**Alright everyone here is chapter 13, also known as Worries! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school starts on Tuesday and I've been a little busy… so please forgive me! Also, thanks a million times to the loyal fans who have reviewed; I really appreciate hearing from you! So without further a dew, here is Chapter 13!**

**Worries**

The car ride back to the house seemed like it was taking forever! It was a good thing that Jacob didn't want to stay, because his stomach was bothering almost as much as it did when he first got bit! When we were about half way to the house Jacob's skin turned a light green color. Daddy handed me a bag & I rubbed Jacob's back until he was done. Guess that the car didn't really help his stomach. We were finally home! Daddy helped Jacob get out of the car & held him as he walked through the front door. I held Jacob's hand the whole time.

"Carlisle? Jacob needs you." He said in a regular & calm voice.

Grandpa was there in no time.

"Stomach bothering him again?" Asked Grandpa.

"Yeah, pretty bad this time… I think that he has a fever too." Explained Daddy.

"Well, bring him up to my office & we will see…" Said Grandpa as we went upstairs. Daddy put Jacob on the bed in the middle of the room & put a quilt on him so he wouldn't get cold.

"How do you feel Jacob? How long ago did this start?" Asked Grandpa.

Daddy answered for him. "He says that his stomach hurts just like when he was bit, & he is really dizzy. It started about an hour & a half ago. There is another werewolf in the school, Jordan, who helped him."

"Oh! Really? Where is he from?" Asked Grandpa curiously.

"A pack in British Columbia. He seems really nice…" Said Daddy.

"Okay, well would you like to try a shot or just get some sleep?" Offered Grandpa.

"He wants to know if the shot will upset his stomach at all." Asked Daddy for Jacob.

"Well, I really can't be sure. It's up to you if you want to risk it…"Replied Grandpa.

"He said that he would try." Said Daddy.

"Okay, we will start with one for the dizziness," said Grandpa as he dug through his bag.

"Are you sure you want to try that, Jacob?" I asked worried. I remembered how the shots before made him so sick; I didn't want that to happen again.

"I am sure…" He whispered.

"Okay, I will still be holding your hand!" I reassured him.

"I know you will be." Jacob said flatly. I could tell that his stomach must really be bothering him again.

Then Grandpa came back with the shot. Jacob took a deep breath before Grandpa gave him the shot. It didn't work too well…

"You okay?" I asked worried.

He nodded his head.

"He wants to know if he can sleep now," asked Daddy.

"Yes, just let me check your temperature first," Said grandpa as he got the thermometer from his bag. Jacob's temperature was at 114 degrees!

"No wonder you are so pale & dizzy. Sorry about the shot, I thought that it might actually work because there is no more venom in your blood…" apologized Grandpa.

"He says that it's okay, & that it was worth a try." Explained Daddy.

"You can go to sleep now if you want." Offered Grandpa.

Jacob nodded, & then went to sleep. I stood by his bed still holding his hand. I hated to see him sick like this…

Jacob woke up about 3 hours later. He was getting some of his color back, but was still pretty pale.

"Did you have a nice nap? How do you feel?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I feel a little better, but my stomach still kills. Where's Edward & Carlisle?" He questioned.

"They are downstairs, Jordan is here, and he wanted to talk to you when you woke up. Would that be okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He was all he said.

"Daddy, Jacob is awake!" I said in a normal voice. Within 2 seconds daddy was by my side.

"How are you doing? Jordan came to see how you are feeling, is it ok if he comes up?" Asked Daddy.

I was assuming that Jacob told daddy what he told me, because a few seconds later Jordan & Grandpa came in the room, followed by mommy.

"Hi, Jacob. How are you feeling?" Asked Jordan still using that kind voice that he used before.

"A little better, you know that you didn't have to come here," said Jacob.

"I know." Said Jordan.

"You have quite an amazing family might I say! I never actually thought that I would like vampires!" Said Jordan adding on to what he said before.

"Thanks." Said Jacob with a pain filled voice. Jordan picked it up quickly.

"I am sorry; I will be quiet for a while." He said understandingly.

"I can translate for you if you want me to, Jacob." Offered Daddy.

"Ok." I heard Jacob whisper.

"So do you think that you will be at school tomorrow?" Questioned Jordan.

"He doubts it, but he says that it all depends on how he feels tomorrow…" Explained Daddy for Jacob.

"Wow, I did not know the extent of your gift! That was rather amazing! I understand Jacob." He said kindly. He talked kind of strange, almost like Grandpa did… I wonder how old his pack is.

"Would you like me to ask, Renesmee?" Offered Daddy.

"No, I will… Jordan how old is your pack? How old are you?" I asked wondering.

"The pack that I am in formed around the 1800's, I was born in 1810." He said waiting for me to be surprised, I wasn't that surprised, Jasper was born in the 1800's, and Grandpa was born in the 1600's!

"And how old are you Renesmee?" Asked Jordan.

"About 2 years old…" I said blushing.

"I see, well you are quite grown up! How old is the rest of your family?" He questioned.

"Well, Grandpa was born in the 1640's, Uncle Jasper was born in 1843, Grandma Esme was born in 1895, Aunt Alice & Daddy were born in 1901, Rosalie& Uncle Emmett were born in 1915, Mommy was born in 1987, and Jacob was born in 1990!" I said in a jumble of words.

"Wow! So how old is the wolf pack that you are in now, Jacob?" Asked Jordan.

"He says that it started to actually be a pack about 3 years ago, but there were packs before his." Explained Daddy.

"So a relatively new pack. Who is the Alpha?" Asked Jordan, it seemed so strange to have someone else know about all this… even if he was a werewolf.

"Sam Uley is, but Jacob is supposed to be by blood. He just doesn't want to have that kind of responsibility on his shoulders." Explained Daddy, I doubted that Jacob even had to tell him anything!

"I see. I am also supposed to be the Alpha of my pack, but I agree with you that I don't want that kind of responsibility." Said Jordan.

Then he added. "I had better get going; feel better, Jacob, & it was nice meeting you all. I will see you soon." Said Jordan as he left.

"Bye." Everyone said in unison, even Jacob let out a little whisper.

When he was gone we started talking.

"He seems very kind. It was nice of him to come & see how Jacob was doing." Said Grandpa with his usual tone.

"Yeah, he seems nice. That's not such a bad idea Jacob…" Said Daddy.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked.

"He is thinking that maybe Jordan could fill in for him when his stomach is bothering him. He would be a good influence on the pack, with how old he is." Explained Daddy.

"That would be a good idea; you should mention it to Sam when you feel better." I said.

"He will do that." Said Daddy.

Jacob slept for the rest of the day, & towards the middle of the night his stomach was hurting him so bad that Grandpa had to try to give him a shot, of course that only made him throw up, but he said that his stomach felt a little better after that. It was now around seven in the morning, & Jacob's stomach was still bothering him a lot! It hadn't bothered him this much or for this long since he actually got bit. Grandpa wanted to take another X-Ray, just to be sure that the venom would fade away, & that Jacob would have to have surgery to get the venom out… I didn't want that to happen.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" Asked Grandpa.

"He says that his stomach hurts a lot, & that he is still really dizzy! The dizziness isn't helping his stomach that much either." Explained Daddy.

"I see. Then I suppose that you want to miss school today correct?" Asked Grandpa sweetly.

"He thinks that it would probably be a good idea." Said Daddy.

"Alright, that's fine. I will call the school. Bella, would you like to stay with Edward, or go to school?" Offered Grandpa to mommy.

"I think I will stay, if that's okay?" Said Mommy.

"I can stay too right?" I asked with an urgent tone to my voice.

"Of course, Jacob needs you. Everyone else can go to school though, someone will have to sit with Jordan, & tell him about how Jacob is doing!" Said Grandpa as he was walking to the kitchen to call the school.

Jacob's temperature rose a little over the night too, now it was at 116! Same temperature as when he was bit, but he said that the pain wasn't as bad. Mommy tried to lower his fever by keeping one of her icy hands on Jacob's head, but had to stop after a couple of seconds because it made Jacob shiver.

Jacob turned a shade of green, & Daddy grabbed the bucket just in time for Jacob to throw up. He wasn't kidding about the spinning making his stomach worse. I rubbed his back, when he was done I gently brushed my hand across his overly warm cheek.

"You okay, Jacob?" I asked calmly.

"He says yes, it's just the spinning really isn't helping with anything." Explained Daddy.

"You should go to sleep for a while then; it might help a little…" I suggested.

"He doesn't think that he can right now. His stomach hurts too much." Told daddy. Then Grandpa came back.

"Okay, I called the school. If anyone asks where you were, just say that you were sick. How are you doing Jacob?" Asked Grandpa with worries filled eyes. I knew that it really frustrated him that he couldn't do anything to help!

"His stomach isn't holding up to well. The spinning isn't helping that much either…" Said daddy.

"I really wish that I could help… do you think your stomach is settled enough for an X-Ray?" Asked Grandpa.

"He says not really, but that it will probably only get worse, so we might as well do it now." Explained Daddy.

"Okay, can you bring him over then, Edward?" Questioned Grandpa.

"Of course." Said Daddy as he gently picked up Jacob & carried him over to the X-Ray table. I held his hand, & Mommy gently stroked his cheek, being careful not to make him cold.

Grandpa took the X-Ray, & it turned out that the venom would dissolve eventually, but it would take more time than we were thinking it would. He couldn't find any need to do surgery though, which was good.

"It's okay, Jacob you will be better soon…" I encouraged him.

"He knows," Said Daddy.

"I love you Jacob!" I said & carefully kissed him on the cheek.

"He loves you too." Said daddy.

The rest of the day was pure torture! It was definitely a good thing that Jacob didn't go to school, because he spent a lot of his day throwing up into the bucket. I always rubbed his back, & encouraged him that everything would be all right. He finally went to sleep around eight at night, & woke up at midnight feeling a lot better. His temperature was down to 112 now, so he was only 3 or 4 degrees higher than normal now. I decided that I should go to sleep now, considering I hadn't slept for 36 hours! Mommy was worried about me getting sick with the lack of sleep, so I got the little chair from Daddy's old room & brought it right next to Jacob, Mommy wrapped a quilt around me, & soon I was asleep…

Mommy woke me up at five-thirty the next morning.

"Good Morning sweetie. Jacob is doing a lot better. He is debating on if he should go to school today or not. He feels okay, but he still has a slight fever." Explained Mommy, I guess that she had moved me to the big bed in daddy's room sometime last night.

"Okay, can I go see him?" I asked.

"Sure." Smiled mommy.

I walked into the room, & Jacob looked a lot better! He had most of his color back, although he still looked a little pale.

"Good Morning, Jacob. You look better!" I said & gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I feel better too, but Edward doesn't think that I should go because I still have a fever, & food doesn't really sound that good right now, but I want to go back!" He said looking at Daddy on the last part.

"Well, what does grandpa think?" I asked.

"He says that if I eat something & can keep it down, then I can go…" He trailed off.

"Well, why don't you try then?" I asked.

"I will now that you are awake, but it still doesn't sound very appealing to me right now." He said. I could tell that he was almost himself, but not wanting to eat was so not Jacob's normal self. I agreed with Daddy on this one, he should stay.

"You not want to eat food… I agree with Daddy, that just isn't your normal self! I really wouldn't try the food, if it doesn't sound good, you don't want to start from the beginning again…" I suggested.

"I want to eat it, so then I can go back to school, plus the pack is getting together with the campfire stories again to welcome the new kid in the pack Justin, plus I can offer for Jordan to join us at the campfire! I need to be there!" Said Jacob frustrated, I could tell that he hated being sick.

"Jacob, you aren't feeling well, you should just stay here & rest for the day, if you are doing better tonight, then you can go to the campfire, okay?" I suggested. Daddy nodded agreeing with my idea.

"I want to try the food, just to show you that I really am fine! If you still want me to stay, then I will, I just really want to make it to the campfire!" Exclaimed Jacob loudly.

"Settle down, Jacob." Was all it said, I don't even think that he realized that he was shaking.

"Sorry, lost it there for a minute." He apologized.

"S'okay. What if the food _does_ make you sick again though?" I questioned.

"Well, then that's my fault. I really am fine though." He said.

Then grandpa came up with some scrambled eggs, one for me & one for Jacob. Yeah! I love eggs!

"Here you go Renesmee; I thought that you might want something to eat. Jacob, are you sure that you want to try this? If it doesn't sound good to you, then it probably won't do to good in your stomach." Warned grandpa.

"Yes, really I am fine!" he said.

I held his other hand as he tried it. He chewed & swallowed it, but then he turned a little green. Daddy snatched the bucket for Jacob. I rubbed his back again. I knew that this wasn't a good idea!

"Are you okay, Jacob?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, fine. Guess I am staying home again. Carlisle, can I still go to the campfire tonight?" Jacob asked. Of course he would ask if he could still go to the fire!

"If you are feeling better, then yes. You'll just have to take it easy on the food." Said Carlisle with a slight chuckle.

"K thanks." He said.

"Sure." Said Daddy for Jacob I, was assuming that he wanted to go to bed for a while.

Then he closed his eyes & went to sleep…

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Mommy decided to go to school, so she could talk to Jordan & invite him to the campfire tonight. Jacob's temperature went down to 110, so he was pretty close to normal. He still didn't want to eat though… which wasn't like him at all. It is now only an hour until the campfire.

"How are you doing, Jacob? Do you still want to go to the campfire?" I asked.

"Good. Yeah, of course I want to go!" He exclaimed.

"Well, do you want to try some eggs or something before you go?" Asked Daddy.

"I don't care either way." Said Jacob.

"You should probably try," suggested Grandpa as he walked in the room with eggs again.

"Okay, whatever you say." Told Jacob.

He took a few bites of the eggs, but this time he actually kept them down, although he said that it didn't feel too good in his stomach.

"Okay, you can go to the campfire if you would like!" Exclaimed Grandpa, happy that he was better.

"Can I come, Jacob?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course!" He responded.

**There we have it! Chapter 13 Worries! So what did you think? Are you happy that Jacob is okay? Are you mad that I torture him so much? Sorry, I if I am making you mad, but keep in mind that I am Team Edward, writing a Jacob and Renesmee love story! Although, have you noticed that I have made Edward's character a lot more understanding of Jacob? So at least give me a little credit! Lol, sorry about that! So for me to put up the next chapter… well just review this time! This is me apologizing for not updating sooner, so just review and I'll put up a chapter as soon as I can! Love you all! –Twiandsuperfan**

**P.S. Wondering why my name is Twi and Super Fan? Ask me in a review if you want to find out!**


	14. Campfire

**Alright, here is chapter 14, Campfire! Once again, sorry about being slow with updates, but I have a very busy schedule during the school year… so if I go a while without updating please don't get mad. **** So, as usual, thank you to all of those who have read and/or reviewed my story… it really means a lot! Any who, enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review! **

**-twiandsuperfan**

**Campfire**

Daddy drove us down to La Push; just to be sure that Jacob was okay.

"Bye Daddy, will see you later." I shouted as Jacob & I ran up the little hill & were at the campfire.

"Jacob! You made it!" Exclaimed Sam when we were in view. I looked around the campfire, & found Jordan talking with Quil.

"Yup, here I am." He replied.

"Heard about your stomach bothering you again, are you okay?" Asked Sam, wow, word really got around quickly…

"Yeah, just have to take it easy on the food." Jacob said.

"Okay, well glad you are feeling better." Sam replied.

"Thanks." Answered Jacob. Then we went to sit next to Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan. How's school?" Jacob asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Good. How are you doing?" Asked Jordan.

"Good, just can't eat that much." Said Jacob.

"Okay, that has to be hard." Replied Jordan.

"Not when you don't want anything." Chuckled Jacob.

"I suppose. So, how are you Renesmee?" He asked sweetly.

"Good, better since Jacob is alright. You were really worrying me!" I exclaimed turning to Jacob on the last part.

"I'm sorry." He Apologized.

"So, what do you do at these campfires anyway?" Asked Jordan.

"We talk about the legends of our tribe, & the story about how we first turned into werewolves. It's really cool!" Explained Jacob.

"Sweet." Said Jordan.

The campfire went like it normally did; with everyone eating enough to serve an entire town… they even had eggs for me! Jacob ate a little bit, but didn't try to overdo it. Then, they told the stories about the vampires & werewolves. I fell asleep halfway through it, with my head resting on Jacob's shoulder. He wrapped a warm arm around me to keep me warm. When I woke up it was time to go! Dang! I missed it again! Jacob was carrying me to the car it looked like. I was so comfortable that I just decided to keep sleeping. I put my ear against Jacobs's chest & listened to his steady heartbeat. Soon I was asleep…

I guess that I slept through the night, because mommy woke me up around seven in the morning to go get ready for school. Jacob was already ready, & waiting in the kitchen when I came downstairs He was eating a big plate of eggs, bacon, & toast.

"I see you have your appetite back! Glad you are feeling better," I said as I ran into the kitchen & gave Jacob a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I feel a whole lot better too! Ready for another torturous day of biology class?" He asked laughing.

"No, not really! I can't wait until Christmas break!" I exclaimed.

"Me either! I talked with Sam about Jordan filling in for me when my stomach is bothering me, & Sam thinks that it will be a good idea. I can't wait to tell him!" Exclaimed Jacob.

"I bet that he will like that!" I replied, picturing how happy Jordan would be.

After we ate we went to school in Jacob's Rabbit. We found Jordan right away…

"Hey, Jordan!" Said Jacob when we were close.

"Oh, hey. You look a lot better!" Exclaimed Jordan.

"Thanks, feel a lot better too! Hey, I talked to Sam, & we both think that it would be a good idea for you to join the pack… if you want. My stomach has been bothering me a lot lately, so Sam needs someone to fill in for me." He explained. Jordan had a smile on his face, must mean that he wants to.

"Okay! That sounds great! Should I meet you somewhere?" He asked.

"In the same place where the campfire was last night. I am so glad that you can join!" Said Jacob, & then the bell rang, so we had to go to our seats.

The rest of the day went by as slow as ever, with no classes that I really liked except for History…and Lunch, if you count that as a class! I was now in my last hour class, which was a Creative Writing Class…

"Today class, we will be writing about mythical creatures. But to start off, can anyone tell me an example of a mythical creature?" Asked Mrs. Whitmore.

Jordan, Jacob, & I were all smiling. Then we all raised our hands.

The teacher called on me first. "Renesmee."

"Vampires." I said smiling. The teacher had a puzzled expression, but kept going.

"Jordan." She said.

"Werewolves." Said Jordan.

"Shape shifters." Said Jacob.

Daddy had told the Volturi that the pack were shape shifters & not werewolves, so the Volturi wouldn't kill us. We still didn't know if it was true or not.

"Okay, very well. Now can anyone tell me what makes these creatures impossible to be real?" Asked Mrs. Whitmore.

"_Impossible"! Ha-ha! You have all three sitting in this classroom!_ I shouted in my head, I was sure Daddy could hear, he would be laughing with me.

"Since you're so enthusiastic why don't you start, Renesmee…" Suggested Mrs. Whitmore. I was going to tell her my opinion.

"Well, first of all, they could be real… so I can't answer your question, because I do not agree with you." I said very matter of fact.

"Well, then tell me why they could be real." Prompted Mrs. Whitmore.

"Well, for vampires, they could hide their fangs, & look just like any other human. For werewolves, they would be half human, so if they just stayed inside on nights with full moons, then they could blend in with everyone else…" This part wasn't that true, because I knew that Jacob was a shape shifter, but they still used the term werewolf. Then I continued, "Shape shifters can also be just like people, I read a book saying that they only change forms when they are angry, so if they controlled their temper, then they could fit in."

"Good Job, Renesmee! You must have read a lot of books. That was excellent." Said Mrs. Whitmore.

No, I am a vampire, & my soon to be husband is a shape shifter who is called a werewolf by people! I wish I could tell her that, but I would never do that.

"Yes, I have." I said smiling a little.

For the rest of the class we wrote stories about mythical creatures. Mine was actually true… well partially. I wrote about a human, & a vampire falling in love, & then the vampire leaves, leaving the human in a deep depression. That's when she acquires a werewolf… or shape shifter best friend. It goes on & on from there. My mom told me the rest of the story during the weekend, & when Jacob was sick. It was fascinating, so now I was writing a short version on the paper in front of me. I had to modify the parts about the vampires being vegetarian, & the werewolves just changing when they get mad, so the teacher wouldn't get overly curious. Then the bell rang, & I handed my paper in & walked out of the class with Jacob holding my right hand, & Jordan walking on Jacob's right side.

"That was pretty funny!" Said Jacob once we were in the car.

"Yeah. Of course the teacher would pick something like that! What did you write about?" I asked.

"You & I of course… but I had to change some things. What did you write?" He said. I completely understood, because I did the same thing.

"Mommy & Daddy's story… Shortened of course, "Then both of us started laughing.

**So… what did you think? Don't forget to review (at least 6 for me to update next, please), and also I have some questions if you feel like answering them… Are you excited for Breaking Dawn the movie? Do you think it should be in 3-D? Also, because I am a Supernatural fan… Are you pumped for season 6? And to anyone who hasn't heard of or watched this TV series it is amazing! So, sorry if those questions annoyed you in anyway, but I am really curious! So thanks again, and also… Happy Belated Stephenie Meyer Day! -twiandsuperfan**


	15. Counting Down

**Alright everyone! Here is Chapter 15, Counting Down! Once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but you can blame that on High School, lol. A lot of thanks to those who have reviewed as well, and please enjoy the next Chapter in Midnight Rose! (P.S. This is a time jump from the last chapter. ****) -twiandsuperfan**

**Counting Down**

It is now only 2 weeks away from Christmas Break! Aunt Alice is sending out invitations to everyone! Well, nobody from school except for Jordan, but everyone from the pack will be there, & hopefully all of the clans & nomads that helped us when the Volturi wanted to kill my family. Alice finally let me try on my dress yesterday to size it! It was amazing! It was a white strapless dress, with a lace train, & a layer of lace starting right below the stomach. Aunt Alice picked out some jewelry for the night too! She bought a gold necklace with a ruby the size of a quarter with little diamonds on the outer edge. Then, she got me some earrings to match, & of course I was going to wear my crest… on my right hand that is… Now it is a Sunday, & Jacob is with the pack today. His stomach hasn't been bothering him as much, which is really good! But now I have nothing to do, well actually I could be doing a million different things right now, but I don't want to… I guess that I still haven't found what to do in my extra time, Daddy tried to teach me to play the piano, but I didn't really like it. I tried reading, but it took too long to finish a book, so lately I have just been helping Aunt Alice with the wedding plans…

"Aunt Alice, do you want any help?" I asked her through the door, where she was addressing all of the cards. Then she opened the door holding a list.

"Sure, if you could just write down this line, & address it to those 20 people, then I should be all set." She said. Rose was helping too, with a big stack of letters already done. So I took a seat & started writing the letters too.

It took me about an hour to write all the letters, because the first line was so long! Jacob should be home soon, & then we can go hunting, which is good because I haven't gone in a long time, & my throat is burning!

"Renesmee? Can you come down here for a minute?" Asked mommy.

"Coming." I said as I ran down the stairs.

Mommy had two different flowers in her hand, one that was as dark as the night sky, & one that was a deep magenta color… she also had two different ribbons on the sofa, one a light baby blue & one white with golden sparkles. I was assuming I would have to choose which one…

"What one? The blue or the pink?" Asked Mommy sweetly.

"The blue one, with the white & gold ribbon." I told her.

"Thank you that will look great!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Then Jacob came home! As soon as he walked through the door, I ran & gave him a big hug.

"Jacob! Your home! I was soooo bored today! I love you!" I said as we hugged & kissed.

"I love you too!" He answered.

"Let's go hunting!" I exclaimed, although I could stand here kissing him all day!

"Sounds good, I am starving!" Jacob said as we raced out of the door hand in hand. I smelled some elk to the west... I guess that Jacob did too, we split up, & Jacob phased into his wolf form like he always did.

We played the game that we always play, who can get the biggest elk…

"Mine is bigger, I win!" I said. Jacob nodded his head in agreement. After we were done, we went back home. Tomorrow was a school day… Ugh!

"Ready?" asked Jacob as I was finishing getting ready.

"Yup, one more minute…" I said as I buttoned up my Red Jacket with a gold trim on the bottom & by the wrist cuffs. It was getting cold out, although I really didn't need a Jacket, it would look rather strange for me to be in a summer dress when its 40 outside!

"Okay, ready!" I said as I ran out of the house.

Jacob grabbed me & we kissed until we didn't have any breath left… my head was spinning! Then…

"Renesmee, Jacob! Time to go!" I heard mommy call. Darn, I hated daddy right now!

"Coming," Said Jacob, probably because I wasn't answering.

Jacob picked me up & carried me to the car.

"What happened?" Questioned mommy with worry in her voice.

"I kissed her…"Explained Jacob smiling.

"So much like her mom…"I heard Daddy mumble.

"I'm okay; you can put me down now." I told Jacob. He set me down, but still held my hand.

"We had better get going…"Said mommy.

"Right." I said. Then we got in the Rabbit & left.

I still haven't found any human friends, but I don't really want any… Grandpa Swan still comes over sometimes, but he won't be able to in a few years. He always questions about how nobody changes… well except for Jacob & me constantly growing…

"We're here…" Said Jacob interrupting my fantasy.

"Oh, sorry I was daydreaming…" I explained.

"Mind to show about what?" He asked. I put my hand on his head & showed him what I was thinking about.

"We can get you some friends if you want… He will come over soon enough, don't worry." Said Jacob soothingly.

"I don't really want any friends though…" I said as we got out of the car.

"Why not?" Asked Jacob.

"I don't know if I could keep the secret." I explained feeling kind of stupid.

"You would have no problem keeping it, don't worry. Would you like to talk to someone in our next class?" Offered Jacob.

"No, not really." I said stubbornly.

"Okay…" Jacob Trailed off. We were sitting at our desks for first hour.

"Hey, guys." Said Jordan as he walked up. Jordan was always so nice. Jacob said that he also had a kind mind, almost like Seth's.

"Hi," I said kindly,

"What are you going to do after school today? If you're not busy, I was thinking that we could attend a movie…" Offered Jordan.

"That sounds like fun! What movie?" Responded Jacob.

"Well, there is this one about werewolves & vampires, & I thought it might be a little funny to watch…" Jordan said quietly, so nobody else would hear.

"Okay, that would be pretty funny!" I said. Then the bell rang, so we went to our seats.

The morning went by slow, just like it always did, but it was better with the person that you loved sitting next to you… Now it was lunchtime. Jacob had a big plate of food in front of him, from a hamburger, to peas & carrots. Jordan had the same thing. Everyone else just sat & talked.

The movie was really funny! Also it was kind of offensive, but I didn't mind. Jacob & I got two big things of popcorn. Jacob ate all of it though! After the movie we went back home, good thing too, because mommy was already pacing, leaving deep scratches in the wooden floor. After she realized that everything was alright, Jacob and I walked to our bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms, the heartbeat of our lover sending us into our dreams.

**Well, there's chapter 15… what did you think? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review (6 reviews and I'll update). And did anyone watch the Season 6 premiere of Supernatural? **


	16. Question's Anyone?

Question's Anyone?

So, this isn't a new chapter, and I'm sorry if you were looking forward to one… I will put one up on Sunday, hopefully. But anyhow, I decided to put this up for anyone who has questions about the story, or me. So, you can ask anything… including events that have not happened in the story yet. So if you want to know about future events in the story I will tell you a little bit about it, or if you have any questions about what's happened so far.

Also, you can ask questions about me… within reason of course, but I know that when I'm reading stories, I sometimes wish that I knew more about the author, so ask away!

Thanks to all of the people who have read and/or reviewed my story so far. You really have no idea how amazing it feels to have fans! So thanks everyone, and I hope you are enjoying the story! 3 twiandsuperfan


	17. More Worries

**Hi everyone! So here is chapter 17, also known as More Worries (I know, I kind of suck at coming up with chapter titles)! Also, we finally get to see a little bit of sick Renesmee in this chapter. And I also know that some of the medical stuff in here is not true (you'll see what I mean). But anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter! -twiandsuperfan**

**More Worries**

That night I had a dream…

Jacob & I were by the tree that he proposed to me on, & it was a beautiful sunny day, & everyone that I knew was there. I didn't know why I was there, until the priest said "You may kiss the bride", I was at my wedding! Jacob kissed me, & then we jumped into the ocean… then I woke up with a jump. Jacob was instantly up.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, just a dream…" I said smiling.

"What was it about?" He asked curiously.

"Our wedding… I had a dream that it was on First Beach by that tree that you proposed to me on, and then we jumped into the ocean! It was a good dream, but the jumping made me wake up… I wonder if Aunt Alice could have it there. Would you like it there?" I asked.

"That sounds great." He replied.

Then I yawed, gave Jacob a quick kiss & he wrapped his warm arms around me & in a matter of seconds we were both asleep.

We awoke to the alarm clock going off for school.

"Good morning, Nessie." Said Jacob as he stretched.

"Good morning!" I said & sat up. I found out that I had a headache. I didn't say anything though, because it wasn't bad, & I didn't want Jacob to worry.

"What do you want for breakfast?" questioned Jacob.

"Eggs, of course." I said laughing.

"Of course, I should have guessed! I will call you when they are ready." Said Jacob as he started walking out of the room.

I lay down for a minute with my hands clamped over my eyes to stop the headache. Then daddy came in.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" He asked, of course he would know.

"Yeah." I responded in no more than a whisper.

"Well, let me feel your head…" He said to make sure I didn't have a fever.

He came over & felt my head.

"I think you have a slight fever, maybe we should have you stay home today…" He suggested. I wanted to go to school though…

"Bella, love, can you come here for a moment?" Asked Daddy.

"Yes?" questioned mommy as she came in the room.

"I think Renesmee has a fever…" Told daddy. Great, now mommy would make a big deal out of it…

"Let me feel." She said. Quickly moving next to me; then she felt my forehead.

"I agree, I think she does too, I will go get Carlisle." Said Mommy.

"I am fine, mommy!" I said, not wanting Jacob to get worried. Then I stood up. I wobbled a little, but daddy held me up.

"Just lay down, Renesmee, & let Carlisle take a look." Said Daddy with a little worry in his voice.

"Fine." I agreed. Then Jacob came in the room in a rush.

"Are you okay, Nessie? You should have just told me!" He said as he came over & laid me across his lap. I didn't even realize that I was shivering.

"I'm fine, plus I didn't want you to worry." I explained.

"Well of course I would worry about you." Said Jacob, & then he kissed me quickly, but passionately. It made me smile a huge smile, & made my mind go numb; I couldn't think about anything except that moment.

"Thanks." I said.

Daddy came in the room with a glass of water, I didn't really like water that much though, but it wasn't awful like a lot of things were.

"Here, drink some water please." Said Daddy kindly, but with a sense of demand in his normally smooth, calm voice.

"Okay." I replied. Jacob took the glass & gave it to me. I took a couple of sips, & put it on the white nightstand. Then Grandpa came in the room.

"Heard you weren't feeling well." Said Grandpa with a smile.

"I am fine." I tried to say.

"Let me take your temperature first." Said Grandpa as he took out a thermometer. He took my temperature then.

"108, 3 degrees higher than normal, I don't think that you are going to school today, Renesmee. How do you feel?" He asked.

Holy cow! I had never had a fever like that before. He knew that too.

"Not bad, my head just hurts, & I am a little dizzy." I explained.

"Okay, is your stomach bothering you at all?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"Alright, you should probably get some sleep. I am thinking that you might have a migraine. Bella, you might want to keep a garbage can by her bed just in case…" Suggested Grandpa.

"Why, what is a migraine?" I asked.

"It's just a really bad headache; it can easily upset your stomach." explained Grandpa.

"Its okay, Nessie. Get some sleep, I will be right here." Said Jacob. I could tell that he was worried.

"Okay." I said. Then I closed my eyes, & went to sleep. I woke up probably an hour later, & my head hurt more! I was beginning to feel a little sick too. Daddy noticed.

"Are you alright? Do you want anything?" Offered Daddy.

_Yeah, but my stomach feels weird. No thanks, well maybe your hand on my head would help with the headache… _I suggested in my head. Of course Daddy had to explain everything to Jacob as well.

"I think it may help too." Said Daddy. Then he came over & put his cold hand on my head. It felt nice, but my stomach still felt weird…

"Carlisle!" Said Daddy urgently. Grandpa must have been in the living room or something, because he was there in a flash.

"Yes? How is she doing?" Asked Grandpa.

"She says that her stomach feels strange, & that her head hurts more. I think that her temperature rose a little bit too, maybe one or two degrees." Daddy explained to Grandpa.

"I see. Well, do you feel sick to your stomach, Renesmee, or just strange?" Asked Grandpa.

_I don't know. I guess I kind of feel like I am going to throw up… _I said. Daddy translated. Jacob gently grabbed my hand & rubbed it in his large hand.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"No problem, you did it for me, so now I am doing it for you." He explained with a smile. Now everyone else was here too, but they stayed quiet, I could tell that Uncle Jasper was trying to make me go to sleep, but I couldn't with my headache.

"Please stop, Uncle Jasper." I asked. Instantly I didn't feel as sleepy, but now my stomach hurt, like someone just punched me. Daddy grabbed the garbage can & held it under my chin. Jacob held my hand & my hair, & mommy kept a cool hand on my head. When I was done everyone had a worried look on their face. Jacob was the first to speak.

"You okay?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah." I said.

_I think I am going to try to sleep again. _I told Daddy.

"Alright; Jasper, she wants to sleep for a while." Said Daddy.

Almost instantly I felt sleepy, & in minutes I was sleeping. I had the same dream about my wedding, & woke up at the same spot, but I didn't jump.

"Oh! You're awake! Edward, Bella, Carlisle, she's awake." Said Jacob.

Everyone came in then.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Asked mommy as she came by & felt my head.

"A little better." I said.

"Carlisle, can you come & feel her head, I think it went down a little." Said mommy relieved.

"Of course." Responded Grandpa. Then he felt my head.

"I would say 107 about… that's a lot better! Does your stomach feel better?" Asked Grandpa.

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you mind trying some water then?" Asked Grandpa.

"Sure." I said. Jacob handed me the water glass & I took a few sips again, it tasted funny from sitting there for so long. After my couple of sips I didn't want any more, so Jacob put it back.

"I think that the best thing for you to do right now, is to just sleep for a while." Suggested Grandpa.

"Okay, good night." I said.

"Good night, Renesmee." Everyone said.

"I love you." Said Jacob.

"I love you too." I answered, & then closed my eyes & was asleep. Mommy woke me up gently shaking me…

**So, there we go! What did you think? At least 5 reviews before I update next… which will probably be either Friday or Sunday. Thanks for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	18. Morning

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was out of town. So, here is chapter 18, Morning. It's really short, and I'm really sorry for that, but enjoy regardless. And thanks again for all of the amazing reviews! -twiandsuperfan**

**Morning**

"Renesmee?" She asked as she gently touched me.

"Yes?" I questioned. I could still hear Jacob's light snore next to me, & I didn't want to wake him up.

"How do you feel? Do you want to go to school?" Asked Mommy.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better! Plus, Jordan is probably curious about where we were yesterday." I said will a giggle.

"Glad your feeling better! Come on & get dressed. We will wake Jake up in a little bit; he stayed up almost until three in the morning to be sure you were okay!" She explained.

"Wow! Well, he sure does love me!" I said.

"He truly does! Do you want to go hunting with me really quick, or do you want some eggs?" She asked. I just noticed that her eyes were as dark as coal!

"Hunting please!" I said quickly, I hadn't been hunting in ages!

"Okay then, come on." She said as we walked outside.

"Mommy, does it ever seem strange to you that I am going to marry a person that used to love you?" I asked out of the blue… well not totally out of the blue, because I had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Sometimes, but I know that your Dad is the person I love, & always have loved, & always will." She said.

"I see." I said.

Then we smelled some elk in toward the West. I knew that mommy didn't particularly like elk, but didn't mind it either.

When we were back at the cottage I went & woke Jacob up.

"Jacob? Time to get ready for school." I said.

"Oh! Good Morning! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, I am going to school." I said.

"Glad to hear it!" He said with a sense of relief.

"We have waffles, bacon, & toast waiting for you…" I said. I knew that he would like that there were no eggs involved!

"Wow! No eggs! Are you not eating?" He asked surprised.

"No, I went hunting with Mommy." I explained.

When we got to school, Jordan was eagerly waiting…

"Where were you yesterday? I was worried that you might have moved or something!" He said alarmed.

"Renesmee was sick… we would tell you if we were leaving." Explained Jacob.

"Oh! How are you doing now? I didn't know that you _could _get sick…" Said Jordan.

"Good. Yeah, I can get sick, because I am still half human. I had a migraine." I explained.

"Oh, I hate those! I get them sometimes." Jordan explained.

"It was strange though, because she had a pretty high fever too…" Said Daddy.

"It does that sometimes. Well, glad you are doing better. We had better get to class…" Said Jordan.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I said.

**Well, there is chapter 18! Once again, sorry for how short it is! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review (at least 6 please). -twiandsuperfan**


	19. Unexpected

**Hi everyone! So, here is chapter 19, also known as Unexpected! This chapter is pretty long to make up for the really short chapter before this. Also, I'll warn you ahead of time that it's kind of a cheesy chapter… well anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you still enjoy the story. -twiandsuperfan **

**Unexpected**

The rest of the week went by like normal… well normal for our family however. It was now only a week away from the wedding! I talked to Aunt Alice, & she agreed to have the wedding in La Push on First Beach, but she said that I would have to change if I was going to jump in. The reception would be there as well. Aunt Alice said that it would be a nice, sunny day. I couldn't wait! Today we were picking out shoes for me to wear. Mommy was my Made-of-Honor, & the Brides Maids were all from my family & Leah from the pack. Jacob was having Seth as his Best Man, Sam as the ring bearer, & Claire was going to be the flower girl. It would be absolutely perfect!

"One more week, & you will be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black!" Exclaimed Jacob. This was going to be amazing! The thought of it made my heart skip a beat, it was true, & the words flowed so perfectly like it was meant to be. I would have to keep my name Cullen at school though, because it was only our freshman year, so that wouldn't work out to well, although everyone else already knew that we were strange.

"I know! I can't wait!" I exclaimed, & leaped into my beloved's arms. Our lips met, & I could swear that I was right smack in heaven it was so perfect! I could almost hear the angelic chorus of angles in my head. We were in the house waiting for Aunt Alice to get dressed, because we were shopping today. In the middle of the kiss, there was an abrupt knock at the door; I instantly knew it was Grandpa Swan! I could have smelled him from a mile away. Mommy went to get the door.

"Oh, hi Dad." She said.

"Hey, Bells! I need to talk to you and everyone else now!" He said fiercely. This couldn't be good. We sent him an invitation to the wedding… what was he mad at? Then I realized what it was! Oh no! This isn't good! Mommy picked up on it too.

"Okay. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme…" She yelled for once. They knew not to run when Mommy yelled, plus there was an absolute guarantee that they could smell him. Everyone came downstairs at a normal speed. Everyone knew what was coming! Grandpa came over next to Grandpa Swan.

"How may we help you this morning?" Asked Grandpa.

"I just couldn't figure out about how none of you ever age, & how Renesmee looks so much like Bella, & how Bella herself changed so much… What the hell are you?" He asked while practically screaming.

"Well, we can't really tell you, but you may guess if you would like…" Offered Grandpa.

"I already know that there are creatures that aren't supposed to be real, but are! By the way, Bella, I can't believe you never told me about Jacob being a WEREWOLF! I know what are you are!" He screamed.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, just like I had to keep the Cullen's secret… just say it Dad!" Mommy said. I held Jacob's hand, he was shaking really hard.

"Settle down, Jacob!" I said urgently, but still quiet.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut & balled his other hand into a fist. After a couple seconds he was back to normal. Grandpa Swan was hesitating…

"This is going to sound crazy! Maybe I am just crazy!" He was mumbling to himself.

"Just say it Dad!" Said mommy.

He hesitated, but eventually answered. "Vampire!" He said quietly.

"And how did you find out?" Asked Mommy. Grandpa Swan was dumbfounded that he was correct. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am right? I googled it! I can't believe it! Tell me about it!" He demanded.

"Yes, you are right… well, Carlisle changed Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, & Esme… Edward changed me when I was giving birth to Renesmee… she was killing me that's why you couldn't come over… We don't know who changed Alice, but Jasper was changed by a girl named Maria. We don't know who changed Carlisle, but everyone else was changed by Carlisle. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee, & I have extra gifts… we can show you if you want… All vampires are very fast, strong, have extraordinary hearing, & are beautiful. We are all "vegetarians", because we only survive on animal blood. Renesmee is half human though, so she can eat human food too. Jacob & Renesmee are getting married in a week, as you probably already know from the invitation. I can also tell you all the stories, like how I actually hurt myself in Phoenix, why I had a cut on my arm after my birthday party, & how I broke my hand." Mommy offered. Grandpa Swan was amazed!

"I would love to see your extra gifts, & hear your stories. Will you get in trouble for me knowing about you?" Asked Grandpa Swan curiously.

"Probably… but we can worry about that later," Mommy chuckled.

"Let me go first, Mommy." I said.

"Okay, sweetie. Dad, just let her touch your head, don't worry, she won't hurt you." Explained Mommy.

"What will she do?" He asked.

"You'll see…" Said mommy. I walked over & touched his head. I showed him the last few minutes in a detailed replay. After about a minute I stopped. Grandpa Swan was shocked!

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Me next!" Said Aunt Alice.

"Okay." Answered Mommy.

"What is she going to do?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"She is going to predict your future…"Explained mommy. Grandpa's eyes were huge! Then Aunt Alice's eyes went blank, when she was done she had a horrified face…

"What is it Alice?" Asked Daddy.

"Volturi!" Exclaimed Alice. Everyone froze except for Grandpa Swan.

"Who are the vool-ta-ri?" He asked.

"The Volturi are kind of like Royalty for vampires… oh, yeah, when I said that I went to LA to get Edward back, we actually went to Volterra, Italy! Edward wanted to kill himself, that's the only way, other than getting burned, that we can die." Explained mommy.

"You went where? Is it bad that the Volturi are coming?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"Really bad! The only law is that nobody can know that we are vampires! This is bad!" Exclaimed Mommy. Jacob had me in his arms cradling me.

"That's not good, well what do we do?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"I think that the only way is to change you into a vampire, & take a visit to Volterra to show them…" Said Grandpa.

"Me! A vampire!" Exclaimed Grandpa Swan.

"It's the only way, Dad. They could kill us all otherwise!" Mommy exclaimed.

"How? Can I see everyone else's gifts first? Do you think I would have a gift?" Asked Grandpa.

"We would bite you… it hurts for a long time. It takes about 3 days for the transformation process to finish. I don't know if you would. It will be very hard to control your thirst too. When you are a newborn vampire, you will crave human blood like crazy, but you can't drink it! Yes, we can show you." Said mommy.

"Okay. I would trust you. Can you go next, Bella?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"No, I think that Jasper should go… I don't know about you, but I am really nervous…" Said Mommy. I knew that I was, so was Jacob, because his hands were shaking. Instantly I felt calm.

"Whoa! That's awesome… is Jasper making me feel calm?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"Yes, Jasper can control people's emotions." Explained mommy.

"Will you go next, Bella?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"Sure… I actually can do two things, the first you will tell, because you will feel nervous again… I am a shield against mental attack. Then, you'll feel nervous again, because I'll let go of my shield." Mommy explained.

"Okay, go ahead," Said Grandpa Swan.

Mommy showed him both of her gifts. It took her about a minute.

"Wow! That was cool! What is Edwards's gift?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"He can read minds, he can show you if you want…" Offered Mommy.

"Sweet! I would love that!" Said Grandpa Swan.

"Yes, we have some cheese in the fridge, & some bread in the pantry, help yourself." Said Daddy, I guess that Grandpa Swan wanted a grilled cheese.

"I can make you one if you want Dad, but we have to get the transformation process done quickly before the Volturi get too mad!" Exclaimed Mommy.

This was so strange! I never imagined Grandpa Swan being a vampire! How was he supposed to go to the wedding? I guess that he wouldn't… which then again everyone that's going to be there will either be a werewolf or a vampire, well other than me… & Emily, Claire… maybe he should skip it.

"He would have to…" Said Daddy answering my question.

"Well, I guess that we should get this over with then…" Said Grandpa Swan.

"The only question is who is going to do it?" Asked Emmett.

"I will." Offered Mommy.

"Are you sure you will be able to control yourself?" Asked Daddy questionably.

"I am sure." Said Mommy. Now I see what everyone meant by I was so much like my mom.

"What do you mean by control yourself? Don't you just have to bite?" Asked Grandpa Swan.

"Not exactly, it's very hard for us to stop once we start. I will be able to though, don't worry. Renesmee will start having to call you Charlie too, so people don't know that she is Edward & my child… that wouldn't be good." Explained Mommy.

"Okay." Said Gra- Charlie & I at the same time.

"Follow me, Charlie." Said Grandpa as he showed Charlie the way upstairs. I was assuming that he would take him to the extra bedroom that would probably end up being his. He did.

"You will probably want to lie down for this. You'll be able to hear everything, but the pain is going to be worse than anything that you have ever experienced, just forewarning you. When you wake up we will be there, except for Renesmee, since she is still half human. Don't worry about Jacob smelling good though, he won't…" Explained Grandpa. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think." Replied Charlie.

"We will give you some morphine first though. It will pretty much paralyze you, but it will also help." Explained mommy. Then Grandpa gave Charlie the shot. In a few minutes we were all ready to begin.

"Ready, dad? I love you." Said Mommy sweetly. I noticed that Jacob was holding his stomach… not such a great time.

"You okay, Jacob?" I questioned. He was a little pale.

"Yeah, just my stomach; not bad though, when they are done I think that I will just take a nap." Said Jacob.

"Okay, you can go now if you want… the bed in Daddy's room is available; I will join you in a while." I offered.

"Okay. See you soon, love you!" Jacob said & gave me a quick kiss & then left.

"Where is Jacob going?" Asked Charlie.

"He got bit by a newborn in the stomach, & we got most of it out, but it will still be in there for a while, it gives him a lot of trouble, since vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves." I explained.

"That reminds me, would you like to hear the answers to those stories while the morphine spreads?" Asked Mommy.

"Sure." Responded Charlie.

**Okay, there we go! Once again, I apologize for the cheesiness of this chapter. But anyway, thank you for reading and please review (at least 6 please)! Thanks again, and again, and again for reading!**


	20. New Member of the Coven

**Hi everyone, I'm really, really, really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have been extremely busy. So here is chapter 20, New Member of the Coven! Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed my story and please continue to review. Well, Happy Halloween and enjoy the chapter! -twiandsuperfan**

**New Member of the Coven**

"Okay, well there was this vampire named James. He wasn't vegetarian like the Cullen's' were, & when I went to play baseball with Edward's family, James, Victoria, & Laurent showed up, because they heard us playing. James was a tracker, he was very talented, & he decided to hunt me. That's why I went to Phoenix. Alice had a vision that I was in the ballet studio, & James was there too. Later that day James called, & said that he had mom. I found out that he didn't, but by the time I found out it was too late. I went to the ballet studio, & he tortured me, the worst part is that he bit me! See this scar?" Asked mommy as she showed him the bite mark that was barely visible on her pale white skin. Charlie nodded & then continued. "This is the bite mark. Edward saved me though, by sucking out the venom. That is that story…"

"The next story is about how I cut my arm after my birthday party. Well, I was opening a present, & remember how I told you that your thirst will be unbearable for a while; well it can also happen if you are trying to become a vegetarian. Well, anyway, I opened a present, but I got a paper cut. One drop of blood fell out, but Jasper was charging at me. Edward pushed me out of the way, but I landed on a broken vase, & cut my arm. Carlisle put stitched on it, & it was all good."

"This story is kind of a funny one… to make a long story short, Jacob kissed me, so I punched him, remember that? Well, anyway, Jacob is really 'sturdy' & I ended up breaking my hand. I think that we should start now, before the morphine fades." Mommy explained. I had heard this story before, but it still seemed so strange that the only other person that my Jacob ever liked was my mom!

"Okay, those were really good stories by the way Bells." Said Charlie.

"On the count of three; one, two… three." Said mommy, and then she bit Charlie on the neck. He screamed out in pain. After about a minute Daddy started to get nervous that mommy couldn't stop.

"Bella, stop!" Commanded Edward.

Mommy instantly stopped. "Sorry." Apologized Mommy.

"It's okay, love. You did very well." Comforted Daddy.

"I am going to go check on Jacob. I will call if I need you." I stated to Mommy & Daddy.

"Okay, sweetie." Said mommy using her soft voice that sounded like a stream flowing with clarity. I walked out, & into the bedroom where Jacob was. He had his arm wrapped firmly around his stomach.

"Hi, Jacob. How are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Okay. It just hurts like usual. Come lay down." He said.

"Okay." I responded & went to lie next to him. I put my hand to his forehead; he was running a little bit of a fever, but nothing bad.

"You have a fever… are you sure you're okay?" I questioned worried.

"Yeah, I think that I am just going to take a nap." He said.

"Okay. I think I will too, just wake me if it gets worse." I told him.

"Sure, sure." He said as he closed his eyes. I wrapped one of my arms around him, & pulled the thick blue comforter over us, he was shivering.

"Thanks." He said, two minutes later he was snoring.

I woke up about two hours later. Jacob was still sleeping, but he was shivering so hard that it was shaking the whole bed! I felt his head… he was deafeningly running a fever!

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa!" I said in a soft, but urgent voice.

"Yes, Renesmee?" Asked Daddy from the room that Charlie was in.

"Can you come here? Jacobs running a fever I think." I stated. In an instant they were all there.

"Is his stomach still bothering him?" Asked Grandpa.

"Yeah, well at least it was two hours ago…" I said.

"Okay, well, we can't really do much while he is sleeping, other than keeping him warm. Edward…" Said Grandpa, but before he could finish Daddy was back with a pile of blankets.

"Yes?" Daddy asked chuckling. Then, he walked over & gently placed the blankets on my Jacob. He then gently touched his head, but was quick about, so Jacob didn't wake up.

"Renesmee is right about the fever… it's only a slight fever though, I think he will be just fine when he wakes up." Stated Daddy calmly.

"Well, that's good. Call us if anything else happens… we will be with Charlie." Explained Grandpa.

"How is he doing?" I asked. I had almost forgotten about Charlie.

"He is taking it pretty well. He hasn't even let out a scream. I think that he will turn out just fine." Said Mommy. Then she came over & gave me a quick peck on my head & went out the door, closing it as she left.

I looked over at my Jacob. He was still shivering, but he looked like he was still in a deep sleep. I cuddled up closer to him to keep him warm & Put my arm around him gently. His snoring stopped for a minute & he smiled, but then the snoring started up again. I gave him a quick kiss, & drifted off into a heavy sleep…

"Nessie? It's time to get up & get ready for school…" Cooed Jacob.

"Oh! Good Morning, Jacob! How do you feel?" I asked worried. He looked like his usual self though.

"Better. Seriously though, we are going to be late… everyone else is going to stay here, & wait for Charlie to wake up. Apparently the transformation process is going by fast for him. We don't want you around when it does happen…" Drifted Jacob. I knew that he wouldn't want me to get hurt.

"Wait! What time is it?" I asked worried. I couldn't find a clock anywhere in the room.

"About seven- fifteen!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god! What should I wear?" I asked. This wasn't really his department…

"Hmmmm… I like that blue blouse that you have… with maybe jeans…" He suggested. I knew that was his favorite outfit on me… other than my dark blue silk dress that had a bunch of glitter on it, & formed to my body perfectly… he said it reminded him of the night sky.

"Okay, I like that outfit!" I exclaimed. Aunt Alice really didn't like that I repeated outfits, but I didn't care, because Jacob liked them!

I went to the closet & grabbed the outfit & gave Jacob a short, but love filled kiss on the lips & then headed off to the bathroom to get ready. I rushed to wash my face, take a quick shower, & throw on my clothes before racing back to Jacob.

"That was fast!" He said as he embraced me. I noticed that he had put on a pair of jeans & a white shirt that you could see his perfect abs through! I was so distracted with the beauty of his body that I didn't even realize Mommy was in the room!

"Oh! Ready for school? You are going to have to go straight to the cottage when you get home from school. We think that Charlie will be changed around noon today, so we want to be on the safe side. Call me if you need anything." Said Mommy.

"Okay, will do. Love you!" I said as I walked out the door, still holding on to Jacob's hand.

"Love you too!" She responded & gave me a kiss before we started down the staircase.

"Bye Bells! See you later!" Jacob yelled as we descended the staircase.

**So, what did you think? I know that it was kind of sucky… but please review (at least 6) and once again Happy Halloween! **

**-twiandsuperfan**

**P.S. I will be posting a short Supernatural story (exactly 100 words… whatever that would be) on Halloween, it will be my first Supernatural story, so please review or at least read it. Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story! It really means a lot!**


	21. Anger

**Alright, I know it's been a while, and for that I am really sorry, but here is chapter 21, Anger! Just forewarning you… these next few chapter are kind of like "fillers" towards the wedding… so stick with me here, and I promise that it will get better! Thanks again to everyone who is reading/ reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! -twiandsuperfan**

**Anger**

"Hey, Jordan." Jacob said as we entered our first classroom.

"Oh! Hey! I thought that you wouldn't be here. Where is everyone else?" Questioned Jordan.

"Um, well Bella's dad came over, & figured out what we are! We knew that the Volturi wouldn't put up with that, so we kind of had to change him." Explained Jacob looking kind of embarrassed.

"Oh! So he knows about vampires & werewolves now? Sweet! New Vamp!" Said Jordan. The bell had already rung, & we were whispering so low that nobody could hear us.

"Well… he already knew about werewolves! When Bella was pregnant I was kind of mad, so I went over to Charlie's & took him on a walk. Then I phased right in front of him… He was a little shocked, but took it pretty well." Jacob Explained.

"You did what!" I exclaimed in my whisper voice. I hadn't known this story!

"Oh! Right, sorry." Apologized Jacob.

"It's okay. Jordan, the teacher is going to ask you a question." I said. The teacher was muttering under his breath about something.

"What are the only living beings without cells?" Asked Mr. Calvary.

"Jordan." Called Mr. Calvary.

"Viruses." He answered.

"Correct." Said the teacher kind of disappointed that he got the right answer.

The rest of the day went by like always… until lunch. Jordan & Jacob were in the lunch line, & I was sitting at our table. Normally there were plenty of people to talk to, but today I was alone. This boy stood up from his table maybe about 20ft away & started walking towards me… not good! He was wearing a blue collared shirt & a pair of black corduroys, deafeningly handsome, but not nearly as good looking as my Jacob.

"Hello, I am Dean." He said as he reached out to shake my hand. I did, but he flinched a little at my unusually hot skin.

"Renesmee, nice to meet you." I introduced myself. Then I muttered under my breath. "Jacob! Help!" Really quietly so that Dean couldn't hear. Jacob looked over & started to shake when he saw Dean. He was hurrying through the lunch line now, & so was Jordan.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me & a couple of my friends this weekend." He offered. Then Jacob came by. His whole arm was shaking. Jordan was trying to calm him down.

"She's taken!" growled Jacob.

"What's your problem Man?" Asked Dean as he observed Jacob shaking.

"She is taken, so get out of here!" He yelled.

"Oh! Sorry. See you later Renesmee." He said & gave me a flirtatious smile. That did it! Jacob growled at Dean, a real one too!

"Jordan, we have to get him out of here!" I yelled.

"Right!" Said Jordan. I ran over & pushed Jacob out of the lunchroom. When we got outside we made an attempt to try & settle him down.

"Jacob, it's okay. He didn't know! Please calm down!" I soothed him.

"I want to go back in & rip that persons head off!" Screamed Jacob.

"No Jacob, you can't." I said. He was still shaking. I gave him a big hug. He still was shaking though!

"Maybe he should go home?" Suggested Jordan.

"I think that may be a good idea, Dean is in our next class…" I trailed off. Jordan & I were already pushing him to the car.

"I don't want to go home!" Yelled Jacob.

"Well, would you rather reveal the secret to everyone in the school?" I questioned.

"No, I guess not!" Agreed Jacob.

Jordan drove us back to the house. It was past noon, so we would have to high tail it to the cottage!

_Daddy, we are back. Jacob got mad & almost phased in the lunchroom! It's okay though, Jordan & I got him out in time._ I explained in my head. Then Daddy was right next to us.

"Really? And what would make him want to do that?" Asked Daddy.

"Someone was asking Renesmee on a date!" Exclaimed Jacob.

"I see, well glad that it didn't get too out of hand. You might want to hurry to the cottage… Charlie will be up soon." Said Daddy worried.

"Right, bye Daddy!" I said as we quickly ran through the forest to the cottage. Jordan already left in the car to go back to school. So it was just Jacob & I!

**So, there is chapter 21, Anger! Once again, please stick with me through these chapters… only 3 more chapters before we get into the wedding! Also, since these chapters are going to be kind of bad, I won't be requesting a certain amount of reviews… just for your support. Thanks again! -twiandsuperfan**


	22. Just Sayin'

**Just Sayin'**

Okay, so obviously this is not another chapter for Midnight Rose, but I decided that since the chapters will be kind of dull for a while, I could suggest another book of mine that's been up for a while… it's called The Adventures of Pugsy and Ginger. I wrote it when I was in fifth grade; and it kind of started my love for writing, so check it out!

Also, if you have any ideas for a new Supernatural and or Twilight story, I would love to hear it… actually, I have an idea. I'll make this into a contest… here is how it works.

You can submit up to 3 ideas via reviews or private messages suggesting a story idea themed for Supernatural or Twilight (or The Hunger Games).

In 1 week I will have a story written, based on my favorite idea. The winner will be mentioned in the story, or be made into a character (Specify your characters name and purpose in the story if you choose this option).

Sound like fun? Then send me your idea! Be creative, and have fun! And also, good luck!

**-Twiandsuperfan**


	23. Afternoon

**Hi everyone. So sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I'm extremely busy right now… so really sorry about that. Well, on a happier note here is chapter 22, Afternoon (which also means that you are closer to the wedding). Once again, the writing in these next few chapters is really horribly written, once again sorry, but please stick with me. Okay, I'll quit talking now so you can enjoy Afternoon! -twiandsuperfan**

**Afternoon**

"What do you want to do?" Asked Jacob.

"How about we watch a movie in our room… I am kind of tired." I said as I yawned.

"Okay, which movie?" Asked Jacob as he scanned through the large neat stack of DVD's & VCR's. I swear that there had to be around 300!

"Something romantic…" I trailed off. Jacob smiled at me & grabbed the first romantic movie that he saw.

"What about this one? The Sound of Music…" He questioned while reading the back.

"Oh! I love that movie! Let's watch it!" I said. I loved that movie, it was so happy & encouraging… & deafeningly romantic!

"Okay." He responded as he put the DVD into the player. Then he walked over & cuddled up next to me. I yawned again, I was getting really tired!

"You can sleep if you want." Said Jacob.

"Okay…" I replied & put my head to his heart & listened to his steady heart. I fell asleep right at the opening song.

"Nessie?" Asked Jacob as he gently tapped me. It appeared to be after dark, because I could see the stars out through the window… how long was I asleep?

"Yes?" I asked sleepily, how could I still be tired?

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom?" Asked Jacob chuckling. I realized that I was still in the same position that I feel asleep in. I rolled over onto the pillow.

"Sorry…" I trailed off. I was forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Still tired?" Questioned Jacob. I nodded my head.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe 10 hours." Said Jacob.

"Really! Why am I still so tired then?" I asked. I hadn't slept that long in a while.

"You haven't been getting that much sleep at night… its probably catching up with you. Just go back to sleep, I will join you in a minute." He said & went out the door. I heard the bathroom door close.

Why in the world was I so tired? I sat up. The room spun a little from sleeping so long, but I didn't have a headache, so it wasn't a migraine again… my stomach didn't hurt, I wasn't cold… maybe I _was _just tired. I laid back down just in time for Jacob to return.

"You still awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out why I am so tired!" I said.

"I could go get Carlisle if you would like, but really I think that it is just the lack of sleep catching up with you… you should go to sleep." He said & wrapped one of his blazing arms around me. I cuddled into his chest & soon was asleep.

I woke up just as the sun was rising in the horizon. I looked at the clock; it was six-thirty… time to get up! Luckily today was Friday!

"Jacob? Time to get up." I said & gently tapped him.

"Okay… what time is it?" He questioned.

"Six-thirty." I answered. Jacob sat up & I followed.

"Well, we'd better get going then." Said Jacob as he pushed himself off the bed.

"I call shower!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom.

"Fine." Said Jacob.

I showered quickly & went back to the room with my pink towel wrapped around me.

"Is it my turn?" Asked Jacob chuckling.

"Mhm" I responded & went towards my massive closet that Alice changes every week. I went straight to the jeans & put on a blue Hollister shirt… Aunt Alice was totally against what I wear, but mommy says that it reminds her of her. I walked over to the big mirror, straightened out my shirt & grabbed a pair of turquoise flats. When I got back out of the closet Jacob was waiting, fully dressed.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go hunting for breakfast this morning, since we have extra time…" He suggested.

**Okay, well there is chapter 22, Afternoon! Review if you want to, but please stay with me! I promise that it gets better! Thanks for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	24. The Hunt

**Okay, so here is chapter 23, The Hunt! I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or read my story… I really love waking up to a new review! Also, Happy Thanksgiving! Thank for reading. -twiandsuperfan**

**The Hunt**

"Yeah, let's do that!" I exclaimed. We ran outside & smelled around… there were some elk to the West, & some deer to the East, but nothing much. Might as well go for the deer. I took off running & Jacob followed as he burst into his wolf form! I loved watching that! I quickly found the deer; they were drinking by a stream… there was a buck, which I wanted. I pounced forward & landed precisely at his neck, I bit through his soft flesh, & let the warmth fill me up. Jacob had found another buck.

"Mine is bigger!" I stated. He shook his head.

"Yes it is!" I responded. This time he rolled his eyes & nodded. I giggled. Then I heard a twig crack in the forest right next to us. I glanced over; it was Charlie… not good! Jacob ran over & flung me onto his massive shoulders & took off sprinting. Charlie was following, but Jacob was faster. We ran straight for the house.

_Daddy! Charlie is after us! Help!_ I kept yelling in my head. Then the house came into full view, Daddy was on the porch waiting with anxious eyes.

"Bring her inside Jacob… Hurry!" Exclaimed Daddy. Jacob nodded & we took off up the steps until we were inside.

"Are you alright?" Asked Daddy worried.

'Yes, Jacob saved me just in time." I explained with a smile.

"Okay, well that's good. I don't know why he is out there! Carlisle?" Called Daddy urgently.

"Yes?" Asked Grandpa as he flew down the staircase.

"Charlie is outside hunting!" Explained Daddy. Carlisle looked confused.

"How did he get out there?" Questioned grandpa.

"I have no idea, but I think that I am going to go get him & bring him back. I will see you after school, Renesmee. Good Bye." Said Daddy as he walked out the door, & in no time he was in the forest.

"Are you alright Renesmee? Where did you last see him?" Questioned grandpa.

"By the stream to the East, Jacob & I were hunting & I guess that he smelled me… The last time I saw him was about half a mile from the house."I explained.

"Okay, well we will find him soon… you should probably get to school." Suggested Grandpa with a smile as he glanced at the clock I followed his gaze. It was seven-fifty! Twenty minutes until we had to be at the school! Jacob grabbed me & we ran to the car.

"Hurry!" I said urgently.

"I will, settle down! Don't forget that it only takes about ten minutes to get there." Chuckled Jacob.

I was bouncing in my seat, & I kept glancing at the clock! We still had fifteen minutes… ten… seven…

"Nessie! Settle! The school is right there!" Said Jacob slightly irritated at my anxiousness.

"Oh! Thank god!" I said as we pulled into the school parking lot. Jordan was waiting by the lunchroom door & smiled when we pulled in. We got out & walked over to him.

"Hey, guys. Where were you?" He asked curiously.

"We had a little problem with Charlie wanting to have Nessie for breakfast." Said Jacob, it sounded like a joke, but Jacob kept a straight face.

"Oh! Wow! You okay, Renesmee?" Asked Jordan.

"Yup, not a scratch on me, thanks to Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"Better head off to class!" Said Jordan as he looked at his watch. We had thirty seconds! We took off sprinting, & made it in our seats just in time.

The rest of the day was really boring! We heard a lot of people talking about Jacob's little "Anger Issue" & a lot of people kept a far distance from him now.

**Well, there is chapter 23, The Hunt! Once again, sorry for the poor writing skills from the last few chapters… but here's some good news! You only have one more badly written chapter before the wedding! And since it is Thanksgiving (well tomorrow), if I get 3 reviews by 10pm tomorrow, I'll throw in the extra chapter! Deal? Thanks again for reading and Happy Thanksgiving! -twiandsuperfan**


	25. Hugs and Control

**Okay, so as promised here is chapter 24, Hugs and Control, as a reward for 4 amazing reviews! Thanks to those people and the people who read my story! So this is the last horribly written chapter (woohoo!)! So enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving! -twiandsuperfan**

**Hugs & Control**

_We are home, Daddy! We will be in the cottage if you need us. _I stated in my head as Jacob and I pulled into our parking place. I then noticed that Daddy was standing on the porch with a smile on his face.

"What is it Daddy?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about something that your mom & I did." He explained.

"Oh!" was all I managed to get out.

"Charlie is in a lot better control, we think that he might be ready to see you." Said Daddy with a worried look on his face. Jacob started to shake.

"Calm down, Jacob! It's fine." I said to Jacob & then responded Daddy's question with an "Okay".

Jacob & I walked up the stairs & Daddy came & gave me a big hug.

"I missed you today!" He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too, Daddy." I whispered back. Then we went inside.

Charlie was on the couch with mommy on his right side & Uncle Jasper on his left side with a hand on his arm. Charlie was so handsome! His pale white skin complemented his hair color, & he was muscular & just absolutely stunning! His eyes were still crimson red, but with a tinge of the honey color along the rims. He noticed me looking at him & smiled. I smiled back.

"You look great Charlie!" I said staying in the same place, although I wanted to just run over & give him a big hug!

"Thanks!" He said & got up, mommy & uncle Jasper mirrored his movements keeping a close watch on him.

"I'm okay." Stated Charlie. Mommy & Jasper moved away a little, but Jasper still had a hand ready to put on Charlie if needed.

"Renesmee, come here & give your grandpa a big hug!" Said Charlie as he outstretched his arms towards me, I glanced at Uncle Jasper… he nodded in encouragement. I ran & leaped into Charlie's arms.

"Wow! You're warm Renesmee!" Stated Charlie.

"I know!" I said & gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was really good at controlling himself! This was amazing!

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have a gift Renesmee!" Shouted Charlie. Sweet!

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"I can think of anything in my mind & make it appear!" He said. I didn't really understand what he meant…

"Could you show me?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said exited. He closed his eyes & then an apple pie showed up on the floor!

"That was so cool!" I stated amazed.

Jacob was gazing at the pie; he must have been hungry…

"You can eat it if you would like," Said Daddy answering Jacob's thoughts.

"Thanks, I am starving!" Jacob said, & then raced into the kitchen & came back with a fork & started eating the pie.

"I can also make almost anything I want to happen, happen. I just have to picture what I want to happen in my head… I will show you." Stated Charlie as he gazed at Jacob, & then the pie that Jacob was eating flew up & landed on his head. I giggled. Jacob was confused.

"Gotcha!" Said Charlie laughing.

"So not fair! That was the best pie that I had ever ate… you think you could," Started Jacob. In a couple seconds there was another pie in Jacob arms.

"Thanks." Jacob said & then starting eating that one.

"That was awesome!" I said amazed.

Grandpa & I talked for a while, but I was starting to get tired. I let out a big yawn.

"You want to go back to the cottage, Nessie?" Asked Jacob. He was finished with the pie, & grandma was washing it in the sink. I nodded my head & Jacob came over & picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Good night everyone. See you in the morning…" I said as Jacob was carrying me out the door.

"Bye." Everyone said in unison. In no time we were back at the cottage. Good thing the next day was Saturday! Only 4 more days until the wedding! We got out of school on Tuesday & we get 2 weeks off of school. Of course Jacob & I might get a little more than that… depending on the honeymoon. I was still curious of where we were going to go. Jacob placed me on the bed & pulled the blanket over me & crawled in next to me.

"Good night, Nessie." He said & gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Night." Was all I was able to say. I drifted off into sleep thinking about the wedding… & the honeymoon that were both so close… in four days I would be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black!

**There you go! Next chapter is the wedding! So please review (let's make it 6 reviews) and then I will update. Thank you so much for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	26. Before The New Beginning

**Okay everyone! It's finally here! Chapter 25, Before the New Beginning… AKA the wedding! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story so far and I assure you that the story displays better writing skills from here on out! So enjoy and please review!**

**-twiandsuperfan**

**Before the New Beginning**

It was the night before my wedding, & I was having the greatest dream in my life! Jacob & I were on First Beach running along the shoreline, & then the scene transformed & we were floating on a cloud together looking up at the night sky… & then I woke up to a flaming arm that just wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly. I was gazing up at my true love that was looking down at me smiling my favorite smile. Then gave me a passionate kiss before talking.

"Good Morning, Nessie! Ready to become a Black?" He asked smiling. Then it hit me, today was going to be the best day in my life… it would bond Jacob & I together, Forever! I couldn't wait!

"Yes! I can't wait! What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to start getting you ready!" Exclaimed Aunt Alice as she burst through the door.

"See you at the altar," Stated Jacob still smiling. I reached up to him & we gave each other the most passionate, love filled kiss that we had ever given! I could have done this all day. But Aunt Alice cleared her throat to get us to stop.

"We have a lot to do Renesmee, please hurry!" She demanded.

"See you there." I told Jacob as he was walking out the door.

"Now come on, we have to get you all ready." Squealed Aunt Alice as she grabbed me & pulled me along to her room.

Then she got to work, putting on eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush… I think, lipstick, some type of gloss that made my tongue numb, & a whole bunch of other things. I could have sworn that I was a clown! After the make-up Mommy & Aunt Rose came in to help with my hair.

"Renesmee! You look amazing!" Screamed Mommy with a sad voice, I knew that if she could cry she would be right now. This was probably so strange, yet so happy at the same time.

"Thanks." I said. Then mommy came over & gave me a big hug, I started to cry.

"No need to cry, you're going to ruin your new face!" Aunt Alice exclaimed disappointed.

"Fine," I responded. Mommy & Aunt Rose were doing a bunch of elaborate braids & twisting them & pinning them… it was taking forever, & I just wanted to walk down the aisle & leap into Jacob's arms! I missed him, & I saw him only like four hours ago!

"The torture of the hair is done! Let's get you in your dress!" yelled Aunt Alice as she ran into her closet, two seconds later she was back. She ran over to me, & slipped me into the dress. I really did love this dress! It looked like Aunt Alice added on some rhinestones to the skirt & train though…

"Aunt Alice, did you add rhinestones to my dress?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, do you like it?" Questioned Aunt Alice worried.

"I love it!" I exclaimed & gave Aunt Alice a big hug.

"Now come on I have to show you yourself, since we didn't get to do this with your mom…" Said Aunt Alice giving my mom a death glare. I giggled.

Alice tenderly placed her hands on my shoulders then steered me quickly towards her grand full length mirror. I felt my mouth open with an audible pop. The beautiful girl in the mirror did the same. I had always been told I was beautiful. I usually just shrugged away those compliments. But I now found it hard to keep my modesty level. I was gorgeous! I emitted what started as a laugh at my vain thoughts and then turned out to be a sob. Today was the day I had been waiting for. "Let's go!" Alice chimed, blissfully impatient.

Aunt Alice covered my eyes as Aunt Rose guided me outside. I felt my entire family nearly shaking with excitement around me. What was going on? Alice swiftly uncovered my eyes and clapped. I blinked, the sunlight was blinding. For a town like Forks, sunlight was a miracle in itself. The first thing I saw was Jacob. (BTW: "I know the whole "the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding" thing... but I decided that this part was necessary) I had to be restrained from running into his arms, but it was worth it because otherwise I never would have seen the full picture of what was going on. Jake stood beside a shiny black Austin Martin, beaming. Of course, my family was going to spoil our newest member. But then I turned to my right. A metallic blue Viper sat waiting for me with a giant white silk bow sitting atop it. I laughed. Everyone was happy to know I loved my gift. Then before I could find Jacob again in the crowd of our growing and intertwined families, I was swept away into my new car and Aunt Alice began the drive to La Push.

Dad drove his Volvo behind us, Mom in the passenger seat sobbing dryly. I'm sure we looked out of place for Forks, with my family forming a parade of fancy sports cars, but I didn't care. I could only think of one thing right now. Jacob. Jacob! When he was near, I felt at ease. When he looked at me, I felt an amazing sensation that was something between bliss and yearning. It took more mental strength than imaginable to pull my eyes away from Jacob's when he looked at me. It was a different kind of love. A kind indescribable and utterly incomparable to anything anyone could ever feel. I was completely well completed with Jake by my side. And now, today, this was the start of a new life for both of us.

"Renesmee!" Alice chirped. I snapped out of my gaze instantly. "Are you crying?" she demanded. Was I? I was! I wiped the warm tears from the corner of my eyes before they could plop onto my perfectly white dress. "No, no, no! You'll ruin your makeup!" Aunt Alice reached over to carefully wipe my tears as she shrieked at me. If Alice wasn't as alert and quick as she was, I may have been concerned that she was now steering my new car with her left calf. "I'm Sorry!" I sobbed. Now there was no holding back my emotion. Alice laughed as she continued to wipe my tears. "It's fine." She comforted me softly. "You should have seen your mother, now she was a wreck." We both laughed quietly as I tried to control my bubbling emotions. "Here we are." Aunt Alice's voice rang with excitement. "I just love weddings." She chuckled. Then we pulled into a side road. And soon the beach that I knew so well came into view, brilliant in the sunlight, along with a dusting of white sparkling snow that gleamed in the sunlight, just like a lot of the people awaiting for me along the gold isle, already scattered with the blue petals.

**So, what did you think? Please review (at least 8 please) and thanks for reading! **

**-twiandsuperfan**


	27. The Wedding AKA The New Beginning

**Alright, here is chapter 26, The Wedding (AKA The New Beginning). I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but life has been really hectic. So, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-twiandsuperfan**

**The Wedding (a.k.a. The New Beginning)**

I watched breathlessly as everyone I ever loved walked down the aisle, my aisle, one by one and two by two. Rosalie, Alice, and Leah all stood in a diagonal line to my left. Seth and Sam stood to the right of Jacob. Oh, Jacob! Jacob's brilliant smile had brightened my world time and time again before, but it compared nothing to the way he looked at me now. Jacob positively beamed. I beamed back at him, I just couldn't resist. His smile was absolutely contagious. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't care. Mom and dad swiftly approached me from behind, mom's lip trembling, and Dad smiling widely. They embraced me tightly, mom started sobbing again (well, at least the vampire version of sobbing), then Dad took his place at my left elbow and Mom stood behind me to hold my train.

"Ready?" Asked Daddy as he tightened his grip around my arm.

A slight bob of my head was all I could manage with my eyes glued on my Jacob's beautiful smile.

Then the music started to play… we had chosen Pachelbel Canon in D to represent this magnificently important day in our lives. As I walked down the aisle every one that I had ever known & everyone that I truly cared about stood & gazed at me. Everyone was there... all of the pack, the Amazon Coven, the Denali Coven, the Egyptian Coven, The Irish Coven, the Romanian Coven, & even Peter & Charlotte were there smiling as I walked by. Charles & McKenna were there as well. This was the absolute most perfect moment of my entire existence! The music was way to slow though, I just wanted to race down the aisle & leap into my Jacob's arms. If it weren't for daddy holding me so tightly I probably would have!

"Settle down, you will be with him soon enough, everyone is here to watch you, just take it slow so that they can look at you, most of them haven't seen you since the Volturi came." Daddy reminded me, whispering so low that I could only hear. The aisle was so long though with all the "people" here! Although what Daddy said was very true, everyone was here, including the pack. Who would have ever thought that a pack of werewolves and several covens of vampires could be in the same place? Then that got me thinking…

This wedding was no ordinary wedding between two people. It was a wedding bonding a werewolf & a half human-half vampire together forever. My parents wedding was very uncommon, but it had happened before… where this wedding… my wedding would mark a new page in the book for both werewolf & vampire history! As I walk down this aisle towards my true & forever love I realize that that all doesn't really matter, I am marrying the person that has given me life… literally & the reason for my entire existence. Without Jacob my life would be nothing, nothing but the longing for Jacob. Sure this marriage would probably lead to the Volturi finding out, but that didn't matter until tomorrow, a new day… the first day of my new life as Renesmee Carlie Black…

**I know its short, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be really long. So, don't forget to review (7 please) and thank you for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	28. Altar

**Hi, everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a Christmas present, this chapter is longer than most of the others, so enjoy! And once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! -twiandsuperfan**

**Altar**

Just as this amazing realization had ended I was only two feet away from the alter, my true love, & a new chapter in my life, one of happiness, & unknown things to come. I would take on anything though, as long as my love… my whole entire future was by my side.

Daddy took my hand, & gently placed it in Jacob's. As soon as I felt his warm skin under my hand I knew that is where I was meant to be… this was my destiny that had been forever scarred into myself from the day I was born! Jacob smiled the widest grin that he had ever given, and helped me step up the wooden stairs. We walked gracefully towards the alter & squared ourselves just as millions had before us & held our hands across the wide gap in front of us, as if we were holding our promising future tighter & closer into a knit jacket of love & fate that will last forever. Then the priest began to say the words that would official bind us together for our existence & more time to come. We had made our own vows, Jacob started with his warm husky voice speaking the words loud & clear.

"Renesmee, my forever love. From the first time I laid my eyes on your beautiful eyes I knew that was where I was meant to be, to be gazing into that deep ocean of hope that laid there. Here I am today making that incredible leap into that ocean, no longer looking into it, but jumping into it, starting a new chapter in my life. Without you Renesmee, my life has no meaning, I will love you until the end of the world itself, & probably even longer. Do you promise to follow me in starting that new chapter of our story, to start the new beginning of our lives, & to always love me & to keep making me smile, even in bad times where it seems that all hope is lost?" He asked. I was crying so hard that I could barely see his beautiful face that has dazzled me for all this time. I took a deep shaking breath of the cool air surrounding us & finally answered with the same words that all others have answered with.

"I do!" I said through my sobs of pure happiness & joy. Now it was my turn…

I took another deep breath & then started to say the binding words.

"Jacob, my greatest love. I knew from the first time that I saw you that we were meant to be together until the end of time. I could see it every time you looked at me with your breathe taking eyes that melt my heart away. You surprise me every day, & always make me laugh. I know that we are inseparable, & that the bond we share can never be compared to. You brighten each & every day of life with stars & comets that light the night sky to show the love & promise of our future. I love you more than the world itself & always will. Jacob, do you promise to always love me & to keep brightening every night sky?" I asked. I honestly thought that my vow was lame compared to his, but I saw a tear forming in his left eye that now trickle down his cheek.

"I do forever & ever" He promised in a crackled voice.

The priest then said the words that bonded everyone together, but little did he know how very special this bond actually is. How it will not only change our worlds as a couple, but everyone here as well. Whether it will be good or bad… it wouldn't matter until tomorrow, right now it was my time to be happy & to enjoy the last second of being Renesmee Carlie Cullen, because now the priest says in a high voice that I swear China could hear.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride…" announced the priest. Instantly Jacob & I reached across the small gap between us & grabbed each other & instantly our lips were locked together, never to be broken apart. This is exactly where I was supposed to be, & I knew it, because as soon as our lips locked together, I could feel the electrical shock that jolted us together, but this one was greater than any other. I never wanted it to end! I almost forgot that we were at a wedding until Mommy & Daddy started laughing quietly. I heard Daddy whisper "So much like her mother!" Jacob pulled away all too soon, but I knew that he would pick up right where we left off as soon as we got into the car to go to the airport! I glanced over toward Daddy & Mommy & they were kissing gently. When Mommy saw that Jacob & I were done kissing she instantly ran up & pulled me into a bear hug & kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Renesmee." Said Mommy once again crying tearless sobs.

"I love you too." I answered giving Mommy a kiss on the cheek, & then touched my hand to her head to show her what these last minutes were the best of my life.

"I know, a wedding is always a girls best moment in her life!" Responded Mommy. Then everyone else came swarming me. First Daddy, then grandpa, Charlie, & Aunt Rose, but then before anyone else could get to me, Aunt Alice yelled out…

"Come on everyone! We still have the dancing, & Renesmee & Jacob can't be late for their flight!"

We drove back to the house in my car for the dancing. The car ride was boring without my Jacob there to talk to. Once we were back Aunt Alice helped me out of the car where everyone was crowding around to see me.

"Come on, let Renesmee at least get to dance with Jacob." Requested Aunt Alice.

I giggled light heartedly. Everyone dispersed & proceeded to the dance floor which was covered with an elegant array of blue & white lights that twinkled like the endless night sky, & it was getting dark!

"Would you like to dance with me?" Asked Jacob giving me his gorgeous smile that bighted each & every day of my life.

"I would love too!" I answered & then he grabbed my hand & we walked hand in hand to the dance floor where everyone had formed a circle avoiding the middle of the dance floor which was to be where Jacob & I would begin to dance. We positioned ourselves perfectly into the center of the floor, & grabbed each other close. Aunt Alice started the music, which was _When You Love a Women _by Journey, it was an amazing song, and was absolutely perfect, because when I gazed into his eyes I saw my world there, and I knew that Jacob felt exactly the same way. Jacob & I swayed back & forth & started going into a bunch of complex twists & turns as the music started to grow. It was as if Jacob & I were the only people in the world… or better described as probably heaven! I leaned into Jacob's firm chest & listened to his steady heartbeat as we started to get simpler in our dance. I was crying this moment was so perfect. Jacob pulled me away & wiped the hot tears flowing down my cheeks. I noticed that he had a few tears running down his cheek too… I guess I found another thing that made Jacob cry, me. I wiped his away, & if the world were to end right in this moment that would be just fine with me.

Then, the song came to a close, & Jacob released his grasp on me, but only to lean in & kiss me gently on the lips. I tangled my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to me than ever before. I slowly moved my hand to his head & showed him how much those last few minutes meant to me. When I was done I looked at his gorgeous face that now had warm tears flowing steadily down his cheek. I pulled him into a monstrous hug, & soon enough we were dancing to another song, mommy & daddy came onto the dance floor along with everyone following at their heels. Then I realized why mommy was now smiling… Flightless Bird was playing, the song that they danced to at prom only a few years ago… but look at how all of that has changed in all that time, a few years ago she didn't have a daughter, a few years ago she didn't have a werewolf best friend, & one of the biggest of all was that she wouldn't have Edward…daddy forever, because she wasn't a vampire…

"This is a beautiful song!" Exclaimed my smiling Jacob.

"It really is!" I said with an emphasis on _really._ He gave me a curious look, but then Seth came over.

"Mind if I dance with the bride for a while?" Asked Seth.

"Go ahead," Answered Jacob with a sigh. Seth & I started moving fluidly from side to side.

"You look great!" Exclaimed Seth while carefully viewing me.

I blushed & answered. "Thanks, you look really handsome too!" I exclaimed. He gave a light hearted chuckle & responded with thanks as well.

"Have you figured out where you are going yet?" Seth questioned to try to keep up with small talk.

"No idea. I suppose the whole pack knows though. This is really frustrating!" I sighed.

"Well, look at the bright side, you will find out tonight…" He exclaimed. Then daddy started walking towards us.

"Can I have a turn?" Asked Daddy smiling his usual crooked smile.

"Be my guest." Said Seth releasing me & allowing daddy to get in.

"Thank you daddy." I smiled from the bottom of my heart.

"For what?" He questioned with wonder in his eyes.

"For everything…" I exclaimed. He chuckled & smiled once again at me.

"You're welcome." He responded, & then he pulled me up on top of his feet & started twirling around the dance floor until we reached mommy. She smiled at daddy & just shook her head.

"What?" I asked glancing at myself; everything was exactly how it was before…

"It's just that is exactly what Edward used to do with me…" she announced still smiling remembering all of her good times.

"We could do it again if you would like…" offered daddy.

"I would love that!" Exclaimed mommy. I stepped away from daddy & glanced through the crowd looking for my Jacob… my husband. That word sent a shiver down my spine, I loved the sound of it, but it all seemed like a dream more so than anything else. I spotted Jacob by the food table, eating… of course! He noticed me looking & in an instant was by my side.

"Jacob!" I yelled surprised that he noticed me so quickly. I squeezed our bodies together & kissed him. He kissed me back, & we did the whole next dance in the position, which was just fine with me.

"I love you, Jacob. More than the world & the universe combined!" I whispered into his ear after a kiss.

"I love you too, Nessie! I can't wait to get going on our honeymoon!" He whispered back. His breath sent a feeling of warmth & security, & most of all true love though my veins & filled my body to capacity with it.

"Well good, because it's time to get ready for the plane, Renesmee. Come on now. You too Jacob!" Demanded Aunt Alice, while dragging us to the house.

Both Jacob & I laughed the entire way.

When Aunt Alice had us inside Rose was waiting with a deep ocean blue dress that flowed gracefully just like waves in her left hand. She also was holding a beautiful necklace with gemstones that appeared to be sapphire & diamonds glittering gracefully all the way around.

In her right hand there was a pair of Jimmy Choo four inch stilettos that looked to be extremely uncomfortable!

"Where am I going? Hollywood?" I asked mystified at the outfit that they had chosen.

Aunt Alice & Rose laughed.

"Just put it on." They commanded still laughing. I followed my orders & put on the dress that I found out flowed to my knees, & it turned out the shoes were actually not that hard to walk on, amazingly enough!

"Wow! You look like a goddess from the ocean, Renesmee!" Exclaimed Mommy as she walked through the door.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Well, we aren't done yet! We still have to do hair!" Exclaimed Aunt Alice dragging me into her bathroom. She was carefully pulling out the bobby pins & untwisting the braids, & using a bunch of hair products that smelled kind of like a mix of pear & orange. Then she started lightly brushing through it. After what seemed like an eternity she finally announced "Okay, we are done! Come look at yourself!"

She lead me over to the giant mirror again, but this time the gorgeous girl looking back at me had a dress on that looked like ocean waves, along with her wavy hair gently flowing into a silhouette that resembled a waterfall. My eyes felt like they were going to pop right out of their sockets, they girl in the mirror did the same.

"Thank you Aunt Alice, Rose, & Mommy!" I yelled turning to give each of them a hug & kiss. Then Jacob walked in looking stunning in a pair of jeans & a deep blue button down shirt that matched my dress. I ran over to him & leaped into his warm arms.

"I love you!" I stated once again tonight.

He chuckled a care free laugh & then responded with my favorite words…

"Forever & ever!" He said as we kissed. Aunt Alice cleared her throat & Jacob pulled away. Both of us glanced at Aunt Alice who was now tapping her foot with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Sorry." I apologized. Mommy was laughing along with Aunt Rose.

"It's alright, but you have to hurry if you are going to make your flight!" Said Aunt Alice pulling us towards the bedroom door.

"Alice, we can walk." Said Jacob laughing. Aunt Alice let out a huff, but let us go & trotted down the stairs. Mommy came by my side & pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Renesmee! Please promise me that you will be safe, & call me every once in a while!" Cried Mommy with tearless sobs.

"I love you too mommy! I promise with all my heart!" I exclaimed joining in with her sobs. Jacob put a hand on my back, & almost instantly I felt whole again. I stopped crying & mommy let go only to give me a quick kiss.

"Come on! We have to go!" Exclaimed Aunt Alice.

"I will be there in a minute!" I growled back at her. Mommy laughed.

"Good bye, Mommy! I will miss you!" I explained as I started to depart. Mommy stayed by my side, & Daddy met us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Be safe." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I will, I love you." I said as he was squeezing me.

"I love you too. We will see you soon." Said Daddy releasing me. I walked out the door, & everyone was waiting with open arms for a hug. Jacob & I proceeded through the crowd thanking everyone for coming & saying good bye. Aunt Alice was waiting at the end of the long row of people holding a car key, for my car! Yay!

"Here you go. I will miss you!" Said Aunt Alice finally crying tearless sobs. I hugged her, & whispered. "I will too."

"Come on, we had better get going." Stated Jacob. I let go of Aunt Alice & walked to the car. Jacob opened the door for me & helped me in. I waved good bye one last time before we started driving down the moonlit driveway that I had traveled so many times before. The last glimpse I got of my family would probably stick in my mind forever. Daddy was kissing mommy, & Grandpa was hugging grandma Esme, & everyone was waving good bye & smiling.

**Alright, there we have it! So now Jacob and Renesmee are off to their honeymoon! What will that bring? Write at least 6 reviews and you will find out! I know, I'm bad. Lol. Also, I am going out of town for the holidays, so I won't be updating for about 2 weeks… I'm really sorry about this, but have a great Christmas and talk to you soon! -twiandsuperfan**


	29. Traveling

**Before I say anything else, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Please, please, please forgive me. I have been on vacation… so I am really sorry. **** But, here is chapter 28, Traveling! And also, I apologize for the lack of originality in the next couple chapters… Now I'll quit babbling so you can enjoy the chapter. -twiansuperfan**

**Traveling**

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I asked him.

"Nope, all I can say is that you will love it… and there are wedding presents waiting right inside the doorway." Jacob said smiling his extravagant smile.

"Sweet! I can't wait! Will the plane ride be long?" I questioned. I had never been on a plane before, & I don't think Jacob has either.

"Well the first one won't be too bad, but the second one may take a while… then we will have to take another means of transportation to get to _our_ place." He stated. So we were taking two flights… that must mean that it is out of the country… awesome!

"Okay, how far away is the airport?" I asked.

"Only an hour, don't worry, we have plenty of time." He stated as we pulled onto the highway & Jacob turned off the lights & floored the car to prove his point.

"We have as long as forever… and please don't crash my car." I begged. He turned & laughed.

"Don't worry. I have excellent vision…" He said through his laughs.

"I guess you do…" I answered laughing with him.

Jacob was right about the airport not being too far away, we were there in less than an hour… although that might have something to do with going over 200mph… we were finally pulling into the airport. It was a pretty big airport…

"Nessie, do you see a sign for parking anywhere?" Asked Jacob looking around.

"I thought you had excellent vision…" I laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny… oh! There it is!" He exclaimed as he took a sharp corner into the parking area. We found the valet parking station & brought the car over. The man whose name was George walked over as Jacob got out. George opened my door for me, & his eyes went wide when he saw me. I glanced over at Jacob, & he was closing his eyes & taking deep breaths.

"Thank you." I said & walked over to Jacob to place my hand on him.

"It's okay, settle down." I whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes & seemed to be in better control.

"How long are you going to be away for?" Questioned George filling out a slip.

"We are having family to come & pick it up later today, so one day I guess…" Answered Jacob in a careful voice.

"Okay. And what is your name?" He asked.

"Jacob Black & this is Renesmee Black." Jacob responded emphasizing my new last name. I blushed, that was the first time I had heard my new name.

"Oh, honeymoon I am guessing." George asked embarrassed.

"Yes, just got married today." Answered Jacob happily.

"And where are you headed?" Asked George.

"It's kind of a surprise for Renesmee." Stated Jacob.

"Okay, your total is ten dollars for the day then." George stated handing us the bill. Jacob took out his new leather wallet & pulled out a fifty & handed it back.

"Okay, I will be right back with your change,"

"Keep the change." Said Jacob as he was pulling out our four big suitcases.

"Really? Thank you!" Exclaimed George very surprised.

"No problem. Here are the keys." Responded Jacob throwing them lightly at George. George caught them & waved good bye to us before hopping into the car & driving away.

"Did you see his face?" Asked Jacob laughing.

"It was really funny!" I exclaimed pulling Jacob into a quick kiss.

"Let's go & check in our luggage." I stated after our kiss.

"Okay." Answered Jacob. Then we walked hand-in-hand to check in our luggage…

Jacob was right about the flight not taking too long. Within two hours, we were on the ground. He wouldn't let me look at the sign in the airport & covered my ears both times they announced where we were going on the plane, so he must really not want to give me any clues. We were now in an airport somewhere, & it was huge!

"Wow! This is gigantic!" I exclaimed with my eyes popping!

"Yeah, it is pretty big, good thing we have an hour and a half until we have to be at our gate! Do you want to go & get something to eat?" Jacob asked.

"Sure… well, is there a place that serves breakfast all day?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, let's go look..." He said pulling me along to the food court.

We ended up eating at a restaurant called Ike's. They had eggs for me, & Jacob ordered the turkey dinner. After dinner, we had to run to our gate, because the dinner took so long. Jacob covered my eyes when we got to the gate. I could see a few people giving us strange looks, but I didn't care.

Once we were inside the plane Jacob took his hands off my eyes, I blinked, & soon found out that this plane was enormous! It had three rows of seats, & two isles! Jacob & I were sitting in first class. We scanned through the numbers until we found our seats. Once I sat down, I noticed a mini TV in the back of the seat in front of me. Awesome! I also discovered that my seat turned into a bed when you pushed back.

"What do you think?" Asked Jacob laughing as he watched me play around.

"I think it's amazing!" I exclaimed as I fidgeted with the TV remote. I discovered that you could watch movies. I picked out Pirates of the Caribbean two, Dead Man's Chest, & finally we were heading out. Jacob took off my headphones & covered my ears with his hands, & soon enough we were in the air…

I slept most of the way to wherever we were going, Jacob ate all of the meals & snacks that they offered, & I still think he was hungry. I didn't eat until breakfast when they had egg & sausage sandwiches… of course I only ate the egg & gave Jacob the sausage. We were going to land soon, & so Jacob covered my ears, although he really didn't need too, because I fell asleep…

"Nessie? Wake up, we landed…" I heard Jacob telling me. I opened my eyes to find that everyone had already left the plane; I blushed & got up to walk out.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"S'okay. We have to go get our luggage now." Stated Jacob looking at the signs around the airport, except they weren't in English… not good.

"This way…" Said Jacob pulling me along. I noticed that the signs were in Italian…

"Jacob, are we in Italy?" I asked surprised.

"It's about time you figured it out!" said Jacob laughing. I laughed with him, but when we stopped, we noticed that nobody was talking…

"Jacob, nobody is talking except for us." I stated laughing a little at how silent it was in the busy airport.

"That's what Europe is like, there's one of our suitcases," said Jacob when he saw the luggage carrousel & my pink bag passing us. Jacob ran up to it & retrieved it, soon enough the other three suitcases came.

"I can carry mine." I offered; Jacob was pulling all of them.

"No need, our limo driver is right here," Stated Jacob smiling as we went up to a young man with a sign that said _**Black**_ written on the front.

"Hello, are you the Black's?" Asked the young man, who was called Aldo.

"Yes." Responded Jacob.

"Okay, let me take your bags." Said Aldo grabbing our bags & putting them on a luggage cart.

"Follow me," Aldo said signaling us to follow. Jacob & I followed him to a big black stretch limo. He opened the doors for us & we crawled in to find a TV, glasses, some cheese & grapes, & some wine with a note attached that appeared to be in Mommy's handwriting. I took the note off & read it to myself…

_**Dear Renesmee & Jake,**_

_** Congratulations! Here is some sparkling grape juice (Since neither of you are twenty-one). Enjoy, & have a good time!**_

_**Love, Bella**_

"Okay, its sparkling grape juice I guess, let's try some!" I said as I reached for the bottle & twisted the cap off. Jacob had two champagne glasses ready, & gently poured the grape juice into each glass.

"Cheers, to getting married & for looking forward to our lives together forever!" Jacob toasted. Then we clanked our glasses together…

We ended up at a marina with many huge boats! Aldo opened the door for Jacob & I & we walked out into the night. It was a beautiful night; the stars were gleaming in that universe far beyond the earth. I loved looking at the stars, & so did Jacob.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Exclaimed Jacob.

"Yeah, it really is…look a shooting star!" I yelled just as a star shot across the deep blue sky.

"Make a wish." Jacob told me.

_I wish that Jacob & I could have an amazing honeymoon…_

"That will be $250 sir." Said Aldo handing Jacob the bill. Jacob pulled out three hundred dollar bills & handed it to Aldo.

"Thank you, keep the change." Said Jacob. Aldo gave us a thankful smile & waved good bye.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Getting on a boat, what else…" Said Jacob sarcastically.

"Which one?" I asked viewing all of the boats.

"Just follow me, & you will find out." Said Jacob tugging me along the docks.

We stopped at a smaller, maybe 35ft boat called the Shooting Star.

"What do you think?" Asked Jacob.

"It's great!" I exclaimed as Jacob hauled our bags into the boat & then help me get in. Then he went & sat down at the driver's seat & patted the seat next to him for me to sit down. I sat down, but I wondered where we were going… being out at sea in a smallish boat wouldn't be too pleasant…

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we pulled out of the slip.

"You'll see soon enough, it's only an hour away." He said smiling his brilliant smile.

"Okay…" I said yawning.

"You can sleep you know, there is a bed down in the cabin, or you could stay here…" he offered clearly hoping I would stay.

"Here is just fine, plus how else will I be sure that I am warm enough…" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his arm. He placed his arm around me & I rested my head by his side, & soon enough I was asleep…

"Nessie, wake up, we are almost there!" Exclaimed Jacob as he gently rubbed my arm. I slowly opened my eyes & sat up.

"Where?" I asked looking around at the water… then I saw a black shape breaking the gentle water.

"There." He said pointing exactly to where I just looked.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"That is Isle Black, one of your parent's gifts…" Stated Jacob beaming.

**So besides the lack of originality, what did you think? And also as a forewarning, I may not update for a little while… I have exams next week, so unfortunately that means studying **** However, I will try as hard as I can to update. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! -twiandsuperfan**


	30. Isle Black

**Hi, everyone! I found time to squeeze in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! -twiandsuperfan**

**Isle Black**

"What? They bought us an island! Awesome!" I exclaimed. Jacob laughed.

As we kept getting closer I could notice the shape better, there were Cypress trees galore, & a couple of olive trees, all framed around a beautiful beach gleaming in the moonlight. It was beautiful.

Soon Jacob docked the boat & took all of the luggage off, & then me. Then he reached into his pocket & pulled out a gold key.

"You do the honors, just follow the lights." Said Jacob pointing to where there were little white lights gleaming in the ground. I started skipping down the path, somewhat unaware of what I was doing… Boom! Ouch! I guess I skipped into the steps, oops. Jacob was by my side in an instant, throwing the suitcases to the ground.

"Nessie! Are you okay?" He asked picking me up in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just wasn't paying attention I guess…" I told him.

"Good," He said as he walked over to the big wooden door & turned the key. I looked up… the building was like a castle… it was made of grey & brown stone blocks, & had old wooden frames on the windows…

"Is this a castle, or am I hallucinating?" I questioned. Jacob chuckled.

"It's a castle; this is Esme & Carlisle's gift to us. Esme had some of her friends come & refurbish this castle! It used to be owned by Victor Emmanuel II, as a cottage… it is a small castle." Explained Jacob as he sat me down.

"Cool." I stated simply as I walked into the castle.

It was spectacular! As soon as you walk in you can look to your right & there is a nice small living room with a big L-shaped sofa, & a blue leather chair right next to it. There was also a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall just perfectly centered so that it matched up with the sofa. Also in the middle of the room were a pile of golden & blue wrapped presents!

"Whoa!" I yelled as I ran over to the large pile. I grabbed the first one that I saw & opened it, inside was a necklace that resembled the one that mommy wore when the Volturi came, but this one had a blue stone instead of a clear one, I lifted up the necklace to find a note written in Aro's ancient handwriting…

Dear Renesmee & Jacob,

Congratulations on your wedding. Here is a small gift to brighten your day.

Sincerely, Aro

I read through the letter over again… like he would be happy, he probably just can't wait for me & Jacob to do something wrong so he can _attempt_ to kill us again!

"Who is it from?" Questioned Jacob.

"Aro." I spat out blankly.

"Oh." Was all he said. I reached for the next present that had a bow on it with the name _Rose & Emmett_ on it. I tore open the paper to find a pair of black leather pants, a deep blue satin blouse, & a pair of blue stiletto heels! Also in the box was a silver necklace in the shape of a heart that had _R&J _engraved in it. I put on the necklace & Jacob smiled at the engraving.

Then I took the next present that said _mom & dad _on the front. Inside was a blue & pink bracelet that sparkled in the faint light of the moon. I held it up & found that there was a small piece of metal hanging from it that said _forever_ on it. I also secured this on my wrist before continuing to the next gift which was from Aunt Alice & Uncle Jasper. I opened up the box to find another new outfit… well kind of. It was a denim mini skirt that had a red heart stitched into the side, along with a red cashmere sweater. I searched through the contents of the box to find a small box labeled _Uncle Jasper _on it. I giggled & opened it up to find an I-pod touch! It had an engraving on the back that said Loves a Wolf, I laughed at the saying, & then I turned it on & found that it had all of my favorite songs on it, along with my favorite movies! I would have to tell Jasper thanks.

After I had opened these presents there was still one more box laying on the floor, it said _To: My new son_on it in daddy's handwriting. I grabbed it & handed it to Jacob. He smiled & opened it up quickly to find an identical I-Pod touch to mine, except the engraving on the back said Loves a Vampire/Human on it. He chuckled.

Then, Jacob came over & reached in his pocket to pull out a gold bracelet & hold it in the light, on it I could see the words _love you forever _on it written over & over. Also, hanging from the never ending bracelet was a tiny wood wolf that perfectly resembled Jacob's fur color.

"This is for you." He said coming over & carefully placing it on my wrist.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Then, I pulled him into a kiss.

"There is my present!" I breathed.

"I like yours a lot." Stated Jacob smiling his perfect smile.

I then decided that I had better look at the rest of the house…

I turned & looked in what appeared to be the kitchen.

There was a shiny black oven and, stove, with a complicated key pad on the front, a matching frig, & a glass countertop that when you looked closely you could see gold shimmering in the glass. Perfectly placed in the middle of the room was a small mahogany wood table with two matching chairs across from each other. There was a blue candle in the middle of the table with gold sparkles as well.

And then, I noticed a hallway, I walked down the hallway to find pictures of Jacob & I hanging on the walls, one of which said… _My love for you will last forever, as forever is how long we will be together. _It was a beautiful saying! I kept walking until I passed a doorway on my right; I opened it & found out that it was a bathroom. It had a bathtub that could fit probably ten people, & it had a gold trim around the edges! I kept walking a few steps until I noticed another doorway; I opened it & found it was the bedroom… It had a mahogany wood bed place in the middle of the far wall, with a deep ocean blue comforter highlighted with gold stitching, & the upper rim consisted of many small golden stitched stars. The bed also had a blue velvet canopy tied with gold lace at the ends of the bed. Across from the bed was another TV, but this one had a case next to it, with probably over 200 movies in it. I glanced at the some of the titles… Titanic, Sound of Music, Romeo & Juliet, Casablanca, & Ghost, all of which were romance movies!

After I looked at every square inch of the bedroom I returned to my search for mysterious doors though out the hallway. Not even ten feet down from the bedroom there was a large wooden door on the right hand side of the hallway. I grasped the large handle firmly in my hand & pushed open the heavy door… in the room was a pool! I flicked on the light switch next to the door, although I really didn't need too, & found that instead of turning on the lights above the pool, it made the pool gleam with colors of red, purple, blue, & pink all changing in a combination that differed each time. I was sure that this pool was straight from heaven; it even had a tile engraving in the bottom of the pool that had a heart with the initials R&J contained inside it.

"Jacob! Come look at this!" I yelled. In no time my beloved Jacob was behind me with his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He whispered softly into my ear. The warmth of his breath sent a vibe of radiance throughout my body, & left my mind floating into the clouds above. I took a deep breath to gather my mind back together before speaking.

"Yes, it is!" I exclaimed, although I really wasn't talking about the house as much as my angelic husband standing behind me. I turned & cleared the distance between us & our lips met once again sending me flying to the heavens. All too soon Jacob pulled away.

"What was that for?" Asked Jacob bewildered at my sudden kiss.

"For you sending my mind into a state of shock." I giggled.

"Oh, well in that case maybe we should keep going…" he suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan to me!" I exclaimed reaching up on my tip-toes again, instead Jacob picked me up & carried me off to the bedroom.

"You, know, maybe we should wait… I don't think Edward would like this too much…" said Jacob waiting for my reaction.

"Fine, but will you promise we will before we leave?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes before continuing… "Who would have thought that a two year old would ever have the same desires as a teen?" He chuckled, but he still didn't answer my question.

"Jacob, please answer my question." I begged.

"I won't make any promises, but keep in mind that was very hard for me to say." He said stunning me again.

"Fine, but I won't give up!" I stated.

"If you're anything like your mom stubborn wise, then I believe you 100%." He chuckled. This time I laughed with him.

"There's my favorite smile. So what do you want to do?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together. He knew what I wanted…

"Other than that, Nessie." He said annoyed.

"Fine, how about we go swimming." I suggested.

"Okay." Jacob said as he got up to get his suitcase.

I followed him out of the bedroom & into the living room where our suitcases were stacked neatly into a triangle shape. I went over & grabbed my pink & blue suitcases & hauled them back into the bedroom.

I unzipped the massive suitcases to find a whole lot of lace… & not a single swimsuit! What was Aunt Alice thinking? I continued my search through the suitcase to find only more lace… _just great! _I thought to myself. I finally found something that was remotely close to a swimsuit & slid it on; it felt really strange, like an alien on my skin… I glanced at myself in the mirror only to see a girl who appeared to be in her twenties staring back. My eyes grew at the sight… how could this be me? Maybe Aunt Alice's idea wasn't so bad…

I walked out of the room with a new sense of courage towards the door that would lead me to Jacob. I opened the door & found the person that lit up each day of my life, and one who I always trust and rely on for my very survival of each day… I smiled at him, & he smiled back with the smile of someone who you truly love. I headed into the water & leaped into Jacob's warm arms to find the whole meaning of my life… him.

"You look amazing." Stated Jacob chuckling at the ridiculous look on my face.

"You always look amazing." I said touching his head to show him my thoughts as I walked down the hallway, & leapt into his arms…

"I know, you don't have to show me." He said, & then we swam into the deep depths of the pool together, having the greatest time of our lives… existence I should say…

**Well, there you have it. Please review (it'll help me do well on my exams ****) and thank you so much for reading! -twiandsuperfan**


	31. Finally!

**Okay, exams are done, and I am now home from grandparent's houses, so without further dew, here is the next chapter (lost count of where I'm at)! Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading! -twiandsuperfan **

**Finally!**

Jacob crawled into the bed to join me just as the moon crept out from behind its hiding place in the clouds.

It has been… I don't know, maybe four or five days now, & Jacob & I have been as busy as ever exploring every square inch of our island, the gleaming ocean around it, & everything else in between. It has been an remarkable honeymoon so far, & I think that it will continue, although Jacob still hasn't fulfilled the promise that I wanted him to make… but hopefully that will change after tonight…

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Jacob tenderly pulling me towards his warm body & give me a kiss. As soon as our lips touched I was speechless, & it was as though my entire mind had been thrown out of a window! I couldn't think. I parted my lips & felt the warm air of his breath in my mouth. It seemed like only seconds, but he pulled away.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" I pouted.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question…" Prompted Jacob.

"I believe that I did… come on please!" I begged! I want this so badly.

"No, not yet, you know your parents wouldn't be happy with us having sex!" Said Jacob, although I knew that it was hard for him to say that.

"Fine! Let's go swimming then!" I suggested… I would just have to tempt into getting what I wanted.

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" He said & walked off to get his swimsuit. We had only gone swimming one other time… on our first day. The water was like bath water, & I loved the glowing lights in the pool that changed from purple, to pink, to blue, to red, & back again, but today I was on a mission. I opened my suitcase & scanned the belongings until I found what I was looking for… it was a pair of deep blue (Jacob's favorite color on me) lace underwear that said "kiss me" stitched into the back, & it fit my body snugly… then I put on the top which was a match to fitting my body absolutely perfectly. I glanced at myself in the mirror & quickly brushed through my curls with my fingers, before heading down to the pool.

When I reached the large wooden door to enter the pool… & to await Jacob's expression, I took a deep breath to clear my head & then proudly walked through the door. Jacob was in the shallow part of the pool wearing my favorite pair of swim shorts; they hugged his body, but not too tightly, & showed off his amazing abs! I was staring all googol eyed at him & noticed that he was staring the exact same way at me, both of us too shocked for words… he was the first to speak.

"Wow! You look… amazing! I might just have to reconsider that other offer…" Stated Jacob still staring at me.

"You look great too, Jacob!" I said, finally able to move my legs forward & into the water. I swam over into Jacob's arms & turned my head around to kiss him. Jacob & leaned into each other slowly, & what seemed to be an eternity later out lips locked together once again, & I was where I was meant to be! Jacob & I stayed in this position for nearly an hour, only taking a couple second breaks before starting again!

"Are you tempted enough to take me on my offer yet?" I questioned when both of us were too out of breath to continue.

"Hmmm, give me a minute to get my mind back together…" Stated Jacob holding a finger up to caution me to wait. After a couple of seconds & deep breaths he finally answered. "Fine, you win, but just keep in mind that as soon as your dad hears about this in one of our heads when we get back, you have to tell them!" Commanded Jacob with a smile.

This was the hardest part about this decision… my parents, more so daddy… he would be furious, but I will let that be dealt with when we return back to Forks.

"Fine by me… when are we going back?" I asked, I started counting the days in my head… one, two, three…it had been six days already!

"Whenever you want to go back… Bella & Edward said to stay as long as we want as long as we stay in contact… which reminds me, that before we start getting crazy you might want to call them…" Prompted Jacob.

"Fine…" I said as I walked away to the hallway outside of the pool where the phone was.

I dialed the familiar number & waited… Mommy picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Renesmee. Are you having a good time? I miss you!" Exclaimed mommy.

"Hi, mommy! Yes, I am having a great time! I miss you a lot too!" I answered.

"So what are you up to now?" Questioned Mommy… I hope Aunt Alice didn't have a vision…

"Jacob & I just went swimming!" I answered cautiously.

"Oh, well I have to go… Alice is taking me on a shopping trip, again! Well, I love you!" Said Mommy & I could hear the kiss that she sent me through the phone.

"Okay, love you too!" I said & returned a kiss. Then I hung up. Jacob was behind me with his arms wrapped tenderly around my body, & his lips were on my head. I turned around to kiss him again.

"How about if we wait to do this after lunch… I am starving!" He exclaimed just as his stomach let out a rumble in agreement. I laughed.

"Okay… what do you want?" I offered. I was having eggs… obviously.

"How about a turkey sandwich..." then his stomach let out another growl… "Better make that two!" Chuckled Jacob. I smiled & then walked toward the kitchen with Jacob following me. He cooked me my eggs, & I made him his sandwiches. Then we sat down across from each other at the wooden table.

"This is really good!" Complimented Jacob in between bites.

"Thanks, the eggs are good too!" I responded.

Once we were done eating we returned to the bedroom. As soon as we walked into the doorway, I turned around & leaped into Jacob's arms. He smiled & carried me over to the bed. I was a little nervous.

"Sure you want to do this Nessie?" Asked Jacob one last time.

"As sure as I am that I love you!" I said & kissed him to reassure him. He returned the kiss, & soon we were pressed up to each other's bodies, & I was having the best time of my life!

**So what did you think? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (It'll be good luck for good grades on my exams)! -twiandsuperfan**


	32. Trouble

**I kind of lost count of what chapter I'm on… so, here is the next chapter! Ha-ha. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this, and I hope you are enjoying it! Also, rough waters lay ahead (you know I can't go too long without torturing Jacob), but don't worry, everything will turn out fine. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy! -twiandsuperfan**

**Morning**

I woke up to a beautiful sunbeam shining throw the drapes in the window… I didn't remember falling asleep, but I guess that I did. All I remember is that last night was the best night of my life! I turned towards Jacob who had his arm wrapped around me & who was gazing into my eyes. I blushed, & smiled in return.

"Good Morning Nessie!" Smiled Jacob.

"Good Morning! Was it just me or was last night amazing?" I questioned just to be sure that I didn't just dream the whole experience.

"It really was! I was thinking that maybe we could go hunting today for breakfast… if you want to that is." He offered. My throat was burning quite a lot, even though I _could _survive off of only human food, I didn't particularly enjoy doing it…

"Yes, that sounds great! My throat is burning!" I stated. Jacob just smiled in return & leaned in to kiss me, we stayed like that for I don't know, maybe two minutes… although it seemed like seconds! Before I knew it Jacob released his lips from mine & gave me an extraordinarily dazzling smile that made my mind go blank.

"Ready?" He asked still smiling, but it was a different kind of smile, like he was trying to hide something from me… I didn't like it, but before I could question him he kissed me & that left my mind blank of all worries…

It took me a while to recover, but I was finally able to answer with a simple nod, Jacob chuckled lightly & then left so I could change.

I put on a pair of black leather pants, a cobalt blue shirt with a matching cashmere sweater, & pulled my long curls back into a messy ponytail. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror before heading out of the big wooden door & into the snow covered yard, it must have snowed overnight…I wouldn't have noticed.

"Jacob?" I asked into the wind. I waited a while, & soon enough a reddish-brown wolf came trotting over to me. Jacob gave me a big wolfy grin & nodded his head towards the woods to show that we should go.

"Okay! Race you there!" I said as I started into a sprint, Jacob wasn't too far behind, although I already knew that he would let me win. I reached a circular meadow that still had grass gleaming with a glaze of fresh frost, in the middle of the field there were two male goats. Their scent set my throat into flames… I crouched down and pounced landing perfectly next to the goat, & before the goat could react I had my teeth in his throat. The blood soothed my throat & soon I was full. I glanced over towards Jacob; he wasn't eating… that was strange. I walked over to him & touched my hand to his head.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked him. He nodded his head to his stomach… oh, so that's what he was hiding this morning.

"_Stomach hurting again?" _I questioned. His nodded his head a little.

"_Let's go back then… I could carry you if you want…" _I offered, I had done it before, he was really heavy, but I could do it… he just shook his head & started walking back. I followed right by his side all the way back to the house. Then he phased and walked into the house without saying a word and went to lie down on the bed. I followed him again and laid down next to him.

"You okay? Do you want me to go get a trash can just in case?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I really don't think that I will need it, but you can if you want to. I think that I am just going to take a nap… love you." He said.

"Okay, I will be right here if you need anything…I love you too!" I responded and kissed him on the head, he wasn't running a fever, which was good. Then he closed his eyes with his arm around his stomach & soon he was snoring…

I stayed watching him for while, but I was starving! Which was strange because I had just ate like less than an hour ago. _Oh well._ I thought to myself and got up, being careful not to jostle the bed too much and move Jacob. Once I was out of the bed, I proceeded to the kitchen and scanned the frig for what I wanted, finally finding the familiar rectangular Styrofoam container…eggs. I went and got a pan to fry them up, and some butter. I waited for the butter to melt, and then started to fry up the egg, but it was taking way too long! I flipped the egg once, twice, now I just started to keep flipping it I was getting so impatient. After about twenty flips the eggs were done…finally. I plopped them onto a blue plate & brought them over to the little table, but before I sat down I went and got a glass of water to drink.

The eggs were pretty good. Not as good as Jacob's eggs though, but he was a little busy right now, so this was just fine. I scarfed down the eggs & within minutes I had finished. I brought the dishes over to the sink & thought that I had better go and check on Jacob. I started to walk back to the room, but then remembered the trash can. I retrieved it from the kitchen and then went back to the room to find Jacob still sleeping soundly on the bed. I yawned, I was getting tired just watching him, so I tip toed to the bed and crawled in carefully, laying my head down on the feather pillow, and I was soon asleep…

"Kill that beast! Kill it now!" Said a loud voice that I would recognize anywhere as Caius's! Why were they here? I glanced around at my surrounding; I was in the woods next to the cottage. What did Caius mean about killing it… what was it anyway? I glanced over at Caius and he was holding a beautiful baby girl who had long black hair that fell into ringlets all the way down to her chest, and deep brown, almost black eyes.

"Peace my friend, this baby means no harm," explained the other person, Aro, as he placed his hands on Caius's shoulder.

Caius shook it off and then a fire appeared in front of him; I knew what would happen next… "No!" I yelled out loudly, I suddenly _had _to save that baby; I let out a growl & pounced onto him, only to fall down into the fire… I was burning! Then I woke up to Jacob who had his arm around me…

"Bad Dream?" Questioned Jacob. He had a strange tone in his voice, which probably meant that his stomach still hurt.

"Yeah, is your stomach any better?" I asked sweetly.

"Not really, but I want to know what you were dreaming about!" He demanded.

"Well… I had a dream about t-the V-V-Volturi." I stammered, I decided that I had better leave out the baby girl in this one… deciding that the Volturi were scary enough on their own.

"It's okay; it was just a dream," He said while rubbing his flaming hand up & down my arm.

"Jacob, let me feel your head, I think you have a fever." I commanded. I brought up my hand from underneath the blankets & felt his head, it was like fire under his skin, but not nearly as bad as it had been when he first was bit, which was good.

"I will be right back," I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go get a thermometer!" I yelled as I ran out of the door and towards the kitchen. I started digging through drawers until I found the thermometer. Then I ran back into the room, Jacob was throwing up into the trashcan, so I placed the thermometer onto the nightstand and went to rub Jacob's back.

"Its okay, your okay." I chanted over and over until he was finished. He curled up into a loose ball with his arms around his stomach, and let out a slight moan.

"Sorry." He said whispering, I knew that he would probably want daddy here now, except for one problem… daddy was on the other side of the world!

"S'okay, do you want anything?" I asked running my hand along his cheek.

"No thanks." He said blankly.

"Can I take your temperature?" I questioned.

He nodded his head slightly, so I grabbed the metal thermometer off of the nightstand and put it in his mouth, within a few seconds the red needle stopped on what looked to be about 112!

"Your temperature is 112, Jacob!" I yelled in a scared voice.

"Its okay, Nessie. I will be fine. I am just going to take another nap, okay?" He asked calmly.

"Okay, sorry. I am just worried is all…" I explained.

"Don't be. I love you." He answered back sweetly.

"Love you too." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before lying down and closing my eyes, so Jacob would think I was sleeping, and then fall asleep himself. My plan worked, and within minutes Jacob was asleep once again. I got up and grabbed another thick feather filled quilt from the closet and placed it on Jacob; he looked so at peace, he was smiling in his sleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about. I guess I will just have to ask him when he wakes up, that reminded me of my whole plan…

I went into the living room and found my little blue cell phone still plugged into the wall. I unplugged it and scrolled down my long list of numbers until finally I got to the E's, I hit the number and waited, on the third ring, he answered…

"What is it Renesmee? Is everything okay?" Questioned daddy nervously.

"Daddy! I don't know what to do! Jacob's stomach is hurting him again, please help!" I said overreacting a bit, I think, but I was _really _scared!

"Well, how is he doing now?" Asked Daddy, and then he yelled Grandpa's name away from the phone. I heard Aunt Rose yell, _"He's out hunting with Bella! Why? What's going on?" _Then I heard Daddy answer, "Great! Jacob's stomach is bothering him again."

That reminded me that I had a question to answer…

"He is sleeping right now." I responded simply.

"Okay, have you checked his temperature?" Asked Daddy sounding very professional.

"Yeah, it's at 112!" I exclaimed & started crying.

"Its okay, Renesmee. When did his stomach first start bothering him?" He questioned.

"This morning, maybe around ten? We were hunting when it happened." I stated.

"Okay, and how has he been doing?" He questioned.

"He threw up once, but said that he was fine… I don't know though, because he seemed to be in a lot of pain! What do I do?" I asked still crying, my voice cracked a couple of times.

"Well, give him until tomorrow, or if it gets any worse then call me, and Carlisle and I will be on the next flight okay?" Said daddy trying to keep me calm.

"Okay, thank you! I have to go, Jacob will probably wake up soon… love you." I said into the phone.

"Love you too, be safe!" Stated Daddy & then I hung up.

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands crying for a while. _What do I do? What if he gets really sick and daddy and grandpa get here too late? What would that do to me? _I kept thinking of the worst possible things, which only made me cry more. I now had my head buried into a pillow bawling. I had to stop thinking of these things! I had to be strong for my Jacob! That reminded me that I should probably go back and check on Jacob… I couldn't look like this though. I inhaled a few deep shaky breaths and then raised my head only to find Jacob sitting on the chair next to the couch with a worried look on his face…

**See, what did I tell you? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Also, I will try to update within the week. -twiandsuperfan**


	33. Everything's Good For Now

**Before I say anything else… ****Happy Birthday Taylor Lautner****! Now that that's out of my system, sorry for the wait, but here his Everything's Fine… For now. Thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing/reading my story! Enjoy! -twiandsuperfan**

**Everything's Fine… For now**

"J-j-a-a-a-c-o-o-b-b" I stammered through the tears. He came over & pulled me into his lap holding me in his warm arms.

"It's okay; I'm here, it's okay." He cooed as he was gently rocking me. The tears started to slow down enough for me to talk.

"Sorry…" I stated.

"For what? Crying? Your human… well at least half human, it happens." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I smiled a little at his choice of words.

"There's my favorite smile." He chuckled, smiling back at me. I couldn't resist being happy when he gave me that smile. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Now tell me what was making you cry so hard." He demanded, while still keeping the gently tone in his voice.

"You, I kept thinking of bad things, I was sooo worried! How are you feeling?" I explained.

"Fine. My stomach still hurts a little, but a whole lot better than before. I guess that me being worried about you helped. What were you thinking about?" He questioned worriedly.

"Well, I was thinking about you well… um… dying," I stammered out, looking cautiously at his face, which turned into an apologetic look with a hint of confusion.

"That is pretty bad… don't worry though, I would never let that happen! I would never do that to you!" He promised.

"How can you be sure though?" I asked him. He wouldn't be able to control something like that.

"Well, with a family like yours, & the meaning of my entire world standing by my side, I think it would almost be impossible." He chuckled.

"Yeah, _almost_!" I stated still being stubborn. Jacob laughed at my expression; I gave him a playful punch in return.

"What was that for?" He questioned still laughing.

"For making me worry so much!" I exclaimed.

"I am really sorry, Nessie! What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Hmmmm let me think…" I stated holding up my finger cautioning him to wait…

"How about a movie?" I suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good!" He said getting up, still holding me.

"I can walk." I said.

"I know, but this is a lot more fun!" He stated as he carried me into the bedroom.

"Do you want popcorn or anything?" I asked him once I was on the bed.

"No thanks, like I said; my stomach still hurts a little. Don't want to risk it." He stated.

"You can take another nap if you want…" I offered.

"No, if I take a nap, then I can't do this." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"I agree, you should stay awake!" I exclaimed laughing. He laughed with me.

"So what movie would you like to watch? Have you called Bella yet today?" Questioned Jacob. That reminded me that I had better call Daddy & tell him that Jacob was okay…

"It doesn't matter; pick the first one that you see… yeah, I called Daddy today while you were sleeping… I had better call him call him back & let him know that you are okay…" I explained as I got up from the soft bed.

"You called him?" Asked Jacob wondering.

"Yeah, well I was really worried!" I defended.

"I guess it was the right thing to do, well, you should probably call him before he is on a plane coming here." Chuckled Jacob.

"Good point…" I stated laughing along. Then I walked back to the living room & grabbed my phone. I dialed the number & waited. Daddy picked up on the first ring.

"Renesmee! How is Jacob?" He questioned worried.

"He's better. We are watching a movie." I explained. I could hear Daddy let out a sigh in relief.

"Okay, glad that he is better! How are you?" Asked Daddy with a curious voice, once again my thoughts lead straight to Aunt Alice having a vision…

"Good. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just checking. Well, I will let you get back to your movie. Love you." Said Daddy.

"Love you too, bye." I said into the phone & then hung up.

I walked back to the room. Jacob had put a movie in, which I soon recognized to be Titanic, & now was laying on the bed. He smiled when I walked in & patted the bed next to him. I smiled & crawled into the bed & put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me & then both of us watched the movie.

I cried at the end, once again imagining if that were my Jacob. I don't think I could live without him here. Jacob pulled me closer when I started to cry. Before I knew it the movie was done.

"That was beautiful! I love that music!" I explained while I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It was really nice! So, what do you want to do now?" He questioned.

"Can we get something to eat? I am really hungry!" I stated.

"Okay, I am kind of too!" Stated Jacob with his stomach rumbling in agreement. I laughed. Both of us got out of bed & went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Jacob.

"How about eggs… I will make them." He offered.

"Okay." I said going to sit down.

"How many do you want?" Asked Jacob.

"How about two… and some toast please." I answered sweetly.

"Someone's getting picky…" Stated Jacob laughing. I was getting tired, so I started to day dream…

"He's beautiful, Nessie!" Exclaimed Jacob holding a bundle of blankets.

"Let me see!" I exclaimed. He tilted the little bundle & in it contained a baby boy with pale white skin & dark brown eyes with black hair already down to the bottom of his ears…

"Nessie?" Asked Jacob. I snapped out of my dreaming…

"What?" I asked confused.

"Here are your eggs, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah, fine, just day dreaming… I am tired!" I said letting out a yawn.

"Okay… we can go to sleep when we are finished." Said Jacob sitting down across from me. I grabbed my fork & started eating my eggs; they were delicious, just like all of Jacob's eggs were.

After we were finished Jacob picked me up from the chair & carried me back into the bedroom.

"Do you want to watch another movie, or just go to bed?" Asked Jacob as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Let's just go to bed…" I mumbled in the middle of a yawn.

"Okay, love you." Said Jacob giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too…" I stated half asleep. I curled up onto Jacob's warm body, & almost instantly I was dreaming…

Once again the baby appeared & so did the Volturi! I cried for the baby & knew I had to save it, but it was like someone was blocking me. I watched in horror as Jane glared at the baby sending it screaming in pain. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move my legs, then it all went blank…

I awoke with a jump. I could feel Jacob wake up with the sudden movement, & instantly roll over.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, just another dream…" I trailed off.

"Another! It's okay, it's just a dream." He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know, it's just really scary!" I exclaimed.

"I know, here." He said as he grabbed me in his arms & brought me close to his body.

"Thanks." I said as I nestled my head into his chest. Soon I was sleeping again.

I awoke the next morning to a cloudy day. I felt for Jacob, but he wasn't there…

Instead I found a note…

Dear Renesmee,

Sorry, but the pack needed to tell me something, I will be back around noon. Love you! –Jacob

I placed the letter on the nightstand & found that it was already eleven am! I thought back to the night before… we only went to bed at nine…

_Strange_ I thought to myself just as my stomach let out a rumble, better go & eat something. I headed off to the kitchen to find a pan full of eggs still warm on the stove that, clearly Jacob had prepared. I grabbed a plate full & went to the living room couch & turned on the television to Fox News.

"A mass killing has been reported in Salem, Oregon this morning, 12 are reported dead, & there are no signs of an attack. We will keep you posted on this special report. Next, a prisoner was found escaping yesterday…" The news reporter stated… so that's why the pack needed to talk to Jacob.

I finished my eggs, & brought the plate to the sink. I was really bored without Jacob, & the house seemed so large without him here.

_What should I do now? _I thought to myself… I still had about 45 minutes until Jacob got back, & nothing seemed interesting without him, _I could go swimming…no, I could go back to bed…no, I know! I can listen to music on my I-Pod! No. Well, if I can't find anything to do without Jacob, then I mind as well find him & do something! Yes! _I finally concluded.

I went to the bedroom & pulled on a pair of jeans & a t-shirt & ran quickly out the door. I sniffed around & found that Jacob was about two miles south from here. I took off sprinting…

Finally, I found Jacob looking very frustrated sitting under an olive tree. I approached him slowly so I wouldn't startle him, & then touched my hand to his head.

_Sorry to bother you, but I was really bored without you! What's going on? _ I questioned. He jumped, & then smiled. Then he wrote in the dirt S'okay, just the pack telling me about another vampire coven getting into trouble. He explained.

_Okay. Hi everyone! _I said, I knew that they could hear me through Jacob's thoughts.

They say, hi back, & want to know if you are having fun… explained Jacob.

_Yes! I am having a great time! _I exclaimed in my head.

Why don't you go back to the house, I will be there soon. Suggested Jacob.

_Okay, hurry back. Love you! _ I said & gave him a quick kiss before going back.

When I got in the cottage I was tired again… once again, very strange… I headed off to the couch; because I was too exhausted to go to the bedroom & fell asleep… once again I had the dream about the beautiful baby girl & the Volturi. I woke up with a scream to find Jacob by my side… it was dark out.

"Another bad dream?" He questioned with a very concerned look on his face.

"Yeah." I responded wiping away the hot tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"That's it, I will be right back." He stated getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked hoping off the couch only to wobble & fall back onto it.

"Renesmee!" Exclaimed Jacob quickly running to my side.

"I'm fine, Jacob, just a little light headed." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jacob checking.

"Yes." I stated tired again.

"Okay, I will be right back." Said Jacob still looking worried.

"K." I said simply & then closed my eyes…

"Renesmee? I'm back." Whispered Jacob gently rubbing my arm.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"S'okay, but I have a present for you." He said smiling anxiously.

Then, he pulled a beautiful silhouette of olive tree branches strung together with clay beads handing from it…

"What is it" I asked mystified.

"It's a dream catcher, legend has it that it traps all the bad dreams in its strings & only allows the good ones through… I thought it may help." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you!" I said as I brought him into a kiss.

"You're welcome." Jacob said after we were done.

"So what should we do?" I asked. I glanced at the clock on the wall that was ticking tick-tock-tick-tock… it was 3am!

"Well, I kind of want to sleep, but its okay, if you want to do something else." He offered kindly.

"No, we can sleep." I stated although I was wide awake.

"Okay." He said as we walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom.

We both laid down on the bed & he wrapped his arm around me & I cuddled into his body & soon was asleep…

Once again I had the same dream, which I realized then that I did not have my dream catcher!

"Kill her now! She is a threat to our kind…and to there's kill it!" Exclaimed Caius.

"Peace now my friend, we don't know that for sure." Said Aro calmly. Marcus looked bored…

"On the other hand, she could be a threat… Alexandria." Stated Aro.

"Yes master?" Questioned Alexandria.

"You know what to do." Aro stated & then a tree set on fire. I ran towards the baby, but then Felix appeared & punched me in the stomach…

**So what did you think? Don't forget to let me know! And thanks again for reading! Love you all, and once again… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR LAUTNER! -twiandsuperfan**


	34. What's Happening?

**Sorry for the late update, but life has been completely crazy for me! Between homework and gymnastics (I have a competition in Watertown, WI on Sunday), I have not had enough time to write. But anyway, here is a new chapter! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-twiandsuperfan**

**What's Happening?**

I awoke to a large pain in my stomach, & to Jacob holding me.

"Another dream?" He asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I ran out of his arms & sprinted to the bathroom making it just in time to crouch over the toilet & throw up. Jacob was there in an instant holding my hair.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" He asked worried. I couldn't answer him right away, finally I could breathe again. I took a short gulp of air in before talking.

"I don't know." I stated. Jacob carefully picked me up & carried me back to the bed to lay me down gently.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked feeling my forehead.

"I just don't know, in my dream Felix punched me in the stomach, & that's when I woke up." I explained.

"Well, you don't have a fever, how do you feel now?" He questioned.

"Better, just a little dizzy." I stated. It was strange, because I didn't even feel sick anymore…

"Okay, do you want anything?" He asked with his arm wrapped around me, I noticed that I was shivering a little.

"No thanks." I said blankly.

"How about you take a nap, & I will call your dad." He suggested.

"You don't need to call him, I am fine." I said defensively.

"Okay…" He trailed off.

"Well, good night." I said & then fell asleep again…

I awoke feeling just like I did any other day. Jacob was still holding me in his arms.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" Asked Jacob smiling.

"Good." I stated smiling back, "Actually do you think I could have some eggs?" I asked giving him a face that I knew he couldn't resist.

"If you want some…" He offered. I nodded my head. "Okay, I will be right back." Stated Jacob as he got up & walked out the doorway. I laid back down, & relaxed. This was a great honeymoon that much was positive! In a few minutes Jacob was back with the eggs & a glass of water.

"Try some water first." He stated.

"But I don't like water…" I answered stubbornly.

"Please." He said giving me another gorgeous smile.

"Fine." I sighed. Then I took the water glass & took a few sips before placing it back on the nightstand.

Then, Jacob handed me the eggs & a fork. I started eating them, they were great! Soon I had eaten the whole plate full. Jacob brought the dishes into the kitchen & then came back.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked pulling me into a kiss.

"How about another movie?" I suggested, I wasn't really up to doing anything too insane.

"Okay, what one?" He questioned.

"How about Romeo & Juliet?" I offered.

"Sounds good, do you want popcorn?" He asked. The thought of popcorn didn't really sound appealing at all.

"No thanks." I answered sweetly.

Jacob got up & put in the movie before coming back.

The movie was great, & definitely romantic!

When it was done Jacob leaned in to kiss me, but then his phone started to ring. He groaned & reached into his pocket to get it.

"What is it Sam?" Asked Jacob annoyed. I heard Sam say on the other line _Can you phase, we need to talk to you about the vampire attacks…_

"Fine, just one minute." Stated Jacob hanging up & then giving me a quick kiss.

"I will be right back. Love you." He said.

"Okay, love you too!" I yelled out as he left. I heard him yell back.

"Just call me if you need me." He stated.

"K." I shouted back, although he was already gone. I was hungry again, but for some reason the food didn't sound good, _oh well._ I thought to myself & then proceeded to the kitchen.

I searched through the frig to find something to eat, but none of it sounded that great, so I went into the living room & flipped on the TV onto Disney Channel. Hannah Montana was on… I gazed at the TV for a while, but got bored.

_What do I do now? _I questioned in my head. Just then another throb of pain shot through my stomach, I ran to the bathroom once again & threw up. When I was done I was really dizzy, & had a really bad headache, along with my stomach still throbbing! I reached into my pocket & flipped open my cell phone. I hit the contacts button & quickly found Jacob, I decide to just text him…

Jacob, I got sick again, can U come back? Thnx, luv u!

I hit send, & waited. In a couple of seconds my phone vibrated. I opened the text.

R U ok? I will be there in a couple of minutes, just have to get one more thing done, luv u 2!

I texted him back, I don't know, I don't feel too good… okay, I will ttys. I hit the send once again, & got a text back almost instantly. K. I flipped my phone shut, & leaned over the toilet again as a wave of nausea hit me. When I finished I once again took out my phone & texted Jacob. Please hurry. I hit send & within a minute Jacob was back in the house & came to my side.

"Nessie, you okay?" He asked coming over & sitting next to me on the floor. He put his hand to my forehead & held most of my weight.

_I don't know, I just don't feel good. _I stated touching my hand to his head, I wasn't in the right kind of mood for talking.

"Here," He said as he gently picked me up & brought be back to the bedroom. He placed me in the bed & pulled the blankets around me. Then he left & came back with the trashcan & placed it next to me.

_Thanks. _I said.

"You're welcome; now tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

_I just don't feel good, my stomach hurts & my head hurts, I am dizzy… _I explained.

"Sounds familiar, I know how that is. Do you want anything?" He asked nicely.

_I suppose you would, No thanks. _I stated in my head.

"Okay, well I am going to call your dad & let him know okay?" He asked.

_No, I'm fine. _I stated stubbornly.

"I really think that he should know, don't worry, I won't make a big deal out of it." He promised.

_Fine. _I finally agreed.

"Now you try to take a nap, or relax." He commanded as he walked out of the room.

**Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review! -twiandsuperfan**


	35. Phone Call

**Hi, everyone! Well here is the next chapter to this story… Phone Call (I know, sort of a bad title)! Now, the truth of what's wrong with Nessie will be reviled! So please enjoy and thank you so much for reading! -twiandsuperfan**

Phone Call

(Jacob's POV)

I left the room that Nessie was in, I was so worried! I had never seen her sick like this, & I was really scared! I hope Edward will know what to do.

I grabbed my phone from the kitchen table & dialed Edward's number. On the second ring he picked up.

"Hi, Edward." I said simply, I was kind of nervous to tell him…

"What is it, Jacob?" he asked rudely, it kind of reminded me of when I answered Sam's call in the middle of a perfect kiss…

"It's Nessie, she's sick." I Stated. I could almost sense the change of his mood.

"Is she okay?" Asked Edward worried. I heard him whisper to someone away from the phone, I was guessing Bella.

"I don't know, she threw up maybe three times now, but she doesn't have a fever. She also said that she is dizzy, her stomach hurts, & she has a real bad headache." I explained.

"Okay, has she ate or drank anything since then?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, she had some eggs maybe about two hours ago, but she's been sick after that, I also made her drink some water." I stated.

"Okay, what is she doing right now?" Asked Edward.

"Sleeping." I responded.

"Alright, I don't know what to say, I will have to ask Carlisle when he gets back & then call you, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will call you if anything else happens… thanks by the way." I mentioned.

"Okay, you're welcome. Bye." He said, and then I hung up.

I set my phone on vibrate before going to check on Nessie. She was sleeping soundly on the bed. I walked over & laid down next to her. I loved it when she slept…I stayed watching her for about ten minutes, but then my phone rang, I got up quickly & ran out the door before hitting the green button.

"Hello?" I asked although I already knew who it was.

"Hi, Jacob, Carlisle wants to talk with Renesmee about something important if possible." Stated Edward.

"She is still sleeping, but I can wake her up if you want…" I offered.

"Its fine, just have her call as soon as she gets up." Said Edward urgently.

"Okay, I will talk to you soon." I said.

"Okay." Responded Edward with a strained voice.

I walked back into the room & laid down next to Nessie again. She was looking a little pale, but when I felt her head she didn't have a fever… strange.

I waited silently watching her, about an hour later she finally woke up.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Better, I don't feel sick anymore." She stated. I let out a sigh of relief & then remembered…

"Glad to hear it, your dad wants you to call him back; Carlisle wanted to ask you a few questions." I stated.

"Okay." She responded pulling out her phone & scrolling down the contact list until she found the right number…

(Renesmee's POV)

I hit the send button & daddy picked up on the first ring…

"Hi, daddy." I said happily into the phone.

"Renesmee! How are you feeling? Can grandpa ask you a few questions… they are important!" Asked Daddy.

"Better, I actually don't feel sick anymore. Sure." I responded.

"Good, here is Grandpa." Said Daddy. I waited while daddy called grandpa's name away from the phone.

"Renesmee! How are you doing?" Asked Grandpa.

"Good." I responded.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions; they are kind of personal though…" Explained Grandpa, great!

"Okay." I prompted him to keep going.

"Before you got sick, how did you feel?" Asked Grandpa.

"It felt like someone punched me in the stomach the first two times, but the third time I was just really dizzy…" I answered.

"Okay, how did you feel after?" He asked.

"Well, the first time I felt just like normal, but a little dizzy, & the times after that I didn't feel good at all, but then when I woke up from sleeping I felt better." I explained.

"Do you know if you have a fever?" He asked me.

"No, I don't." I responded.

"Have you been sleeping a lot, or dreaming strange dreams lately?" He asked me… I swear that he was reading my mind!

"Um, yeah." I responded curiously.

"The next question that I am going to ask you is very personal, is it alright if I ask you it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said cautiously…

"Have you had sex with Jacob?" He asked being cautious, I could tell he wasn't comfortable with this, I wasn't so keen on it either…

"Um… yeah." I answered sheepishly.

"Okay, can I ask you another personal question?" He asked nervously.

I honestly didn't know how much more personal this could get!

"Sure." I answered hesitating…

"When was the first day of your last period?" he asked.

Oh my gosh! This was really personal… I had to think this through…

"One minute." I breathed. I started counting in my head… it had been 8 or 9 days since the wedding…

"About 3 weeks before the wedding…" I answered, although is still didn't really understand what he was getting at…

"Uh, thanks, Renesmee, you may want to sit down for this…" Suggested Grandpa.

"Why?" I asked going to sit on the couch.

"Just trust me, are you sitting down yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said wondering.

"Well, Renesmee, I think well, it's just a theory, but with all of your answers, I think you may be well um… pregnant." He said finally getting it out. I dropped the phone! _What! Pregnant! No way! Oh gosh, am I ever in trouble! _I thought in my head. I heard grandpa still on the phone calling my name. I grabbed it off the floor…

"What! How? Oh my gosh!" I yelled into the phone. I was freaking out!

"Calm down Renesmee… I need you to stay calm & look at your stomach really quick, has it grown?" He asked.

"Okay," I responded with a shaking voice. I lifted up my shirt to find a small, but profound lump in the center of my stomach, my hand instantly grabbed it, and I felt something kick my hand! Now I was really freaking out!

"Renesmee, can you please tell me what you see?" Asked Grandpa calmly.

"I uh, see a lump, but I think it's more about what I just felt… it kicked me!" I explained shocked!

"Okay, Renesmee, I need you to give the phone to Jacob now, tell him it's important & that he will probably want to sit down." Commanded Grandpa.

"Okay." I stated & then found Jacob outside, his hair was blowing in the light cool crisp breeze, & he looked absolutely stunning, but I had other things to worry about right now.

"Jacob, Carlisle wants to talk to you about something important, he said to sit down, & trust me, you are going to want to!" I exclaimed handing him the phone, he looked confused, but sat down in the grass.

I could hear Grandpa hesitating, but as soon as he said "pregnant" Jacob's eyes went huge, but then turned to tortured ones.

"What should I do?" He asked, I could tell he was trying not to cry… but I didn't quite know why, I mean I know it's really shocking, but he should be happy…right?

I heard Grandpa on the other line say "Get her back here now." In a calm, but demanding voice.

"Okay, what is the phone number for the airlines?" He asked. Now I was really confused… why did we have to leave now?

Grandpa gave Jacob the phone number & then added in "Be safe, & hurry". Jacob shut the phone & pecked at the numbers fiercely, & put the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"The airlines, we're going home, start packing your suitcase, if you feel up to it. I can do it too, if you want." He said clearly remembering that I might be… am pregnant.

"I can do it." I stated & then went into the house & packed my things. Jacob came in & started packing his as well.

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" I asked; I didn't want this marvelous honeymoon to end now!

"We just need to get you home. Carlisle is nervous about how you carrying the baby will affect your health." Stated Jacob, he sounded very grown up & scared.

"How would it affect my health?" I asked curiously.

Jacob hesitated, but finally said "Do you remember your mom?" He reminded me. All of a sudden the room was spinning, of course I did! I also remember how tortured Jacob looked… but how could that happen to me? Jacob noticed my scared expression.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I responded not really paying much attention. Jacob came over & led me to sit down on the bed. I was crying now with warm streams flowing down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Nessie. Grandpa isn't going to let anything happen to you." He stated.

"I know, I just don't like that memory," I stated reaching my head up to his head to show him, he dodged it…

"No thanks, I really wouldn't like to remember that…" He trailed off.

"See, that's my point! What if that was me?" I questioned. He took in a shaky breath before answering…

"It won't be because Carlisle is going to take it out as soon as we get back," Jacob explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Once again, do you remember your mom?" He asked putting me on his lap.

"Yes, but I don't want to get rid of him," I explained. Jacob rolled his eyes, but it was more of an angry way rather than sarcastic.

"Why do you have to be so much like your mom?" He asked not smiling at all.

"Because I am her daughter, & she has taught me well…" I explained kissing him to lighten up the moment.

"Okay, I forgive you. We will see what Carlisle thinks." Said Jacob, & then took the bags & brought them to the boat, he said for me to stay put on the bed. In less than two minutes he was back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Not really, but if we have too…" I said letting him lift me up into his arms.

"I guess we do." Said Jacob as we went out the door. I looked back at our castle, all the memories that would be stored here… of a vampire & a werewolf's honeymoon, who would have ever guessed? Which then again with my family anything is possible! Jacob carried me into the boat & took off at full speed, as Isle Black disappeared behind us…

Once we were at the airport I knew what I would have to do to save my baby boy… well at least I think it's a boy…

"I am going to go to the bathroom, okay?" I asked. Jacob & I were eating in a small cafeteria in the airport. Jacob nodded his head & I left. Once I was safe from Jacob hearing me I whipped out my cell phone & scrolled down my contacts…

She picked up on the first ring, I was sure that she already knew. "Hello?" She asked.

"Aunt Rose! What do I do, they want to kill my baby!" I exclaimed practically crying, never would I have ever guessed that I would develop feelings for something that could possibly kill me, but this was different!

"Settle down Renesmee, I will help you." She stated clearly already knowing that if I was anything like my mom that I would ask this.

"Thank you Rose! I have to go, Jacob is waiting," I explained.

"You're welcome, now be safe." Said Aunt Rose before hanging up. I then went back to the table & finished my lunch…

**So, I'm really bad at ending chapters, but besides that, what did you think? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know, and thank you so much for reading and your valuable input for this story! Until next time, -twiandsuperfan**


	36. Anything But This!

**First of all, I am soooo sorry for the long wait! The site was freaking and then I had vacation without wifi! Ugh! Well, anyway, here is the next chapter in Midnight Rose! I will try to make it up to you guys by updating a second time this week, but it depends on homework and such. But thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing! -twiandsuperfan**

**Anything but this!**

**Jacob's POV**

"We have now begun our decent into the Seattle International Airport, at this time please put all tray tables in the up & locked position…"

We were finally back home! I can't believe that this is happening… _why me? I already went through this once, like I need to again, just why? _I kept asking up to the sky. I really hoped that Nessie's pregnancy wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as Bella's, but the way things are going, it's leading in that direction. I guess that I finally figured out how Edward felt… although I really never wanted to know.

Nessie spent most of the plane ride sleeping in my lap, or throwing up. I could tell that she hated to see me so tortured, but she couldn't help it. She only ate a bite from the egg sandwich on the plane, and she refused to drink any water, which was definitely not helping. But we were finally here, and I knew that Carlisle would be able to help her. As everyone crowded into the aisle to get out I had to wake up Nessie.

"Nessie, we're here, can you please get up?" I asked her, touching my hand to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologized.

"S'okay, but come on, everyone's waiting." I said & then helped her out of her seat. Then we walked out of the plane hand in hand.

Of course everyone was waiting right outside the gate, Edward had a very angry face on… which I understood, Bella looked scared, and everyone else looked just curious. As soon as we got out of the gate Nessie ran into Edward and Bella's arms.

"Welcome home, Renesmee." Said Bella kissing Nessie on the forehead.

"How are you doing?" Asked Edward.

"Okay." She answered. She then ran into Alice and Blondie's arms.

Alice and Rosalie whispered something into Nessie's ear that sounded something like "We're here", but it was real quiet, and didn't really understand what it meant anyway. I just stood observing everything until Carlisle came over to me.

"Good job getting her home." He said smiling; I hated how he seemed so glad and cheerful right now.

"Yup." Was all I said in response.

"How did she hold up?" He asked wiping the smile off his face, clearly seeing that it wasn't doing any good.

"Not too well, she won't eat or drink anything." I explained.

"When was the last time she hunted?" He asked.

"Two or three days ago." I responded.

He just nodded his head as Nessie came to give him a hug.

"Let's get you home." He said and kissed Nessie. When she let go, she walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and gave it a light tug.

"Come on, let's go home." She encouraged. I walked side by side with her. Edward and Emmett went to get our luggage while everyone else brought us to the car.

Soon enough Emmett and Edward were back in the car and we were driving home at full speed. Nessie was leaning against me.

"You can sleep if you want Nessie," I offered. She nodded her head and laid down in my lap.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course."

"What is this thing? Is it more like me, or you, or is it human?" I asked.

"Well, if the genetic make-up works the same as how it did on Nessie, then I would assume for it to be a mix of all three."

"Okay." I answered blankly, and then continued. "What are we going to do about it? You know that she won't let you take it out."

"I agree with you that she won't let us touch it, but I really don't think that she should carry such a strange creature, there has never been anything like this, well at least as far as I know." Answered Carlisle with a small chuckle.

"What do you think it will do to her?" I asked in a hollow voice that almost sounded like I was choking, I really didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I really don't know, but considering that both of its parents grow rapidly, I am guessing that her pregnancy will be short, but we will just have to see." He said avoiding getting me upset. Probably a good thing too.

The rest of the ride home was silent, everyone too nervous to talk. We finally reached the big white house in the middle of the woods. Never had I ever been so happy to be back here! Nessie was still sleeping, so I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her into the house.

"Where do you want me to bring her?" I asked.

"Just on the couch for now." Said Edward blankly. I brought her over and laid her down, then placed my arm along her side to keep her warm. It reminded me so much of when Bella was pregnant that I had to bite my lip to keep from letting the tears that were forming in my eyes, fall.

Carlisle walked over to us then, followed by everyone else. Bella took her place next to Edward, her expression was pure torture. Just then Nessie opened her eyes.

"Why good morning, Nessie." I said smiling.

"Good morning." She answered back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said sitting up. She looked at everyone smiling.

"Renesmee, would you mind if I tried to get an ultrasound of the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"You're not going to kill it?" She asked happily.

"Well I think it would be best if we got it out of you, but I guess that's your decision" Explained Carlisle. I could tell that he wanted her to pick the first option.

"No." She whispered bringing her hand to her stomach protectively.

"Okay, then let's go on upstairs." He instructed. I picked her up from the couch.

"I can walk, Jacob." She told me.

"It's fine." I answered simply, and then carried her up the staircase. Edward and Bella followed at my heels. When we got into Carlisle's office I placed Nessie on the bed.

"Okay, I honestly don't know if this will work, but it's worth a try." Said Carlisle.

It turned out that _the thing's _membrane was too thick, much like Nessie's was… that meant that there was some vampire in it. When we were done I brought Nessie back to the couch.

"Do you have a blanket?" I asked Edward. Nessie was shivering next to me.

"Yes, here you go." Said Edward pulling a blanket off of one of the chairs.

"Thanks." Nessie muttered as I put it on her.

"You're welcome, do you want anything else?" I offered.

"Well, my throat is burning… but I don't think we can do much about that."

"Well, Renesmee, we can get you some blood if you would like." Stated Edward, and then continued "What do you think Carlisle?"

"Well, I don't think it's such a great idea until we find more out about the fetus, we don't know if it will reject the blood, or enjoy it." He explained.

"That's okay." Answered Nessie.

"We could give you some eggs if you want." Offered Carlisle.

"No thanks." Nessie answered.

"Well how about if you rest some more then?" I suggested.

"Okay…" She said closing her eyes. I laid my arm along her body again, and I was pretty sure that I heard her say "Thanks" really quietly…

"Jake, you might want to get some sleep too; you can sleep in Edward's room." Suggested Bella.

"I'm fine, Bells." I said although I was pretty tired.

"Really, you are still human… well kind of." She said lightening up the moment.

"Fine, wake me up when Nessie gets up." I stated walking upstairs.

"I will." She said.

I really hated to leave Nessie, but I knew that if she was like Bella it would only get worse, and I really didn't want to go several weeks without sleep…

"Jake, she's awake." Cooed Bella as she tapped me. I was instantly up.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She wants to see you." Bella explained.

I got up and ran quickly down the stairs. Nessie was lying on the couch with her hand on her stomach, and then Edward grabbed a bucket as she threw up into it. I ran even faster getting to her in less than a second.

"It's okay, Nessie. I'm here; I'm here, your okay." I chanted until she was done. She smiled at me.

"You okay?" I asked smiling back.

"Yeah, but my throat burns." She said in an exhausted voice.

"I know," I sighed to Nessie and then to Edward "Can't we try…" I pretty much begged.

"Carlisle?" He asked in a desperate voice similar to mine.

"I guess that we could try…" Said Carlisle unsure.

"Bella, love, can you go get some of the blood from upstairs?" Asked Edward all mushy gooey.

"Sure, be right back, Renesmee." She said as she left.

I grabbed Nessie's hand and held it in mine. She was still smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just thinking…" She whispered and then placed her hand on my head and showed me us swimming in the pool back at Isle Black.

"That is a good memory." I replied smiling. Edward rolled his eyes, and then Bella was back with a cup & straw.

"Here you go, Renesmee." She said handing her the cup, and then stroking her cheek quickly.

"Thanks." She said and drank the liquid. I was used to her doing this, and if it made her feel better, then it was worth it. Soon enough she was done.

"Better?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, my throat doesn't burn!" Laughed Nessie, then Carlisle came back with some medical stuff.

"I am just going to check you out, alright?" Asked Carlisle.

"Okay." Answered Nessie still smiling. Then Carlisle got to work checking her heart, measuring her stomach, and a bunch of other things.

"Well, everything seems to be fine at this point. We will have to see if she can keep the blood down though." Stated Carlisle.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Asked Nessie.

"Sure." Carlisle responded.

"Good Night." I told her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Night." She said and then nestled into the pillows. This was going to be a long couple of weeks!

**Let me know what you think! Reviews would be love at this point! Haha. Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon! -twiandsuperfan**


	37. I'm Glad The Pack Is Here Sort Of

Before I write anything more, I am so sorry for making you guys wait. And I feel awful every time I have to give you an excuse… this time it was a stupid virus that wouldn't let me move my mouse, and a sprained ankle at gymnastics. I cant even describe how sorry I am! Please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter! –twiandsuperfan

**I'm Glad The Pack Is Here… Sort Of**

I watched her as she slept. She looked so at peace and I loved it. Her lips formed perfectly together and gleamed in the sunbeam shining through the window.

"Do you think she will be as bad as Bella was?" I asked in a sad voice not looking away from Nessie's perfect lips. This was a question that I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know, that's why I wouldn't ask it in the car.

"Maybe not _as _bad, because she is a bit stronger than Bella was, but I really don't know with _it _being half werewolf… you would probably know more about that." Edward Answered.

"Well, I could ask Sam, but I really don't want to leave Nessie…" I stated.

"Go, she will be fine. I will call you if she wakes up." Edward said in a voice that was kind, but at the same time a command.

"K thanks." I announced as I walked out the front door carefully pulling the door behind me.

I ran into the trees, taking off my shorts as I went and put them at the base of a huge pine tree. Then I let the warmth overtake me and fell with all four of my paws onto the firm soil still damp from the rain last night. Then, I let out a very urgent howl that I knew everyone could hear.

I took off running as fast as I could towards La Push. Soon Sam, Seth, Collin, and Jordan entered my head. I tried to hide the pain that I felt, but it was nearly impossible.

_What is it Jake? _Asked Seth worry covering every word, heavy like gravy.

_Nessie… _was all I said. I played through the events that had happened, starting from Isle Black going to just a few minutes ago.

_She's pregnant! Not this again! Oh, man. I am so sorry! What can we do to help? How is she doing? _Urged Seth.

_Yea she is pregnant… _I stated dully, I had no emotion towards the thought at all.

_Sam, do you know any myths, or anything about a werewolf and vampire baby? _I asked forcing myself to say baby… a better word would probably be demon.

_I'm afraid not, since werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies it's almost impossible, well except for you I don't think it has ever been done. _Sam admitted in a distant voice, he knew that this was killing me.

_Actually, I have heard of one… well kind of. It's a myth that has been told in my tribe for centuries! Except it's not very reassuring on the situation... _Advised Jordan contently.

_Well let's hear it…_I prompted.

_Well, it first happened many years ago, when our tribe was first started. My people believe that the sun is the ultimate power of the world. The chief at the time was named Wahya, which means wolf. He was in the woods hunting by himself one day, when he saw something moving in the brush beside him. He threw his spear at it thinking that it was an animal, but the creature was not killed, and instead it started to attack Wahya. Wahya prayed to the spirits to save him, and then he saw a gray wolf standing beside him, but it gleamed with light. The wolf whispered "May the light within you burn with the intensity of the sun, and change you into the Great Spirit to save all. Spread the Great Spirit and make it live forever more, because I have given you my light." Then the wolf disappeared and Wahya could feel the glowing of the sun inside of him, and feel the heat of it. That's when he formed into the Great Spirit wolf. He defended himself and let the light send off his skin like a flame that burned the creature, and the creature ran away frightened. Wahya went back to his tribe and told the story that had just happened to him. The next morning, Wahya awoke to a woman standing by his bed. The lady wanted to pass the gene, and soon she became pregnant and had the baby. After a few years Wahya and the woman had three more babies. Wahya showed off his babies proudly and the woman was mad at how showy her husband had become, so she went into the woods and called "Oh, great demon, please show yourself." Sure enough the creature came. "Change me into something to let me leave this life." The creature nodded and she was turned into the creature. The women went back to the village and Wahya knew that she was overtaken by the demon, so he left her. She was heartbroken and begged the spirit for another try, and apologized for her doings. The next morning she awoke to herself pregnant, but the genes would not match, the blood of the woman and the blood of the baby would not blend and the woman became very ill, and… died. The baby arose from the woman and announced "Those who shall disobey the Great Spirit shall pay the price, may all you be warned." And then flew up back up into the sky and disappeared into the sun. That's the end._ Jordan said the ending with a cautious thought knowing that the ending was not good.

_Well, that was very encouraging…_ Murmured Seth sarcastically.

I took a few deep breaths before answering _Yea, any ideas on if that will happen to Nessie? I mean she is only half vampire… _I stated dully. I felt like a pencil that someone had used too much and was down to nothing but a small stub of lead, dulled to a point beyond use.

_That's definitely questionable. I could come back with you and see if any of her symptoms relate to the myth. _Offered Jordan.

_Thanks, that would be great._ I said appreciably. Then I heard Edward yelling my name loudly. _Crap. Come on we have to go! _I yelled worried. I took off running as fast as I could, Jordan stayed right behind me. Before we broke through the ferns, I phased and was still pulling my shorts on when I broke through the ferns. I could hear Emmett laughing from the porch. I wanted to rip his head off!

"What is it, what's wrong?" I pleaded.

"Renesmee isn't feeling too good." Edward explained in a sad voice. Now I really wanted to kill Emmett, he was laughing while Nessie was sick!

"What happened?" I asked inhaling deeply. Jordan popped through the ferns then and came and put his large hand on my shoulder.

"She woke up; she threw up and still has a really bad headache. She was asking for you" He explained.

"Okay." I stated simply running through the door. I ran over to the couch, where Nessie was lying with her hands clamped over her eyes. She looked paler than before, but I don't know how that could change in a matter of minutes…

"Nessie?" I asked softly. She took her hands off of her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Jacob…" She whispered softly.

"Yes, I'm here, how are you doing?" I asked running my hand along her cheek.

"I don't know, my head hurts really badly." She said, I could almost feel the pain in her voice it was so bad.

"It will be okay. Jordan is here." I stated; I had nearly forgotten that Jordan was even in the room.

"Oh." She said clamping her hands back over her eyes.

"I don't think she wants to talk right now." Carlisle stated with a smile.

"Guess not." I said faking a smile on my face; it felt like trying to force my lips upward through concrete.

"She'll be okay, Jake." Reassured Bella soothingly. She came over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I always felt better around Bella. This must really be killing her though too, I mean it is her daughter. I saw Edward nod his head sadly behind Bella answering my question. Nessie moaned and Blondie held the bucket under Nessie's mouth. I took a stride forward and patted her back softly.

"Thanks." She said blankly once she was able to talk.

"No problem. Do you want anything?" I asked her although you could probably hear the pain in my voice.

"No." She cried.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I begged.

"Its just I feel so bad that I am torturing all of you like this…" Nessie answered in between cries. I wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her hand and held it firmly in mine.

"Don't say that… now come on, stop crying. I am fine." I stated and then gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"Thanks." She said finally slowing the waterfall of tears to a trickle.

"That's what I am here for. How's your head?" I asked.

"Still hurts." Nessie answered frowning.

"Maybe you should sleep for a while then…" I suggested.

"No, if I sleep then how am I supposed to do this?" She asked reaching over and giving me a kiss.

"True." I stated smiling.

"Renesmee, I think it would be best if you got some rest." Stated Carlisle walking into the room.

"But I don't want to." She responded stubbornly.

"Honey, I agree with Carlisle, you need to sleep." Bella said.

"No…" Nessie declared.

I didn't really know where Alice, Jasper, and Charlie were, but Emmet was standing in the corner of the room with a very worried looking Esme. I just realized this, but then quickly turned my eyes back to Nessie.

"Really, I think you should rest." I agreed.

"But I don't want to…" She complained.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I already told you why!" She cried.

"Nessie, how are you supposed to get better if you don't give your body time to rest?" I questioned. She looked frustrated, and placed her hand on my cheek…

_I love you… _She said and then continued. _My head hurts really badly, and I don't think I can sleep with it like that. _

"Okay, I understand that." I stated; I knew exactly what that was like. Edward was explaining it to Carlisle in hushed whispers that Nessie couldn't hear. Jordan spoke up then.

"Jacob, would you mind stepping out for a minute, I want to talk to you… Edward you might want to come as well." He asked in a strained voice… he was nervous to tell us something.

"Nessie, would you mind if I left for just a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." She stated smiling. I gave her a kiss and then got up.

"We will be right back." Said Jordan softly.

Once again, sorry for the long wait, but please let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but with only a month of school left, everything is going to get sort of hectic… so I apologize and hope that you will stay with me throughout this. Let me know what you thought of this chapter as well! -twiandsuperfan


	38. Hurting

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had exams in school, and then my mind was basically dead of all creativeness...but I'm on vacation now, Disney tomorrow, so things are looking up. Ha-ha. Enjoy the chapter! -twiandsuperfan_

**Hurting**

"So, what does it look like?" I asked looking at his face for any signs that on whether it was good or bad… he was biting his lip.

We were in the forest far enough away from the house so that nobody else could hear our muffled worries.

"Not too great as of now, but like I said we will just have to wait… I really don't know at this point in time." Jordan stated in his 1800's accent.

"Well, what could we do?" Asked Edward desperate.

"The only option really would be to get it out." He stated.

"You know she won't let us, & with Blondie there too, it's almost impossible!" I pointed out torn.

"Esme & Bella are on her side too… although Bella doesn't want Renesmee to get herself killed over this." Edward added.

"Great, there goes that." I stated then there was a loud scream that I soon recognized.

"Jacob! Edward! Jordan! Come back!" Bella yelled frantically. All of us look at each other & then took off sprinting… Edward made it first.

"What is it?" Edward asked. I was too scared that I couldn't talk let alone breathe.

I heard a scream from inside the house… I bolted for the door & it swung open & banged against the wall smashing the glass into a spider web, I didn't care at the moment! I race over to the couch & found Nessie screaming & crying.

"What's wrong?" I pleaded in a hysterical voice that I knew I had to change…

"It hurts!" Nessie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where does it hurt?" I urged, & then turned to Bella "Where's Carlisle?" I questioned.

"Hunting with Esme, Emmett is getting him right now." Responded Bella.

"Here" Stated Nessie still screaming & crying. She pointed to her rib… just great!

I took a deep breath; I was on the verge of phasing I was so mad at that _thing _inside her that was killing her!

Edward was trying to calm her down & placed his hand on the rib.

"Why…" I started to question, but then Edward answered.

"Remember my body temperature." He reminded me. Right! Freezing!

"Oh." Was all I said. I was still shaking, but was trying to stay calm, and then Carlisle came in with Emmett. Carlisle pushed his way through the small circle around the couch.

"Where does it hurt, Renesmee?" He asked very professionally, I noticed that his eyes were still deep black, although knew that it didn't particularly matter with him. Nessie pointed to the rib where Edward's hand was placed.

"I will need to take an X-Ray, is it alright if we move you?" Questioned Carlisle. Nessie nodded, & Edward picked her up.

"I want Jacob to bring me!" She demanded.

"Ness, I don't think that is such a good idea… I don't think shaking your rib is going to help." I stated sarcastically, her expression made me laugh.

"I guess not." She sighed lightly wincing.

I held her hand while Carlisle took the X-Ray. It turned out that she had a broken rib. Carlisle taped it up & then I brought her back to the couch.

"How are you doing?" I asked questionably.

"Okay, I guess. My head still hurts…" She replied.

"Maybe you should try to sleep…" I suggested knowing she would refuse.

"No, I won't." She declared.

I heard a howl outside deep in the forest… lovely, just lovely timing!

"I will go Jacob, see what's up, & come back if we need you." Jordan assured.

"Okay just let me…" I started to say, but then Nessie screamed again.

"What is it Ness?" I asked stiffening by her side.

"Just kicking…" she panted heavily squeezing her eyes shut.

Carlisle was right next to me in a flash observing it. I held her hand & a couple of minutes later she stopped.

"Think it's over.'' She reported. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" I questioned with soft eyes.

"Mhm." She responded.

"Would you like anything, honey?" Asked Bella in a concerned voice.

"I'm thirsty again, but I know we can't do anything." She sighed.

"Yeah, guess not." Bella answered back sad. My stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like the dogs hungry…" muttered Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"What would you like?" Asked Esme sweetly as she approached the couch.

"I don't care, anything." I answered blankly.

"Alright. I will be right back." She stated & then walked into the kitchen. I could smell a hamburger cooking on the stove, it smelled great! Nessie however didn't think so, her cheeks turned a light green color & Rose grabbed the bucket for her.

"Esme, you may want to take that outside…" Yelled Carlisle. In an instant there was no longer the sizzling sound of the beef cooking or the smell. When Nessie could breathe again I stroked her cheek gently & then put my arm on her side, she was shaking so hard that the couch was shaking.

As soon as I had the thought Edward pulled a blanket over Nessie.

"Thanks." Nessie said weakly.

"No problem." Edward smiled back.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, it was a dumb question, but I needed to know the answer.

"Not too great, but okay." She explained. She was still shaking.

"Maybe we should bring her upstairs to your room…" I suggested to Edward.

"That would probably be more comfortable for her, what do you think, Renesmee?" Asked Edward.

"Sure." Nessie responded whispering really quiet. I picked her up & brought her up the stairs.

"Would you lay with me? I want to warm up." Nessie begged as I laid her down on the bed & pulled the heavy comforter up to her chin.

"Of course I will." I responded smiling. I crawled in next to her & wrapped my arm around her carefully… Then Jordan came bursting through the door.

"What now?" I asked angrily.

"Vampires, just north of La Push…" Stated Jordan urgently.

"How many?" I questioned.

"Four."

"Damn, any way the pack can handle it without me & my bad thoughts?" I asked.

"Not really… they are wickedly fast!" He exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

I let out a sigh & rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Fine. Will you be okay for a little while?" I asked Nessie sweetly.

"Mhm, I will probably just take a nap anyway."

"I promise I will be back before you know it." I smiled & then got out of the bed, blowing her a kiss before walking out the door with Jordan.

"How's she doing?" Asked Jordan curiously.

"Not that great, that _thing _is treating her like a wrestling sack, & she keeps complaining about being thirsty."

"Oh, get her some water then…"

"Not that kind of thirsty!" I chuckled playfully punching him on the arm.

"I know, I just had to say it. Why can't she have blood?"

"Well from what Carlisle can tell _it _is more like me than her."

"Oh."

"So where are these bloodsucking leaches?" I asked.

"A couple miles north of La Push, we want to get them before they hurt anyone." He explained.

"Yeah, or if those vampire rulers come… I don't think they will approve of that _thing_ that's in Nessie." I shuddered at the thought of that.

"That's a good point."

We were now at the rim of the ferns that were gleaming white with frost that had formed earlier today. I couldn't wait to phase, & get some of my human burdens off my back… or at least set them in the back of my mind.

"Okay, ready?" Questioned Jordan.

"Not really, but I suppose I don't have a choice," I stated blankly. Jordan gave me an understanding look and then we both phased.

I took one last look at the Cullen's big white house and said a silent prayer that Nessie would be okay until I got back. Then, we took off running in the direction of La Push and the rest of the pack.

_Oh joy, Jacob and his sadness brigade! _ Exclaimed Leah.

_Put a sock in it Leah! _I replied, how could Leah say that?

_Leah, please try to be nice, Jake's going through a lot right now. _Stated Jordan defending me. He then showed all of his memories of the past couple of hours… I cringed when I saw the look on my face. Leah then gave out a huff and phased back.

For once the pack was speechless… at least until Paul phased with his lovely memories of my sister and him kissing on First Beach.

_Oh man, I did not need to see that! _Screeched Seth pretending to be completely disgusted.

_Well, sorry! So what's going on? _Questioned Paul.

_Four Vampires about ten miles north of La Push. _Stated Sam hesitantly… I knew that Paul would already know about Nessie, considering it was burned into my brain.

Surprisingly Paul didn't make any rude comments.

After that we all kind of broke away, keeping our thoughts to ourselves as we all met in a clearing in the woods… Just then I felt a familiar pain beginning to creep into my stomach… Just great!

_Oh no! Jacob's stomach is bothering him again! I feel so very evil! Let me know what you think... and I assure you that this time, Jacob's stomach will be very, very bad... I hope he lives. Just kidding, he will. Please review and I whill see you real soon! -twiandsuperfan_


End file.
